Mía
by xxx Belldandy xxx
Summary: El padre de Neji ha nacido segundos antes que el de Hinata.¿Cómo sería la vida de Neji ahora que es el heredero?¿Cómo sería la relación de Neji y Hinata?¿Habría espacio para el romance? Reviews. Amor,odio,mentira,etc. NejixHina
1. Reunión

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo aquello conocido antes, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y tranquilwriter .Yo simplemente lo traduzco .

* * *

Nota: Esto es una NejiHina, por lo que si no te gusta entonces no lo leas. Es tan simple como eso. Me permito aclarar un par de cosas. Esta idea ha estado dando vueltas en alguna parte de mi cabeza por un tiempo, por lo que realmente necesité escribirlo y pues ya ven.Principalmente serán Neji y Hinata del presente, pero primero se conocerá su niñez y la raíz de todos los problemas .

Más cosas serán despejadas en los capítulos siguiente. Por cierto, hice a Hizashi un hombre muy bueno...aunque en el anime lo hubiera sido o no

Responsabilidad: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Mía **

Capítulo uno: Reunión 

**  
**

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana del quinto cumpleaños de Neji. Siendo el heredero de clan Hyuga, todos los miembros Hyuga se reunieron para saludar oficialmente al heredero. En la medida los cumpleaños Hyuga siempre parecieron ser más una reunión en lugar de una verdadera fiesta con la palabra "diversión", esa era la palabra clave. Después de años de esta tradición que se daba entre los fuertes Hyugas, el aburrimiento en estas reuniones sólo se daba en los niños. Satisfactoriamente no había problemas.

El joven de cinco años de edad, era Neji que estaba orgulloso junto a su padre Hizashi, el jefe del clan Hyuga. El muchacho tenía la cara libre de cualquier emoción, y si había una... sería evidentemente ira.

Al frente de su ubicación de su padre se encontraba su tío Hiashi. Los dos hombres eran idénticos entre sí con sólo tal vez una pulgada de diferencia de altura entre ellos. A pesar de ello, siempre era fácil para Neji encontrar las pequeñas diferencias entre ellos. Después de todo, uno de ellos era su padre.

-"Neji-sama, ya tiene cinco años." Hiashi comenzó mirando hacia abajo al joven antes de reunirse una vez más la mirada con su hermano. "Felicitaciones."

-"Gracias." Hizashi simplemente respondió. "He oído que su esposa está embarazada. Enhorabuena. "

-"Gracias. Estamos esperandoa un muchacho fuerte muy parecido al suyo " Hiashi respondió.

Hizashi sonrió girando ligeramente su mirada hacia abajo, donde se encontraba una niña pequeña que se aferra a la ropa de su hermano. "Veo que ha crecido la pequeña Hinata.¿ Ella va a cumplir cuatro este año, cierto? "

-"Sí." Respondió Hiashi.

Como Neji ha escuchado hablar acerca de esa persona llamada Hinata, miró en torno a ese punto que era más joven que él. Finalmente fue capaz de encontrar su pie junto a su tío. La mayor parte de su cuerpo parecía estar escondido detrás de Hiashi, con la parte superior del cuerpo emergiendo. Neji se pregunta por qué no la había notado anteriormente. Era, después de todo, la única que parecía llevar un colorido kimono. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, y por un breve momento, ante la mirada curiosa en la pequeña. Hinata se trasladó a ocultar su rostro en el manto de su padre una vez más, pero luego decidió lo contrario dejó de ocultar su rostro y en su lugar dio a Neji una tierna sonrisa. Neji parecía algo sorprendido en un primer momento, pero finalmente se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa que le regresaba a ella. Él miró a su padre hasta la captura de su atención. Puso su pequeña mano junto a la boca como si se estuviera diciendo un secreto, susurró, "Ella es linda, padre."

Hizashi miró hacia abajo a su hijo moviendo las cejas en un gesto de pesar.

Neji, no sabiendo qué hacer viendo a su padre sin emociones, deslizó su mano hacia abajo y mirando incrédulo. -"¿Qué ocurre padre?"

El jefe Hyuga apartó la mirada de su hijo y miró fuera, en la distancia.

-"No, nada." Él inspiró y exhaló profundamente antes de comenzar ha hablarle a su hermano Hiashi. "Bueno, voy a robarte a Hinata un rato, Hiashi."

-"Sí." Hiashi respondió liberándose de su hija y colocándola entre él y Hizashi. Hinata miró con cautela entre su padre y su tío sin saber lo que estaba pasando. Cuando ella vio a su padre que se alejaba con el resto de la rama, Hinata comenzó a seguirlo, pero sintió una mano en su hombro que la detuvo. Ella se volteó a mirar temerosamente, era su tío Hizashi. Sus temores fueron rápidamente disueltos cuando él le dio una cálida sonrisa, algo que realmente nunca ha recibido de su padre. "Espera un poco Hinata." El orador deslizó su mano al encuentro de la mano de la niña "Esto no va a tomar mucho tiempo."

Al día siguiente….

Hiashi caminó a través del pasillo con Hinata, que lo seguía por detrás.

-"Vamos a continuar con tu entrenamiento mañana por la mañana." Comenzó diciendo eso, no mirando hacia atrás a su hija. " el movimiento de tus pies necesita más trabajo"

-"Sí, padre." Ella respondió dócilmente manteniendo su mirada en sus pies en movimiento.

-"Tuve la esperanza de que serías más rápida... excelente", Se dijo a sí mismo más que a ella. Él dejó de caminar haciendo el menor tropiezo con Hinata casi en la espalda. Él se dio vuelta lentamente, dándole una mirada severa.

- "Escucha, Hinata." Comenzó a esperar hasta que se encontró con su mirada, vacilante como siempre lo fue. "Neji - sama es el jefe de familia. Tan hábil como es , es tu deber protegerlo, así como proteger la capacidad de los Hyuga. "

-"Sí - Sí, padre."

Hiashi miró intensamente a su hija por un momento antes de caminar e irse, dejando a Hinata de pie en el pasillo sola. Cuando su padre estaba fuera de vista, Hinata frotó sus dedos en su frente por el dolor del nuevo sello marcado. Ella sentía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero trató de parpadear rápidamente para secarlas. Miró rápidamente alrededor y vio el jardín Hyuga no demasiado lejos de ella. Extasiada por la bienvenida a las flores, hizo su camino hacia el vacío jardín.

-.-.-.-

Neji se encuentraba sentado delante de su padre, Hizashi, prestando la debida atención a las palabras que él le estaba dando. Era un día después de su cumpleaños y él estaba a punto de comenzar su formación como heredero oficial. Después de completar su entrenamiento físico antes ya por la mañana, fue citado a continuación. Tenía una breve reunión con su padre. Tan joven como era, ni siquiera sabía bien que su formación estaba avanzando muy rápido. Recordaba en las audiencias constantes murmullos entre los otros miembros de la familia que decían que él era el "genio" del clan. _¿Me pregunto si Hinata-chan….?_

-"¿Neji, estás escuchando?"

-"Sí, padre."

-"Como decía, la niña que se reunió el día de ayer, Hinata... ella será tu protectora a partir de ahora. "¿Me estas entendiendo? " Hizashi pidió a su único hijo, teniendo en cuenta que el pequeño cambió ligeramente su cara a una de más atención al oír el nombre de su prima más joven.

-"Sí, padre."

-"Bien. Ahora puedes irte. "

Neji asintió y se levantó caminando hacia la puerta. Él la abrió y cerró poco después, y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo sin ningún lugar a donde ir. Finalmente decidió regresar a su habitación.

A su camino, fue distraído por el sonido de unos sollozos en el jardín, que estaba justo al lado de él. Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad él miró más hacia el jardín notando una pequeña figura encorvada sobre el suelo. Parecía que los sollozos eran procedentes de él o ella.

Neji se acababa de acercar a la pequeña figura…, él reconoció el corte de pelo y el único color de cabello que solo una persona portaba en toda la familia. Neji se acercó por detrás buscando curiosamente el por qué del llanto de Hinata.

- "Oye ¿por qué estás llorando?" Pidió

Hinata dejó de llorar. Él vio sus hombros tensos, y su cabeza que se levantaba lentamente para mirarlo a él. Cuando él vio sus ojos rojos e hinchados y húmeda las mejillas de la niña, sintió algo extraño apretar su pecho.

-"N - Neji-sama..."

Él levanto una ceja y se acercó agachándose junto a ella. "Tú no ha respondido a mi pregunta."

-"Yo, yo... Lo siento." Ella limpió sus lágrimas furiosamente. "E-es q-que d-duele"

-"¿Qué?" Preguntó mirando alrededor buscando cualquier signo de una lesión. Su atención quedó atrapada en la mano de la niña que se trasladó a su frente para mostrarle la marca del sello de la maldición.

-"Oh..." Él pausó mirando a la marca intensamente. "¿Te duele mucho?"

Ella atenta " N - no demasiado. Sólo duele a-a veces... "

Neji inclinó su cabeza en una profunda reflexión. Juntó su frente con la frente de la pequeña en la marca del sello. "¿Se siente mejor ahora?"

-"U - Um..." ella sentía enrojecer sus mejillas por el estrecho contacto.

-"¡Ya sé! ..Podríamos poner una toallita fría en él. " Neji le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-"N - No... y-ya estoy bien - gracias, Neji- sama. "

Él se colocó a su lado y se paró mirando seguir su ejemplo.

- "Tú no tienes que llamarme así ¿sabes?"

Hinata sorprendida le miraba con pregunta.

-"Todo el mundo así me llama... por eso quiero que tú no lo hagas."

-"B- Bueno... ¿C-cómo debo l- llamarlo?"

-"Hmm ...", él cambió su peso para pensar de pie.

-" ¿Q-qué hay de N – Neji-san?" .Ella dijo

Él le dio una mirada disgustada: "No, eso me suena a más edad."

-"Oh." Se rió un poco "Yo s-supongo que tiene razón. Um... ¿nii-san? "

-"Pero yo no soy tu hermano."

-"¡Oh ... um ...¿neji - kun?"

El rostro de Neji se iluminó una vez reflexivo y se dirigió a ella con una pequeña sonrisa. -"¡Sí, eso es mucho mejor!"

-"B- Bien." Ella dio una sonrisa. "usted es realmente agradable Neji - kun"

-"¿Huh?.¿Tú piensas Eso? "

Ella asintió fervientemente "Sí. La mayoría de los demás miembros de la familia principal de nuestra edad no son tan amables conmigo como usted... "

-"¿Por qué dices eso?.¿A que te refieres?" Una parte del joven Neji sentía una extraña sensación de exceso de proteccionismo, también hervir la ira dentro de él.

-"Yo no sé... simplemente... d-dicen..."

-"¿Dicen qué?" Preguntó con persistencia.

Ella bajó su mirada y se puso a juegar con sus dedos, "E-ellos dijeron... que yo... yo era f-fea...era… h-horrible por t-tener esto... ...", susurró moviendo su mano hacia a la marca de maldición.

Neji sabía que no habría podido oír lo que dijo la pequeña si no se hubiera inclinado más cerca de ella. Pero después de escucharla, él no estaba seguro de si realmente quería. En un primer momento fue sorprendido, pero que gradualmente la momentánea conmoción se convirtió en pura rabia. En una primera reacción, con sus puños apretados a sus costados, él se sintió listo para ir a buscar a los ciertos autores. Al instante que él iba hacerlo, otro sonido de sollozo lo detuvo en su camino. Él se dio vuelta para ver, una vez más, Hinata lloraba. Él dio un suspiro y pensó: _Padre dices que ella es mi protectora... en lugar de eso me siento como si yo fuera su protector..._ Caminó hasta ella nuevamente y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. Ante aquel suceso ella lo miró a través de sus ojos llenos de lágrima.

-"Tú no eres." Neji simplemente hizo uso de la palabra. "Horrible, quiero decir."

-"¿R - realmente...?" Ella dejó de llorar inmediatamente no dejando salir más sus lágrimas.

Neji hizo su mejor cara y le dio otro sonrisa, "Sí, creo que eres linda."

Hinata sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó fuertemente. Esto, por supuesto, causó a Neji sentir pequeño sonrojo y un roce de sus mejillas con las de ella, mientras que vacilante también la envolvió sus brazos en el pequeño cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un mes más tarde...

Hiashi entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él con rapidez. Había notado a su hermano mayor sentarse tranquilamente a beber una taza de té caliente. Hizashi miró a su hermano menor y le hizo un gesto para que se siente cerca de él. Hiashi cedió y se sentó.

-"Hizashi - sama." Saludó a su hermano reuniendo su mirada con la de él.

-"Hermano... ¿sabes por qué te he citado aquí?" Hizashi dijo

-"No, yo no."

Hizashi asintió y se puso de pie desde su sitio, mientras Hiashi permaneció sentado en el suelo.

- "¿Cómo está progresando la pequeña Hinata?" Pidió al caminar para abrir la puerta de la habitación. La mayoría de los Hyuga estaban en misiones en esta hora del día, por lo que no tenía miedo de ser escuchado por alguien. Hizashi había acabado prefiriendo siempre tener la puerta abierta de su habitación, por lo que podría tener una buena vista en el jardín, donde su hijo y sobrina estaban sentados y hablando. Inclinado sobre la puerta, se dirigió a buscar a su hermano que había suspirado con frustración.

-"Ella no está avanzando tan rápido como nos gustaría que fuera." Por último, contestó amargamente. "Ella carece de motivación para luchar, y sus competencias son un desastre. Me temo que… tengo que admitir que como protector, sería bastante inútil. "

Hizashi volcó su mirada hacia atrás sobre los niños centrándose más en los tres años de edad, Hinata. Una parte de él sentía repugnancia hacia su hermano por las ideas que tenía de su propia hija, pero se obligó a sí mismo a ignorarse.

- "La pequeña Hinata es única en los Hyuga." Comenzó. "A diferencia de los demás, veo un verdadero espíritu suave en ella. Como todos nosotros siempre solemos mantener nuestras emociones ocultas, ella no parece temer a mostrar las suyas libremente. "

-" Mis disculpas, hermano, yo voy a entrenarla más " Hiashi seguía.

-"No hay necesidad de disculparse, Hiashi. Nunca he dicho que era una debilidad. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que no sería conveniente como un protector igual que la mayoría de los miembros de la rama, sin embargo... Yo creo que es muy necesaria. "

Hiashi surcando sus cejas en la confusión. _¿Muy necesaria?_ _¿Cómo su inútil hija era muy necesaria? Eso no tiene sentido en absoluto._ "Yo no entiendo lo que quieres decir, Hizashi - sama."

Hizashi no respondió durante unos minutos y mantuvo su lugar y su mirada que se centraba únicamente en los dos niños que jugaban en su naturaleza despreocupada. Él casi quería reír al ver a Hinata que ciegamente camina por las calles con sus ojos vendados tratando de buscar donde se escondía su primo. Obviamente, tenían que haber hecho las normas antes sobre el uso de ningún Byakugan. Para que no hubiera ninguna trampa en el juego.

-"Cuando mi esposa falleció hace dos años, Neji fue devastado. En esa edad, no sabía cómo tratar con el dolor. Yo mismo me enojé por la situación, y así Neji seguía sin saber que hacer. Pensando en mi forma: que mostrar el dolor era el camino correcto, no dudó en hacerlo así. " . Él se detuvo mirando a Neji correr detrás de Hinata y aprovechar en tocarle en el hombro antes de correr a la fuga rápidamente. Hinata volteó rápidamente alzando sus brazos para continuar su búsqueda a ciegas. Hizashi notó que Neji se encuentraba de pie detrás de un árbol con una mano en su boca para acallar su risa.

- "Por lo tanto, durante los últimos dos años, Neji rara vez sonrió y nunca se rió alguna vez. Él atacó tanto con ira a quien le dio una mirada simpática. Él siempre gritó que no había necesidad de su pena. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas esto ¿no es verdad Hiashi? ", Él miró sobre su hombro viendo a Hiashi nominado con la cara contraída, todavía en la confusión en cuanto a la razón por la que su hermano fue elocuente en esta historia.

Hizashi volteó de nuevo al frente en los dos niños viendo a Hinata quitarse la venda de los ojos y Neji que se sentaba en el piso. Ambos estallaron en risa, mientras Neji levantaba los brazos en torno al cuerpo a su prima pequeña, la abrazaba….

-"Mirando ahora a Neji, yo nunca había visto que él podría sonreír y reírse tanto como lo ha hecho este último mes. He estado mirándolo de cerca, y he averiguado que la causa de su nueva felicidad no es otra cosa que tu propia hija, Hiashi."

Hiashi abriendo ligeramente los ojos a tales noticias. Así que su hija era inútil como un protector, _¿pero se las arregló para conseguir que Neji hiciera lo que incluso su propio padre no pudo?_ ._Pero aún así... no era la obligación de la rama de la familia ser los protectores de la casa principal_ _¿Cómo sé que Hinata todavía es "muy necesaria"? _Hiashi miró atentamente a su hermano mayor. "¿Qué es lo que sugiere?" Hiashi pidió.

-"Yo simplemente sugiero que a Hinata se le dé otra obligación. Ya se trate de Hinata o no, Todo el mundo sabe que Neji no necesita de un protector." Hizashi hizo una breve pausa para volver a ver a los dos niños que ahora se acaban de sentar en el banquillo. "La tradición Hyuga establece que cada miembro de la casa principal debe tener un protector, que se deriva de la rama de la familia. Aunque todavía Hinata es técnicamente la protectora de Neji, me gustaría darle diferentes funciones en la materia. "

-"¿Por ejemplo?" preguntó Hiashi

-"Me gustaría que Hinata sea cuidador de Neji." Volteó la mirada hacia su hermano menor para ver su reacción.

Hiashi le miró incrédulo. "¿Cuidador?"

Hizashi asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Caminó hacia atrás, hacia su hermano y se sentó delante de él otra vez. Después de tomar un trago de su té, observó severamente a su hermano. "Hiashi... necesito que me hagas una promesa." Pausó, "Hazme una promesa no como mi protector, sino como mi hermano."

Hiashi suavizado frente a la emoción. "Por supuesto, Hizashi."

Hizashi asintió solemnemente, y centró su mirada lejos de la persona delante de él. "Yo no sé por cuánto tiempo más voy ha estar presente… "

-"Hizashi ¿que?"

-"Me gustaría que me prometas …que cuando llegue el día en que ya no estuviera aquí ..., te asegures de que Hinata estará siempre al lado de Neji."

-"Hizashi..."

-"Por favor, Hiashi. Como padre es mi necesidad velar por la felicidad y asistencia de Neji y la pequeña Hinata es la clave para ello. Así que, por favor, Hiashi, como mi hermano, prométeme. "

Hiashi asintió con ligera reverencia, antes de bajar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos.

-"Se ha corrido la voz de que está peor¿eso es cierto?" Levantó su rostro para cruzarse la mirada con los ojos de su hermano mayor. Esta vez, no se guardó y expresó su preocupación libremente. "Dígame hermano, y no me mienta... ¿cuán mal está?"

Hizashi suspiró, "Me siento como si mi cuerpo estuviera desgastado, y me canso con demasiada facilidad. Afortunadamente todavía puedo manejar mi máscara ante los demás, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo más podré hacerlo."

-"Ya veo." Hiashi se inclinó ligeramente y centró su mira lejos de su hermano por primera vez en todo el encuentro. Ese acto podía ser objeto de muchas sensaciones, pero en este momento los dos no eran cabeza y protector, son los dos hermanos que nacieron para serlo aun si no es en la familia Hyuga. Él volteó atrás en una seria mirada, una vez más, como lo hizo el pleno contacto visual con el Jefe Hyuga. "Como su hermano, me prometí mantener en secreto su enfermedad... por lo que hermano, yo le prometo que Hinata estará al lado de Neji-sama."

No cabe duda de que Hizashi se sintió aliviado al oír esto, porque él lo dijo claramente. Cerró los ojos y sonrió ligeramente, "Gracias, Hiashi... gracias a ti, mi hermano."

Un minuto de silencio pasó por encima de los hombres dando tiempo para detenerse en sus pensamientos. Hiashi miró al frente a su hermano mayor, al igual Hizashi miró hacia atrás, curiosamente, en él. "Hizashi...quisiera preguntarle."

-"¿Hm?"

-"¿Cómo es posible que usted llame a mi hija 'la pequeña Hinata'? "

Hizashi dejó a la luz una risa, "no estoy realmente seguro. Parece que me he encariñado mucho con mi sobrina. Por otra parte¿quién no lo estaría? "

Una pequeña sonrisa agraciada se dio en Hiashi ; "Se hace cada vez más difícil ser un padre severo."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

27 de diciembre de ese año...

Hinata se despertó temprano el día de su cuarto cumpleaños. Era obvio decir que Hinata no deseó levantarse temprano el día de hoy, pero ella FUE DESPERTADA. Neji había llegado a comienzos de la mañana despertándola y diciendo que quería ser el primero que le deseara un feliz cumpleaños. Ahora, fue diciéndole que quería mostrarle algo.

Cuando el joven salió de su habitación, Hinata sintió, la precipitación del hielo y del frío viento soplar contra ella, automáticamente tembló y sus ojos se centraron en las cubiertas de nieve en el patio, una amplia sonrisa hizo su camino hacia sus labios por la satisfacción. Era la primera vez que ella veía la congelación de aquella sustancia blanca, sin saberlo se había enamorado de la hermosa nieve que había fuera. Hinata miró por delante y vio a su primo, vestido con gusto por el tiempo, corriendo tranquilamente en el patio hacia la puerta que lleva a la entrada principal. Ella dio un vistazo alrededor del área vacía, llena de nada, sino del silencio, podría decir que debía ser realmente muy temprano ya que nadie parecía estar despierto. El tono naranja del cielo le confirmó que el sol aún iba en aumento. "¡Hinata -chan!" Neji la llamaba con lo más parecido a un susurro ya debajo en el patio.

Ella rompió su atención a él, y vio la propuesta de su seguimiento. Hinata asintió y saltó hacia abajo en la nieve donde tranquilamente le esperaba Neji. Cuando se vio atrapada por él, Neji se apartó de ella y comenzó a abrir la puerta con precisión tratando de evitar hacer cualquier clase de ruido.

-"¿N –Neji-kun?" Ella susurró.

Él gruñó al empujar la puerta abierta un poco más, "¿Qué?"

-"U - Um...", jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos juntos. " ¿Acaso no es ir contra una d-de las normas que t-tú, Mmm, salgas sin permiso de tu padre?"

Neji dejó la puerta abierta y se movió a ver a su prima. Él parpadeó un par de veces antes de una pequeña sonrisa se deslizara en su rostro. "Sí, pero es tu cumpleaños, Hinata - chan. Además, vamos a estar de vuelta antes de que alguien se entere, te lo prometo. "

Hinata lo miró temerosamente. Ella recordó todas las veces que fue regañada por su padre por todo lo que hizo mal ... y no era algo que quería que le pasara de nuevo. Pero ella confíaba en Neji. Pero si Neji decía que todo iba a salir bien, entonces no cabe duda de que así sería. Hinata asintió a sí misma en garantía, "B - Bien."

Neji sonrió una vez más y terminó de empujar la puerta para abrirla. Una vez abierta, caminó a través de ella para que Hinata lo siguiera y luego poder cerrarla detrás de ellos. "Bien Hinata-chan, vamos." Dijo mientras tomó firmemente de la mano de su prima pequeña y comenzó a conducirla en el bosque aledaño.

Neji la llevó profundamente en el bosque pasando por todos los árboles asfixiados en la brillante nieve. Incluso con su pesado abrigo y guantes, Hinata todavía podría sentir al frío enviar escalofríos arriba y abajo de su columna vertebral. Ella habría tenido más escalofríos si no hubiera estado tan concentrada en su mano que era cogida fuertemente por Neji.

-"¿N -Neji - kun?" Hinata preguntó.

-"Solo un minuto más, Hinata-chan, casi estamos allí." Él respondió rápidamente para luego seguir la marcha. Hinata asintió en la comprensión y siguió corriendo detrás de Neji con las manos conectadas con gusto.

Hinata no se dio cuenta cuando habían entrado a una pequeña área, ni tampoco se dio cuenta de que Neji había dejado de correr, ella tropezó con la espalda de él y cayó al suelo. Ella pensó sentir un fuerte dolor por la caída, pero se sintió aliviada al saber que la nieve amortiguó su caída.

-"O - Oh..." Ella se preguntó en el suelo, sentía lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos ,la visión borrosa, notó algo en frente de su cara. Parpadeo lejos a las lágrimas y miró más de cerca la palma abierta de la mano de su primo. Hinata alzó la mirada y vio el brazo de su primo que le prestaba ayuda para levantarse, Neji tenía la cara divertida.

-"Eres realmente torpe¿sabías eso? " Él miró al frente y suspiró, "¿Y tú eres mi protector...?"

Hinata bajó su mirada al suelo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. "Yo y-yo - lo siento..."

Neji suspiró de nuevo, "No lo sientas, es tu cumpleaños¿recuerdas?"

La tímida niña parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su primo la cara alegre que tenía "Bueno… ¿Vamos?. Tú no has visto aun tu presente. " Él se acerco más a ella ofreciendo su mano para levantarla. Hinata sonrió tímidamente y aceptó su mano y tirando de ella para alejarse del suelo. Una vez que estaba de pie, Neji vio a otro sitio y señaló, justo por delante de los dos. Hinata siguió la dirección señalada vio una pequeña laguna congelada que brillaba bajo el sol de la mañana. Ella sin aliento, y no tenía la madurez necesaria para saber que lo que estaba viendo era verdaderamente una bonita vista.

Neji corrió hacia el borde del estanque llevando a Hinata con él. "¡Mira!.¿No es hermosa? Todo es de hielo. " Él se montó en la superficie de hielo y comenzó a caminar con cautela observando sus pasos. Dejó de dar pasos para volver a examinar cuestionable. "¿tú no vienes?"

-"U - Uh... ¿N - Neji-kun... es seguro?"

-"Por supuesto que es seguro. Todo es hielo sólido, no va a romperse." Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en impaciente espera. Hinata asintió lentamente y tuvo un lento paso hacia el la laguna congelada, y otro paso más adelante con sus brazos alzados tratando de equilibrarse. Ella trató de acercase a su primo. No muy lejos de allí, sintió que sus pasos resbalaban sin poder detenerlos, Ella cerró los ojos para no ver su caída. Cuando ella no sintió la colisión con el hielo, abrió los ojos con cautela y vio un par de brazos envueltos alrededor de su estómago que la sujetaban. Ella se volteó a mirar detrás y se sonrojó al ver la cara de Neji tan cerca de la suya.

-"Realmente eres torpe." Dijo seguido por una pequeña risa.

Hinata sentía sus mejillas calentar más en la vergüenza, mientras Neji la ayudaba a pararse bien.

-"Gr - Gracias – Neji-kun." Ella habló dócilmente y él en respuesta sólo sonrió.

Ellos se miraban el uno al otro por un rato antes de que el rostro de Neji se iluminara rápidamente. "¿Quieres ver tu presente?"

Hinata inclinó su cabeza en la confusión. "Pero N - Neji- kun... yo pensé... que esto era m-mi presente?"

-"Bueno... es parte de ella. Ven aquí. " Él agarró la mano de su prima y la llevó hacia uno de los muchos árboles que rodeaban el pequeño lugar.

Él se aproximo cerca de las raíces del árbol y comenzó a excavar en la nieve. Hinata no podía mirar lo que él estaba haciendo por que su cuerpo de éste bloqueaba su visión. Después de unos minutos, él se puso de pie y se dio vuelta rápidamente asegurándose de que ella no había visto nada aún. "Cierra los ojos, es una sorpresa." Él le dijo severamente.

Hinata asintió y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Neji ondeó su mano delante de su cara para asegurarse de que no miraba, y la empujó suavemente hacia el árbol ."Ya puedes abrir los ojos"

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos que se centraron en el árbol delante de ella. "¿Un árbol?" Hinata preguntó.

-"No, no el árbol. Mira hacia los pies del árbol. " Él se trasladó junto al lugar donde había señalado. Hinata deriva los ojos hacia donde Neji había mencionado, y al ver sus ojos se abrieron y dio un pequeño grito de asombro que escapó de su boca. Ella se agachó casi de inmediato para tener una mejor vista en el pequeño tesoro que existía entre toda la congelada nieve, era un pequeño grupo de flores amarillas. Los pétalos estaban ligeramente manchados con la nieve, esto sólo se añadía más a la belleza de las mismas. Hinata se acerca más a los pétalos aterciopelados y, ya al lado de ellas, acercó su mano.

-" Mi padre, me trajo aquí hace unos días." Neji hablaba mirando como Hinata acariciaba a las pequeñas flores. "Encontré esas cuando estuve aquí. Papá dice que se llaman Jazmines del Invierno o algo así. "

-"¿Jazmines del invierno?" Hinata preguntó sonriendo deliciosamente en las flores.

-"Sí... dijo que son una de las pocas flores que florecen en el invierno." Él pausó y observó a Hinata que tenía la cara alegre entonces eso le causó a él mucha felicidad. En eso él sintió un calor en las mejillas, aunque él no estaba realmente seguro de por qué.

-"... Por lo tanto, este es tu presente." Añadió al notar que Hinata dirigió su atención de nuevo a él. Sus mejillas a continuación se sintieron más calientes , él bajo su mirada, pero siguió hablando.

-"Tú siempre estabas en el jardín, así que pensé que te gustaría, como tú sabes, este ...", él se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás con sus pies , sintiéndose algo nervioso.

Neji miró hacia abajo en el suelo nevado evitando su mirada. "A ti… ¿te gusta?"

Preguntó tranquilamente esperando escuchar su respuesta, pero no oyó nada más que su respiración. Justo cuando él iba a mirarla pensando que a ella no le había gustado después de todo, sintió un tacto suave y agradable en su mejilla. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que Hinata le acababa de dar un beso. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Hinata se había retirado rápidamente tratando de cubrir su cara enrojecida con sus manos, pero no obstante, eso hizo a Neji tener una sonrisa genuina y enrojecer intensamente.

-"G - Gracias – Neji-kun." Ella sonrió ampliamente con una pequeña risita siguiente.

Él sonrió de nuevo a ella y se puso de pie. "Tenemos que volver a la masión , Hinata-chan. Todo el mundo va a estar despierto pronto." Él miró a la cara una vez más y vio que ella estaba feliz.

-" ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata - chan.!"

* * *

**REVIEWS**

AH!!! disculpen si por allí hay alguna falta ortográfica, es que a veces suelo ser un poco distraída .

**Gracias por haber tomado un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic.**

**..Bell.**


	2. Promesa

**Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**

**Capítulo dos : Promesa **

Las nubes gris oscuro en el cielo parecían ajustarse perfectamente al estado de ánimo del día. En este día, un funeral se celebra en la mansión Hyuga. La ceremonia terminó, y la mayoría de Hyugas se retiraban a sus habitaciones o funciones anteriores. Hinata a sus cinco años estaba en un estado de ánimo muy deplorable. El invierno ya ha transcurrido hace mucho tiempo, y las estaciones del año daban luz a la primavera. Hinata siempre había adorado a la primavera, principalmente por el nuevo florecimiento de las flores. Sin embargo esta vez, se sentía con el corazón destrozado. Pues se había previsto que el nacimiento de su hermana menor iba a ser una ocasión feliz, pero con el nacimiento de Hanabi se produjo la muerte de la madre de Hinata.

A pesar de la gran distancia entre ella y su padre, Hinata siempre había tenido una estrecha relación con su madre. Después de todo, fue por ella que ganó su gran amor por el maravilloso jardín lleno hasta los bordes de las variedades de flores. Ahora Hinata estaba sentada en el banco de piedra del jardín Hyuga mirando una hermosa flor, pero ahora solo podía sentir el dolor de la soledad o quizás… abandono fue el término más correcto

No demasiado lejos del llanto de Hinata estaban el Jefe y el heredero del Clan de Hyuga mirando solemnemente. Ambos vestían la ropa negras tradicionales que se usaba para los funerales y el duelo, pero sus caras fueron un asunto casi diferente. Hizashi miraba a su sobrina impasible, pues él había sido entrenado para hacerlo en cualquier momento de la muerte, pero Neji se permitió dar una expresión más simpática, que le dio sólo a Hinata. Él sabía el dolor de perder a una madre, y también sabía como era realmente desgarrador.

Hizashi dio un paso adelante sacando a Neji de su deslumbramiento, y caminó lentamente hacia Hinata y tomó asiento en el banquillo junto a ella. Hinata tomando aire y limpiando sus lágrimas vigorosamente antes de mirar al hombre respetado. "H - Hizashi-sama...", y volvió a tomar aire y parpadear lejos sus lágrimas.

Hizashi no la miró a ella, sino miró hacia abajo en el grupo de flores.

-"No te sientas con la necesidad de ocultar tus lágrimas de mí, pequeña Hinata." Habló suavemente con una mayor calma acerca de eso.

-"Las lagrimas son un signo natural de la pena. Aunque, no todo el mundo lo expresa de la misma manera. Hay quienes nos lamentamos ocultando nuestras emociones detrás de una máscara de estoicismo, y hay quienes se lamentan permitiéndose mostrar libremente sus emociones." Él miró a ella y vio cuánta atención le estaba dando, pero su rostro se mantuvo sin expresión.

-"Desde temprana edad, nosotros somos entrenados para saber cómo poner esa máscara de estoicismo, pero a pesar de su intención de hacernos más fuertes, no alivia los corazones del dolor de la pérdida. ¿Eso tiene sentido? "

Hinata asintió fervientemente.

-"Me parece que el dolor sólo se puede tranquilizar cuando podemos mostrar cómo nosotros nos sentimos acerca de la situación. Una de las maneras más efectivas de hacer esto sería llorar. Tan doloroso como el momento es, cuando tú liberas tus lágrimas, tú también liberas lentamente el dolor que sientes. Aunque tú nunca podrás conseguir sobreponerte a la pérdida de su madre, tú serás capaz de avanzar y ser más fuerte en el corazón por ello. Creo que tú, pequeña Hinata, tendrás el corazón más fuerte de todos. " Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa y la miró, mientras ella le dio una frágil sonrisa a cambio.

- "Neji, por el otro lado, tuvo una manera diferente de llorar a su madre". Él habla una vez más capturado su atención de nuevo. "Él encontró que enojándose era la manera más eficaz de hacer frente a su dolor. En cierto modo, puede ser efectivo. La única desventaja de este método es que la pared que se empieza a construir alrededor del corazón bloquea a cualquiera que intente acercarse. En el momento en que alcanzan una edad más avanzada, ellos son amargos y están más solos que antes." Él se detuvo cuando notó a Hinata buscar en él preocupada. Él sonrió suavemente para tranquilizar a ella.

-"No te preocupes por Neji, pequeña Hinata. Ese pudo haber sido el caso en un principio, pero gracias a ti, esos muros que estaba construyendo se derrumbaron y ahora es capaz de avanzar por el camino que se pretende." Él se puso de pie y miró hacia abajo una vez más.

-"Déle tiempo, mi pequeña Hinata. Tú serás capaz de avanzar lo suficientemente pronto." Con esto que él dijo, se alejó a unirse con el resto de los ancianos donde también estaba su hermano. Detrás de Hiashi, uno de los sirvientes de la casa de la rama mecía en sus brazos a Hanabi recién nacida.

Hinata miró al pequeño grupo de Hyugas hasta que otra presencia se sentó al lado de ella. Dando la vuelta ella se encontró con su primo que suavemente le sonreía. "Oye Hinata-chan ".

-"N - Neji - kun...", Ella intentó dar otra de sus sonrisas débiles, aunque sintiera que dolía hacerlo.

Neji miró abajo hacia sus pies, y su sonrisa desapareció. "Lo siento Hinata-chan. Sé cómo te sientes".

Hinata sentía las lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos en la memoria de su madre, y en silencio también miró hacia abajo a sus pies.

-" duele mucho ¿no?" Neji dijo.

Hinata asintió en respuesta. "Sí - Sí... yo... perdí a mi madre..." .

-"Sí...yo también perdí a la mía."

Hinata, enjugó en sus ojos las lágrimas, eso las hizo desaparecer antes de ellas cayeran, y miró Neji que miraba en una profunda reflexión.

- "Yo -yo nunca supe que s-su mamá… ".Hinata seguía.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Neji como él miró atrás en ella.. "a Ella le hubieras gustado mucho …Hinata-chan."

-"¿D-de verdad?" preguntó Hinata.

Él se rió ligeramente; "Sí... ella también hubiera pensado que eres muy linda."

Hinata se sonrojó y alejó su mirada de él por la vergüenza.

-"Por lo tanto ¿cómo era tu madre?" él preguntó de repente.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo a él como si pensara qué decir.

-"Ella a-amó las flores... y- y ella fue siempre agradable con t-todos..." una sonrisa avanzó en los jóvenes labios de Hinata como si ella viera a su madre otra vez. "Ella siempre me s-sonrió... y me dio muchos de abrazos y b-besos...", ella se rió haciendo que Neji sonríe un pequeño más.

-"¿Sabes qué Hinata-chan?" Neji preguntó y Hinata sacudió la cabeza. "Yo nunca supe de tu madre, pero... ella me recuerda a ti."

Los ojos de Hinata se ensancharon y las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos una vez más, pero esta vez ellas fueron lágrimas de la alegría. "¿t –tú crees eso Neji-kun?".

-"¡Sí! Lo más probable es que seas igual a ella cuando crezcas. "

Su sonrisa se amplió en la felicidad, " Eso s-sería agradable..." Hinata respondió feliz.

Neji saltó del banco y se agachó cerca de las flores con su espalda a ella. "¿Fue ella bonita"? él preguntó al escoger uno de las flores y caminado hacia ella y parándose delante de ella.

Hinata asintió con firmeza; " ¡Ella fue realmente bonita!"

Él asintió y le colocó la flor en el pelo justo encima de su oreja derecha. El se inclinó para mirarla y sonrió "Entonces tú eres definitivamente como ella".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era cerca de la mitad del verano, cuando se envió una invitación a Hizashi Hyuga, él fue invitado a una boda, que se celebraría en algún lugar del centro de Konoha. Él aprovechó esta oportunidad para introducir a la mayoría de las personas al heredero Hyuga, Hizashi llevó a Neji a la ceremonia.

El padre y el hijo tomaron su asiento en uno de los pasillos hacia la parte posterior. Hizashi no conocía a la novia y el novio personalmente, pero cuando hay una boda en Konoha toda la gente importante es invitado así se conozcan o no. Este es el caso, Hizashi estaba allí sólo para ver la boda y posteriormente dar sus felicitaciones. Él planeo quedarse para la recepción pero sólo poco tiempo mientras charlaba quizás con la Cabeza del clan de Uchiha y el Hokage. A fin de cuentas, su plan original fue de introducir en sociedad a su heredero, Neji Hyuga.

La ceremonia se inició con la novia y su padre teniendo su marcha en el centro de pasillo. Ella se acercó a su novio y los votos comenzaron. Neji miró todo esto con fascinación y curiosidad. Él nunca había visto una boda antes, por lo que no hay duda de que todo esto fue nuevo para él. Agradeciendo al hecho de que ellos estuvieron ubicados en la parte trasera de la sala, Neji se inclinó hacia su padre a la captura de su atención. Cuando Hizashi se encontró con los ojos de su hijo en espera, Neji colocó su mano en el lado de su boca, en un gesto para que nadie lo escuchara. "Padre¿qué están haciendo?" Preguntó susurrando.

Hizashi se inclinó hacia abajo a su hijo para que pueda escucharlo mejor. "Ellos se están casando, Neji."

-"Ah... ¿pero por qué?" Neji preguntó con curiosidad.

-"Porque ellos se aman uno al otro." Hizashi respondió.

-"¿Se aman uno al otro?" Neji repitió lentamente. "Pero... ¿qué no aman a su familia?"

Hizashi rió entre dientes calladamente, "Es un tipo diferente de amor, Neji".

Neji arrugó la frente en la confusión.

Hizashi sonrió la curiosidad de su hijo. "No es el tipo de amor que tú sientes por tu familia; En lugar de ello, es el tipo de amor que sólo tienes por una persona."

-"Así y... ¿cómo sabes si tú amas a esa persona?"

-"Bueno... con la persona que tú amas, quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ella. Cuando tú estas alrededor de ella, sientes tus latidos del corazón muy rápidos, y te pones nervioso. Pero, a pesar de eso, tú deseas pasar todo el día con ella. Tú haces muchas cosas para asegurarte de que ella está feliz y no deseas que esté con otra persona más que contigo. "

Neji observa a la pareja que se casan que se entregan anillos el uno a otro.

-"Cuando tú te casas das a la persona que tu amas un anillo que significa que la amas y ella te ama, y ambos planean permanecer juntos durante el resto de su vida." Él se detuvo en el momento en que el novio y la novia se besaron y el resto de la sala estalló en aplausos en la recientemente pareja.

Hizashi sonrió y giró a mirar a su hijo, quien mira y estudia el ritual entero. Él se inclinó hacia la oreja de su hijo y susurró: "Y por último, tú sabes que la amas cuando ellas es la única a quien tu deseas besar."

Un rubor avanzó en mejillas de Neji como él disparó su atención a su padre con la sorpresa inocente.

Hizashi sonrió y rió mientras que la pareja caminaba de vuelta hacia el altar para abandonar la sala. Él miró a su hijo para verlo obviamente en qué pensaba, "Así me cuentas Neji... tan joven tú¿hay una niña por ahí a quien tú ames así?"

Neji giró su cara que se ruborizaba para mirar hacia sus pies, ya que sólo una cara apareció en su mente. _Hinata-chan..._

Hizashi sonrió una vez más sabiendo exactamente en quien su hijo estaba pensando. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, aunque, le gustaría que fuera fácil para dos personas de la casa principal y de la rama de sentir amor libremente.

Después de que todos los invitados comenzaron a salir de la sala y dirigirse a la recepción, Hizashi tomó Neji para dar con él sus felicitaciones a los novios. Una vez terminado, entraron a la sala de recepción donde todas las personas que se dividieron en grupos pequeños y tenían una conversación amigable entre sí. El jefe Hyuga observo la habitación y encontró la cabeza Uchiha y su familia que hablaban con el tercer Hokage. Hizashi se aventuró a través de la multitud hasta llegar a la posición donde se encontraban, justo al frente de ellos.

-"Hokage - sama." Hizashi se inclinó en respeto y giró para saludar al Uchiha. "Fugaku."

-"Ah, Hizashi, Usted vino." Fugaku saludó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Hizashi, yo no lo he visto en un rato." El Hokage habló amistoso. "Usted está un poco más pálido que de costumbre¿estás enfermo?"

-"Por supuesto que no, Hokage - sama, creo que estoy cansado." Hizashi respondió mantenimiento de una expresión severa en su rostro.

Los dos hombres respetables asintieron en la comprensión, ya que ambos sabían que era agotador ser un líder.

-"Hokage - sama, Fugaku, me gustaría presentarles a mi hijo Neji,." Hizashi dio un empujo suavemente a Neji hacia adelante de él. " Él es el heredero del Can Hyuga."

-"Hola Neji." El hombre más viejo saludó con una amplia sonrisa. "Yo me he enterado de sus logros tempranos en la academia; muy impresionante".

-"Gracias Hokage- sama." Neji respondió inclinándose en respeto.

-"Él parece un chico fuerte, Hizashi. Tú debes estar orgulloso". Fugaku comentó.

-"Yo soy, Fugaku. Ahora bien¿qué hay acerca de su heredero? "

Fugaku sonrió ligeramente y se trasladó un lado para revelar a su esposa y sus dos hijos. El hijo más alto fue definitivamente el mayor, pero el otro parecía ser de la misma edad que Hinata.

-"Ustedes conocen a mi esposa, Mikoto. Este es mi hijo mayor y heredero Itachi, y mi hijo menor Sasuke." Él presentó.

-"Sus chicos parecen fuertes también. ¿Sin duda usted estará orgulloso de ellos"?

-"Yo estoy."

Como los adultos hablaron, Neji miró fijamente a los dos hijos de Uchiha. Él no tuvo que mentir al decir que el mayor intimidaba con su mirada, definitivamente; pero con el menor fue lo contrario. Los dos chicos jóvenes se cruzaron las miradas y miraron en blanco el uno al otro por un momento antes de que cada una adornara un ceño. Llámele competencia masculina temprana, pero lo que era Neji no pareció gustarle mucho este chico. No era nada personal al joven Uchiha, pero jamás desde que Neji empezó en la academia, él ha estado consiguiendo ponerse verdaderamente nervioso alrededor de todos los chicos su edad y más jóvenes. Tal vez es el hecho de que Hinata empezaba la academia, y él acaba de ser de su protector. Al menos, eso es lo que él se decía.

-.-.-.-

Hizashi y Neji volvieron a la mansión Hyuga, y tan pronto como se caminó a través de la puerta, Neji corrió hacia el jardín. Hizashi siguió en la curiosidad de lo que su hijo planeaba hacer. A llegar en el jardín, Neji vio que Hinata estuvo en ningún lugar a la vista. Él frunció sus cejas en confusión. "Hinata - chan siempre está en el jardín..." se dijo a si mismo. "Me pregunto dónde está..."

-"Ella está probablemente en el dojo de entrenamiento con su padre." Hizashi habló tomando por sorpresa a Neji por un momento antes de que éste entendiera lo que su padre dice. Él asintió a su padre y corrió rápidamente hacia el dojo, que no estaba lejos del jardín. Hizashi sonrió al mirar el actuar de su hijo y siguió después de él.

Hinata saltó para atrás unos pasos y lentamente se formó de nuevo en la posición Hyuga. Ella jadeaba mucho, y se sentía más nerviosa delante de la mirada crítica de su padre.

-"Hinata, tropiezas demasiado . La postura Hyuga son movimientos elegantes y se llevan a cabo con precisión. "

-"Sí - sí padre." Ella jadeó de pie y se inclinó en respeto a él.

-"¡Hinata -chan!" Una voz familiar entró en el dojo.

Hinata se volteó y vio a Neji corriendo con una cara feliz.

- "¿N - Neji - kun...?"

-"Oye¿qué estás haciendo ahora?" Neji preguntó con ansiedad.

-"Um ..." ella puso su dedo de la mano en sus labios y miró con cautela a su padre en cuestión. Antes de que Hiashi pudiera contestar, otra figura entró en la habitación.

-"Neji, no es cortés interrumpir a alguien en entrenamiento." Hizashi reprendió severamente e inclinado su cabeza en saludo a su hermano, quien se inclinó en regreso del saludo.

-"Está bien Neji-sama. Creo que será todo por el día de hoy." Hiashi rompió severamente mientras observa a los dos más pequeños con leve curiosidad.

Neji sonrió y tomando de la mano a Hinata.

-"Bueno, Hinata-chan¡vamos!"

-"Neji." Hizashi llamó haciendo parar a los dos en la puerta y girar hacia él.

-"La pequeña Hinata todavía lleva su equipo de entrenamiento." Él rió ligeramente, "Tal vez deberías permitir que se vaya a cambiar primero."

-"Oh." Neji murmuró notando ahora lo que su prima llevaba. "Bien. Hinata - chan, anda a vestirte y reúnete conmigo en el jardín. "

-"Um... b- bien, Neji- kun."

-"¡Y de prisa, esto es importante!" Él le dijo a ella, ésta asintió en el entendimiento antes de correr hacia su habitación. Neji salió poco después dirigiéndose hacia el jardín una vez más.

Los dos hermanos gemelos Hyuga se miraron el uno al otro con sus cejas levantadas y pequeñas sonrisas en sus caras.

- "Neji- sama no podía estar lejos de mi hija por más de un par de horas¿no?"

Hizashi suspiró cansadamente, "Parece que no."

-"Por lo tanto¿confío que la boda fue todo bien?"

El más viejo asintió en respuesta y se inclinó contra la pared. "Neji ha sido presentado al jefe del clan Uchiha, así como al Hokage."

Hiashi asintió y miró intensamente a su hermano. El hecho de que se ponía cada vez más pálido y miraba más cansado tan temprano en la mañana, no era precisamente un indicador de buena salud. Activando su byakugan, Hiashi utilizó su visión para ver en el cuerpo de su hermano para observar con escepticismo en sus órganos. Su corazón es lo que le llamó más la atención. Latía lentamente y evidentemente no bombeaba sangre rápidamente como debería ser. Hubo un pequeño desgarro en el pulmón de Hizashi , por donde la sangre se filtraba lentamente. Esto explicaría todas las toses duras que oyó de su hermano.

-"Estoy seguro de que parece mucho peor de lo que realmente es." Hizashi habló alto después de darse cuenta de lo que su hermano estaba haciendo.

Hiashi desactivando su byakugan y le dio a su hermano una expresión casi ilegible. "No veo por qué no va al hospital para que lo curen."

Hizashi suspiró de forma audible y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-"Tengo realmente…. Lamentablemente, nuestro personal médico no es lo que solía ser años atrás. " siguió

-"Cuando perdimos a Tsunade, nuestro conocimiento médico de la aldea no llegó a ser más ampliamente reconocido." -"que es por ello que no pueden curarme. En lugar de ello, sólo se ofrecieron a darme algunos analgésicos. Pero el dolor no es el asunto aquí." Hizashi se inclinó de la pared y avanzó hacia la puerta, por donde su hijo y sobrina habían desaparecido no hace mucho tiempo. Él se detuvo momentáneamente y miró sobre su hombro a su hermano. "Hiashi." Él llamó consiguiendo su atención. Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se volvió a mirar afuera.

- "¿Por qué no vamos a ver lo que nuestros hijos hacen?"

-.-.-.-

Hinata corrió hacia el jardín después de vestirse en uno de sus kimonos. Cuando ella llegó, Neji ya estaba allí esperando. Ella caminó hasta él, y él le dio una mirada seria.

-"Hinata-chan, nosotros nos casaremos."

- "¿C-casarnos?"

-"Sï." Neji asintió alegremente.

-" ¿P-por qué?" ella pregunta no sabiendo realmente qué es el matrimonio.

-"Mi padre dice que eso hacen las personas que se aman el uno al otro".

-"¿De verdad?" ella pregunto confundida.

-"¿Ajá. Pero sólo uno se casa con la persona que quiere pasar el resto de su vida." Neji habló recordando todo lo que su padre le dijo mientras estaban en la boda. "Y uno sabe que ama a esa persona cuando se quiere que ella sea feliz."

-"Oh, bien." Ella sonrió en la comprensión. "Por lo tanto... ¿eso significa que nosotros sentimos amor, Neji-kun?"

-"Creo que sí." Él reflexionó brevemente. "Causa que quiero quedarme contigo para siempre y hacerte feliz, Hinata-chan."

-"Ohh ...",Ella se ruborizó . "Y-yo también Neji-kun."

Neji sonrió en alivio, "Bien, ahora que estamos enamorados, tenemos que contraer matrimonio."

-"¿C-cómo n-nosotros hacemos e-eso?" Ella preguntó todavía no entendiendo exactamente el ritual extraño.

-"Tenemos que pararnos así...", él habló moviendo a Hinata parándole delante de él. "Y luego tenemos que -" _¡Oh, me olvidé que tenemos que darnos anillos !... _pensaba a sí mismo preguntándose donde encontraría anillos.

Él retorció su cara en el pensamiento, mientras se preguntaba que hacer; Hinata miró apenas fijamente en él y curiosamente, cerciorándose de no moverse de su lugar. "¡Ya sé!, Hinata-chan espérame aquí." Él gritó corriendo por el vestíbulo hacia su habitación.

Neji regresó tan rápido como apenas la dejó, pero esta vez el tenía dos pedazos de hilos. Corrió a ponerse de pie delante de ella otra vez y le entregó uno de los pedazos, que ella tomó en la confusión.

- "¿Por qué está cuerda Neji-kun?"

-"Estos son nuestros anillos. Mira cómo lo hago." Neji dijo.

Él sostenía la mano izquierda de Hinata y se aseguró de recordar en que dedo se ponía el anillo. Aún tan joven como fue, Neji siempre tuvo una memoria impecable. Él comenzó a atar el hilo alrededor del dedo de la mano y terminó con un nudo. "¿Viste? Eso es tu anillo. Ahora tú tienes que hacer el mío." Él le dio su mano izquierda y señaló que dedo debía atar.

Hinata asintió en la comprensión y ató con cuidado el hilo alrededor de su dedo. Después de asegurar el nudo, ella mira a Neji en espera de qué hacer luego. "Ahora..¿qué más Neji-kun?"

Neji se detuvo por un momento mientras un lento rubor avanzó en su cara. Hinata se preguntó acerca de la causa del por qué se ruborizó, ya que realmente no lo ha hecho casi tanto como ella lo hizo. Él giró su mirada lejos de ella mientras trataba de acabar con su sentimiento nervioso.

-"Um ... tenemos que, uh ...", él tropezó en sus palabras antes encontrarse con su mirada inocente una vez más. "Tenemos que besarnos."

-"¿Besarnos?" Hinata se ruborizó más que Neji y miró fijamente e inocente en él. "¿E- en la mejilla?"

Neji sacudió la cabeza mientras ambos se ruborizan intensamente. "En los labios."

-"Oh, Oh...", ella susurró y sintió como si su cara estuviera ardiendo. "Um ... bien, Neji-kun."

Él asintió, dio una paso más cerca y se inclinó abajo hacia ella, su cara se tiñó de color cerezo. Él pasó saliva de forma audible y tocó sus labios con los suyos y se retiró atrás rápidamente.

-"... Ahora estamos casados." Él sonrió suavemente, y Hinata devolvió la sonrisa feliz.

-"Así que... Mmm¿qué es lo que hacemos ahora, Neji- kun?"

-"Uh ...", él reflexionó, puesto que realmente no supo que fue lo que ocurrió después. "Creo que tendremos que permanecer juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas."

-"Oh, bien." Ella asintió sintiéndose feliz de que ahora era capaz de entender lo que es el matrimonio.

Neji acercándose a Hinata tomó de su mano y viendo como su rubor lentamente desvanecía.

-"¿Eres feliz, Hinata - chan?" él pregunto en la preocupación leve.

Hinata miró fijamente en él con incredulidad por un momento antes de sonreír ampliamente. Ella asintió con firmeza, "E-estoy muy contenta Neji- kun. Sentimos amor ¿recuerdas? "

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews... **

**AHHH !!! al igual GRACIAS por leer , dejen sus reviews XD, bye**

**... Bell.**


	3. El corazón de un padre

**Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**

**Capítulo tres : El corazón de un Padre  
**  
Los dos hermanos gemelos observan a la distancia como sus hijos estallan en otro ataque de risa. Desde el día de ayer, los hilos que se ataron a sus dedos no se habían caído y no tenían la intención de desaparecer. Hiashi y Hizashi sabían que Neji y Hinata realmente no tenían un verdadero alcance en la idea del matrimonio, pero en su intento es más como una promesa que se dieron el uno al otro. Una promesa de permanecer uno con el otro hasta el final de sus días. Como jóvenes e inocentes que ellos fueron, esta promesa es algo que los padres entendieron que se dio con gran madurez y comprensión para su edad. Ni el hombre puede ver este vínculo entre ellos desvaneciendo con el paso del tiempo cuando ellos lleguen a ser más sabios en comparación con los días de su niñez. El evidente amor que había crecido para el otro fue arraigado profundamente en el núcleo de su existencia. Este amor era algo que no podía ni siquiera ser empañado... al menos, no por nadie, solo por los amantes.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo vas ha dejar que _esto_ perdure, Hizashi?" Hiashi entrecerró los ojos en los dos niños de corta edad, que se encontraban ahora corriendo por todos lados y con Neji que se acercaba detrás de su hija, con la clara intención de atraparla.

-"¿Y que es _esto_, hermano?" la cara de Hizashi era todo lo contrario de su gemelo. Él parecía tranquilo y en paz con una pequeña sonrisa que agraciaba sus labios.

Mientras él estaba visiblemente más relajado, en posición de sentado; Hiashi se sentó tiesamente y formalmente fuera de lo acostumbrado en presencia de un miembro de la Casa Principal. "¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a dejar que ellos vivan en este cuentos hadas?" Él habló sin emoción con los dientes rechinando.

-"Son jóvenes, Hiashi."

-"Y eso supone que es algún tipo de excusa¿es eso?" Hiashi estaba visiblemente rígido y apretaba haciendo muecas de arrugar el ceño.

-"Tú eres el que permite que ellos tengan diversión ahora, y miras descuidadamente… y cuando sus esperanzas se destruyan, cuando se den cuenta de lo que es su destino"

-"¿Y cuál es _ese_ destino, Hiashi?" Hizashi pregunta frente a su hermano con una mirada de seriedad en lugar de su anterior aspecto pacífico.

Hiashi resistió el impulso de mirar a su hermano con incredulidad. Por dentro, sólo podía preguntarse de por qué Hizashi actuaba de esa manera incrédula a algo que ambos conocían muy bien.

- "Su deber como miembros de la casa Principal y de la Rama." Habló lentamente, como si eso ayudaría a dar un empujón a la memoria de Hizashi.

Hizashi no respondió y sólo miró a su hermano en blanco. Ni siquiera parpadeó mientras él esperó que Hiashi continuara de mala gana.

Hiashi inhaló profundamente, y casi miró hacia los niños otra vez, pero recordó cuan irrespetuoso era girar lejos de su superior sin permiso, un hermano o de otro tipo. Más que una obligación, el deber se había convertido en un hábito a través de sus años. Su deber había llegado a ser un conjunto de normas para honrar a quien se refirió como el más noble y más pura sangre de Hyuga.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo más los dejarás antes de que Neji-sama tome conciencia que se dedicará cada minuto con sus deberes como heredero, y Hinata se dedicará cada minuto a ser su… ser…?", él se detuvo para aclarar su garganta, "protectora." Él se corrigió a sí mismo y miró a Hizashi cualquier cambio en la expresión. Fue capaz de observar rápidamente el momento de la emoción que se dio a través de la cara de Hizashi antes de volver rápidamente su expresión habitual.

Hizashi sonrió con poco entusiasmo y volvió a mirar a su hijo y sobrina. Por esta vez, era Hinata ahora quien perseguía a Neji. Neji era evidentemente más rápido que Hinata, lo que permitió molestarse en su juego consiguiendo estar ligeramente frustrado por su ventaja. Sin embargo, las sonrisas nunca abandonaron sus rostros. "No me sorprende cuan obvia es la forma de pensar de la casa de la Rama. Evidentemente, esto es todo un asunto de maestro y sirviente en sus mentes. "

-"Hizashi"

-"No hay necesidad para eso Hiashi." Hizashi respiró. "No está lejos del concepto de la mayor parte de la familia de la casa principal creer así también. Lamentablemente, soy uno de los pocos que desean que esta mentalidad desista…. He perdido muchos años que debería haber utilizado para solucionar este problema". Él bajó su mirada entristecida a su regazo. "Este Clan se está muriendo... Hiashi."

Los ojos de Hiashi se ensancharon ligeramente en esto, pero no se desvanecieron como de costumbre.

-"Tan formidables como todos parecen estar... nuestra verdadera debilidad viene desde dentro." Su rostro endurecido en un ceño de agitación clara.

Hiazashi siguió.

-"Nosotros no estamos en guerra con extraños... estamos en guerra con nosotros mismos, uno con el otro. Principal y la Rama... una división entre la familia es... ", él suspiró mirando hacia el jardín distraídamente.

-"Ridículo." Hiashi terminó ahora mirando a los dos niños jugando. Al parecer, ahora Hinata lloraba por no ser tan rápida como Neji, que ahora le aliviaba con una sonrisa llena de disculpas obvia.

Hizashi rió ligeramente, "Esa es una manera de describirlo." Dejó de reír y retuvo su pacífica sonrisa pero con arrepentimiento. "Eso es por lo que debí haber luchado para cambiar todos estos años. Todo lo demás parece tan insignificante ahora… Ridículo... ", él rió de nuevo con una orilla más feliz ello. "Ridículo que tuvo que tomar a dos jóvenes niños para enseñarnos tal lección."

Hiashi estaba sonriendo suavemente ahora, "¿somos patéticos para hombres crecidos, no?"

-"De manera alarmante." Hizashi respondió.

-"¿Y ahora qué, Hizashi?" Hiashi preguntó más seriamente. "¿Qué podemos hacer, posiblemente…? "

Hizashi inhaló profundamente y se levantó haciendo que Hiashi haga lo mismo rápidamente. Cuando él estaba ya de pie, Hizashi miró amorosamente a Neji y Hinata, que se tomaban de las manos con un cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Hinata se enrojecía fácilmente a la vista de su propio hijo

-"Yo..." empezó Hizashi, "Haré algo útil. Voy a luchar para hacer realidad su cuento hadas. "

Hiashi sólo podía mirar fijamente a su hermano a sabiendas de que esa lucha traería consigo.

-"Dime Hiashi." Hizashi habló más haciendo alto a la mirada de la cara de Hiashi que era más estoico. "¿Qué es a lo que realmente le temes?"

-"¿Temo?" él repitió llevando lentamente su mirada lejos en el pensamiento. _"Temo... el día en que Hinata o Hanabi tengan sus sellos activados por algún castigo. Sé que es inevitable, pero no puedo dejar de sentir tal desesperación en el pensamiento. "_

Hizashi miró tristemente a su hermano. "No hay necesidad de sentirse avergonzados por temer eso, Hiashi. Creo que eso sería cualquier temor para un padre. Pero yo te puedo asegurar... ", él se detuvo para aliviar a Hiashi con una sonrisa. "Dudo que la pequeña Hinata experimentará jamás ese tipo de dolor a causa del sello."

Hiashi lo miró fijamente con incredulidad y con evidente confusión. "¿Cómo sabes que eso no sucederá?"

Hizashi sonrió nuevamente volviendo a ver a su hijo y sobrina. "Porque mi Neji... ha desarrollado un lazo con tu Hinata. Para permitir que su dolor lo aflija a él también. "

-.-.-.-

Poco a poco, todos los ancianos comenzaron a ubicarse en sus respectivos asientos en la sala de consejo a esperar. Hizashi se sentó al frente de la sala, Observando a los miembros del consejo con una cara severa y sin expresión. Él miró más hacia la puerta donde su gemelo, Hiashi, estaba permitiendo que los ancianos pasen a la habitación. Cuando Hiashi giró para hacer frente a la mirada de su hermano, se inclinó y deslizó la puerta cerrándola en señal de que todos los ancianos estaban presentes. Hizashi asintió a sí mismo y encaró al pequeño grupo de ancianos, que escondieron bien su confusión detrás de sus rostros de piedra.

- "No dudo de que todos ustedes se preguntan la razón por la que he pedido esta reunión en un plazo tan breve", Hizashi limpiando su garganta para frenar la tos que instó su salida a la fuerza. Se hace cada vez más difícil de reprimir cualquier signo de su enfermedad a cualquiera. Él sabía interiormente que su enfermedad empeoraba, su tiempo se acababa. Para garantizar la seguridad y protección de su hijo, él sabía que ésta convocatoria de los ancianos para discutir los planes para el futuro hubiera tenido que darse más antes que en estos momentos. Si…más tarde, habría sido demasiado tarde.

- "Neji es el heredero del Clan Hyuga, y en esta reunión vamos a discutir sobre las precauciones que tomaremos para sus días futuros." Él se detuvo para analizar los rostros de los ancianos viendo algunas caras de sorpresa y otras de sospechas.

-"¿Hizashi-sama, tan pronto?" El jefe anciano pidió en la curiosidad.

-"Hitoshi, mejor ahora que más tarde." Él respondió simplemente y observó como Hitoshi abría y cerraba los ojos con escepticismo en la cabeza. Hizashi giró lejos del jefe anciano y encaró al resto de los ancianos en lugar. "Necesito establecer algunos preparativos en caso de que me pase algo antes de que Neji llegue a los 18".

-"Perdónenme, Hizashi-sama," Hitoshi interrumpió con una ligera inclinación, "¿Pero… hay razones para creer que a usted le pasará algo antes de que Neji-sama llegue a mayor de edad?"

-"Por supuesto que no, mi querido amigo Hitoshi." Sonó tan amistoso, pero la cara estoica de la cabeza Hyuga así como su tono sin emoción lo contradijo. "Pero es mejor estar preparado. ¿No estás de acuerdo? "

Hitoshi simplemente asintió mantenimiento su mirada analítica sobre su líder.

Hitoshi, él mismo, no era mayor en edad con respecto a los dos hermanos gemelos, su rostro era más estrecho que su mentón y mostraba arrugas que hacían que aparente de mayor edad.

Hizashi inhaló y limpió su garganta para prevenir alguna tos que quisiera escapar. "Como decía, esta reunión no es más que para fijar los preparativos para cuando Neji asuma el liderazgo. En caso de que yo no viva el tiempo suficiente como para cumplir mis funciones como Jefe del Clan Hyuga, me gustaría asegurar un jefe temporal hasta que Neji asuma el control. "

-"Hizashi - sama", otro anciano habló desde la segunda fila, "La tradición establece claramente que en caso de que esto ocurriera, los ancianos tomarán el relevo temporal del liderazgo hasta que el del heredero cumpla los 18 años de edad."

-"Yo entiendo eso." Hizashi respondió rápidamente manteniendo su calma al exterior. "Como Jefe Hyuga, tengo el poder para cambiar esas tradiciones para poder satisfacer los intereses del Clan."

-"¿Desde cuándo romper la tradición ha sido siempre el mejor interés del clan?" El anciano más viejo habló con enfado evidente en la declaración anterior. "Hemos vivido durante años por la tradición, y jamás ningún problema se ha producido."

-"¿Cómo usted o cualquiera de nosotros puede garantizar que siempre será lo mismo?" Hizashi endureció el tono y su rostro formó un rápido ceño "Las tradiciones son sólo buenas hasta que comienzan ha causar más problemas en lugar de acabar con ellas."

-"¿Y usted cree que nuestras tradiciones están causando problemas ahora?"

-"Yo lo creo." El ceño de Hizashi le hacía parecer una escultura en su ira. "Como es en mi poder, por consiguiente, voy a cambiar lo que creo que será lo mejor para el clan."

-"¿Qué tiene en mente?" Hitoshi rompió en medio de los dos hombres que discutían.

Hizashi se calmó rápidamente, limpiando su garganta, y miró sin inmutarse a los ancianos "Si me pasa alguna cosa antes de los 18 años de edad de Neji, me gustaría pasar a la jefatura temporal a Hiashi Hyuga." Una vez que el nombre fue proclamado, todos comenzaron a hablar en voz alta en evidente desacuerdo.

-"¡Hiashi es un miembro de la ramal!"

-"Y un gran líder." Hizashi argumentó enseguida. "Él ha alcanzado más de la mitad de lo que la casa principal tiene "

-"¡Pero él es un miembro de la ramal!" El hombre mayor habla con ira. "¡Nunca antes desde la división de las familias se ha tenido un miembro de la rama en el poder!... ¿Ahora quiere hacerlo el Jefe temporal?"  
-"¿Se ha vuelto loco, Hizashi-sama?"

-"¡Esto es ridículo!"

Hizashi sentado todavía, no se molestó en hacer caso a los arrebatos y estallidos de los demás. Él había previsto esta reacción, pero esperaba que ellos vieran la genialidad de su plan .En segundo eso sería casi imposible con esos tradicionalistas Hyuga, estaba casi desesperado.

-"Hizashi-sama," Hitoshi habló y silenció al resto de los ancianos. "Siempre, a través de los años, hemos respetado y apoyado sus decisiones, pero esto es algo que simplemente no podemos permitir." El resto de los ancianos asintió con la cabeza en un acuerdo claro.

-"Si se permiten o no, eso es mi elección, mi decisión y permanecerá como tal. Usted, como los ancianos están aquí simplemente para asesorarme y tomar testimonio de mi proclamación. "

-"Como ancianos Hyuga ", argumentó Hitoshi atrás con la misma calma exterior del Jefe. "Es nuestro trabajo de cerciorarnos que no se dirija este Clan a la extinción."

-"¿Y usted cree que mi hermano siendo Jefe temporal del Clan lo hará?" Hizashi hizo su reclamo.

-"¡Él es un miembro de la ramal¿Desde cuando uno de ellos nos dirige? " El más antiguo de los ancianos humeaba claramente ."No podemos permitir que se realice esa sugerencia suya."

Hizashi entrecerró sus ojos,

-"No es una sugerencia, es una decisión. Y tendrá que aceptarse. Como la cabeza del Clan es mi decisión y sola mía. Los ancianos no tienen voz en él. El único deber que tienen ustedes aquí es ser testimonio de mi conclusión. "

Hizashi deslumbró a todos los ancianos con tal afirmación. Él no sentía ninguna confianza hacia los ancianos, y sólo podía desear que al menos a un miembro de la rama se le permitiera ser un testigo también. Aun así, en caso de que muera, el miembro de la rama sería impotente contra todos los ancianos.

-"Esta reunión es suspendida por el momento. Es tarde, así que discutiremos este asunto el día de mañana. Ustedes pueden retirarse." Hizashi tuvo que tomar una onza de autocontrol para mantener sus emociones, la mejor manera de tratar con él era simplemente abandonar la sala antes que el resto de los ancianos. Él sabía que siendo el Jefe Hyuga o no, esto iba a ser una lucha y la guerra. Pero Hizashi está dispuesto a luchar hasta el día de su muerte, si eso significaba cambiar para bien al Clan.

-.-.-.-

Hizashi caminó por los oscuros pasillos del recinto Hyuga. La noche había caído, y la mayor parte de la familia ya se había dormido, o se iba a dormir. Siguió su camino derecho y se acercó a la puerta que estaba cerrada y que pertenecía a la habitación de su hijo. Él alzó las manos dispuesto a tocar la puerta, pero decidió no hacerlo y sólo resbaló la puerta abriéndola y entró. En lugar de ver la habitación completamente oscura y a su hijo durmiendo profundamente bajo las cubiertas, lo que vio fue a Neji sentado en su cama con su lámpara de mesita iluminada débilmente y en sus pequeñas manos se encontraba un rollo abierto del cual leía. En el sonido de la apertura de la puerta, Neji miró curiosamente y sonrió cuando notó que el visitante era su padre.

-"Padre." Saludó alegremente. Neji se disponía a mover las cubiertas y levantarse, pero con un movimiento de su mano, Hizashi le indicó a su hijo que se quedara en su lugar.

-"Veo que todavía estás despierto." Hizashi sonrió suavemente y caminó más cerca y se sentó en una parte de la cama muy próximo de su hijo. Él miró en el rollo y reconoció algunas posturas Hyuga. "¿Estudias hasta estas horas de la noche?"

-"Sí, padre. Usted dijo que aprendiera tanto como pueda sobre el estilo de lucha Hyuga. "

-"¿Eso dije yo?" Él sonrió un poco, pero aquella alegría no irradio en sus ojos.

Neji devolvió la sonrisa, pero se perdió al notar la expresión extrañamente triste en el rostro de su padre. "¿Qué le pasa, padre?"

Hizashi sacudió la cabeza; "No es nada, Neji. ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás así, para meterte a la cama? "

La cara de Neji se retorció y mostraba un ceño. "Padre... Yo soy demasiado grande para eso."

El hombre mayor rió por aquellas palabras de su hijo y le acarició la cabeza. "¿Qué eres qué?..." su risa se apagó y su mirada se dirigió al hilo envuelto alrededor del dedo anular de su hijo. En esto, su sonrisa se amplió cariñosamente. "¿Cómo van las cosas con tu esposa, hijo mío?"

-"¿Mi esposa?" El muchacho inclinó la cabeza en forma cuestionable. "¿Qué es una esposa?"

Hizashi resistió el impulso de reír otra vez. "Una esposa es el nombre que se le da a la mujer con quien tú te casas. Al hombre en el matrimonio se le llama marido. "

El rostro de Neji se iluminó en la nueva información apenas tan rápido como un pequeño sonrojo adornaban sus mejillas. "Así que... Yo soy el marido y …¿Hinata-chan es mi esposa...?"

-"Eso es correcto." Hizashi sonrió más amplio al ver feliz a su hijo que parecía estar pensando en la pequeña niña de cabello índigo. "¿Así que te estás llevando bien con tu esposa?" Preguntó de nuevo.

La sonrisa Neji se extendió hasta sus ojos mientras asentía fervientemente. "Yo amo a Hina-..., me refiero a mi esposa."

-"Eso es bueno… Neji. No te olvidarás jamás del amor que sientes por la pequeña Hinata¿comprendes? "

-"Por supuesto, padre. No voy a olvidarlo nunca, lo prometo. "

La sonrisa de Hizashi se suavizó y le acarició la cabeza a Neji una vez más. Luego se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

-"Mejor vete a la cama ahora, Neji. No querrás estar demasiado cansado para jugar con la pequeña Hinata mañana¿quieres estar mañana cansado? "

Neji sacudió la cabeza "No, yo iré a dormir ahora." Él colocó su rollo en su mesita de noche y alcanzó su lámpara para apagar la luz

-"Buenas noches Ne-… " una sequedad en la garganta de Hizashi detuvo su oración e hizo que tuviera una tos. Las toses eran duras y parecían inexorables. Neji observó fijamente a su padre con la lámpara todavía encendida, y pudo divisar fácilmente el dolor grabado en el rostro de su padre.

-"¿Padre...?"

Hizashi ondeó su mano a Neji cuando ya pudo controlar la tos. Una vez que la controló por completo, sonrió de nuevo a su hijo con unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su frente.

-"No hay nada de que preocuparse, hijo. No es nada. " Él sonrió más ampliamente a pesar de su ronca voz con la esperanza de tranquilizar a su hijo preocupado. Tan joven como él era, todavía miraba a su padre con escepticismo .

-"Buenas noches Neji." En eso, Hizashi deslizó la puerta saliendo rápidamente la cerró detrás de él.

Neji siguió mirando fijamente el lugar de donde su padre salió y no pudo ayudar a la sensación de preocupación que ponían trampas a sus emociones. Llegó a apagar su luz y se decía a sí mismo que no había necesidad de preocuparse. Después de todo, su padre le había dicho que no era nada, y él creyó en su padre, de todo corazón.

-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto...más tarde en la noche...

Ocultos en la oscuridad en una de las habitaciones antiguas abandonadas en el complejo Hyuga, se sentaron un grupo de hombres. Estos hombres estaban todos inclinados con unas pocas velas que apenas iluminaban sus pálidas características. Para las pasadas pocas horas, los hombres habían estado discutiendo lo que les fue dicho por su propio líder. Uno de los hombres se sentó un poco erguido que los demás y actuaba en calidad de portavoz. Su cara estrecha y la mandíbula parecían a un fantasma en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-"Eso es ridículo." Uno de los hombres habla con clara agitación.

-"Un miembro de la rama Hyuga convertirse en la cabeza... ¡Ja!"

-"Hizashi ha perdido el juicio claramente."

- "¡Como nosotros, los ancianos, concordaríamos con tal decisión,… Jamás!"

-"Calma mis colegas ancianos." Hitoshi silenció al grupo para que le dirigieran su atención.

- "Es evidente que tenemos un problema. Y el hecho de que nosotros no tenemos mucho poder comparado con Hizashi-sama hace las cosas peores. Sin embargo... " él se detuvo levantando la cabeza más alto, cerrando y abriendo sus ojos y una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios delgados. " Nosotros contamos siempre con nuestro ingenio." Sólo cuando los demás se mantuvieron en silencio y atentos, siguió diciendo. "Sé que esta situación nos enfurece mucho a todos pero hagamos que Hizashi-sama crea que hemos aceptado de mala gana su sugerencia. Sólo entonces nosotros podríamos cambiar la situación." Él respiró hondo y observó las llamas que parpadeaban de las velas y causaban falta de luz " Y en caso de que se produjera su muerte antes del cumpleaños 18 de Neji-sama, simplemente nosotros impediremos a Hiashi tomar la jefatura."

-"¿Cómo lo hacemos, Hitoshi?"

-"Simple." Su sonrisa se amplio y su mirada se transformó a una forma maliciosa. " En tal caso de ocurrir la muerte prematura de nuestro líder, Neji-sama será bastante joven ... y muy impresionable. Sin duda, en todos nuestros años como ancianos, hemos mantenido una capacidad de manipulación. Sería demasiado fácil influir en las creencias de Neji-sama de acuerdo a nuestros intereses. "

-"¿Y qué de Hiashi?"

-"Él ni siquiera tendrá la oportunidad de entrar o reclamar como jefe temporal Hyuga. Sólo en la muerte de Hizashi podríamos realmente lograr el poder. Por supuesto, esto es sólo una medida de precaución ante la idea de que nuestro Jefe Hyuga realmente... dejará de existir. "

-"Por supuesto, Hitoshi, es sólo una medida de precaución."

* * *

**Inexorable:** Que no se puede evitar.

**Escepticismo:** Desconfianza o duda de la verdad o eficacia de algo.


	4. Peleas

**Edades:** _**Neji: 7 - Hinata: 6**_

**Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

**

**Capítulo cuatro: Peleas**

Hinata se sentó tranquilamente en su escritorio. Era oficialmente su primer día en la academia, por lo que sería una subestimación decir que estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué una vez más, quien no lo estaría? Especialmente si esa persona es Hinata. Hasta ahora, sólo había algunos otros que estaban sentados en sus pupitres. Ella adivinó que la mayoría de los niños seguían jugando fuera de la clase, ya que aún no había comenzado.

Ella mantuvo su atención en sus dedos mientras jugueteó con ellos. La pequeña agradecía que Neji le había acompañado hasta la academia e incluso a su clase, pero una parte de ella deseó que él se hubiera quedado hasta que comenzara su clase. La otra parte de ella sabía que él probablemente tenía amigos con quien quisiera jugar. Hinata sólo podía esperar que quizá ella también pueda hacer amigos también.

Su atención giró a la puerta del aula cuando ella oyó que todos los niños entraban corriendo delante del sensei. Todos tomaron sus asientos con las quejas bajas y las expresiones aburridas en sus caras. Hinata echó un vistazo cuando notó a dos muchachos ocupar los asientos de su mesa, pero los niños realmente no prestaron mucha atención de la chica tranquila en el lado distante. Ella mantuvo sus ojos sobre los dos muchachos, los estudiaba. El más cercano se asemejaba un poco al otro muchacho junto a él. Ambos tenían el cabello castaño y desaliñado, su ropa tenía manchas marrones que seguramente se había ensuciado jugando toda la mañana. A pesar de que había esas similitudes, definitivamente no se parecieron el uno al otro cuando vio sus caras. El muchacho junto a Hinata miró a lo largo notando que está lo miraba. Al ver esto, Hinata se volvió rápidamente a mirar fijamente a sus dedos mientras que el chico siguió mirándola, curiosamente.

Hinata bajo su mirada, y sentía inmediatamente su rubor crecer en la cara. Sus dedos temblaban, por lo que rápidamente puso una mano en su regazo y con la otra se cepilló el cabello. Mientras ella cepillaba nerviosamente su cabello, escuchó un grito de asombro del niño que estaba a su lado. Volteándose a ver ella, para hacerle frente a él, pero su atención del niño se centró en su frente. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y su boca abierta por la sorpresa. Antes de que Hinata pudiera pedir qué pasaba, él ya había girado a ver al niño de su lado pidiendo que éste observe a la niña y más a su frente. Ambos muchachos miraron intensamente en ella… con miradas curiosas. "¿Ves eso, Juro?" El niño más cercano a ella pregunta.

-"Sí...", él se detiene para mirar nuevamente a su amigo. "oye, Kaito¿qué piensas, qué es?"

Juro se encogió de hombros y finalmente se reunió con los ojos muy nerviosos de Hinata. "Oye tú¿qué es esa cosa en tu cara?"

Hinata colocó sus manos sobre su cara, "¿Q-qué q-quieres decir?"

-"¡Esa marca en la frente, estúpida!"

-"O - Oh...", ella murmuró frotando sus dedos sobre su sello de la maldición, que se oculta muy bien por sus cabellos índigos. " Es um... uh..."

-"¿Se trata de un tatuaje?" Kaito pidió examinando el sello.

-"U - Um... bien..."

-"¿Tal vez es una marca de nacimiento...?" Juro murmuraban a sí mismo. Él Empezó a reír. " ¡Es una marca de nacimiento muy horrible! " A lo que, Kaito se sumó también a molestar. Sólo cuando el sensei silenció al aula , los dos niños regresaron a sus asientos y dejaron su diversión de lado.

Hinata intentó prestar atención a las palabras del sensei, pero ella mantenía unas miradas rápidas sobre Juro y Kaito. Ella se frotó la frente distraídamente y ya sentía las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos. _¿Es la marca realmente repulsiva?_ Ella en realidad no lo creyó. Hinata había visto a otros con el sello de la maldición y pensó que no se veía mal en todos ellos. Así que tal vez fue ella. Tal vez es horrible porque esa marca estaba en Hinata. Ella retuvo las lágrimas antes de que cayeran corriente abajo por sus mejillas enrojecidas. Hinata resolló, y sólo recordó que eso tuvo que ser la razón para sus reacciones. _Neji-kun me mintió... él me dijo que yo era... era linda... pero mintió..._

-.-.-.-

Era la hora del almuerzo, y la mayoría de los niños estaban jugando, ya que habían terminado sus almuerzos tan rápidamente. Hinata, ignoró comer el suyo y en lugar de eso encontró un terreno detrás de un árbol para sentarse. Desde esta mañana, no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar acerca de lo que los niños le dijeron. Ella resolló una vez más, enjugó sus lágrimas perdidas, y enterró su cara en sus brazos y las recostó en sus rodillas. "Oye." Una voz la detuvo de su llanto. Ella miró arriba bruscamente encontrándose con los ojos interrogatorios de un chico rubio y de ojos azules, que parecía de su edad. Una única cosa extraña acerca de este muchacho era que tenía marcas de bigote en la cara, pero que no parecía molestarle a Hinata. Ella pensó que realmente se veía muy bien de esa manera. "¿Por qué lloras?" él niño preguntó inclinándose hacia ella en sus manos y rodillas.

Hinata sentía el calor de su cara en su proximidad, pero trató de hacer caso omiso de ello y responder a su pregunta. "U - Um... b-bueno, por... e-esto…", Ella le murmuró al levantar su flequillo y mostrarle el sello.

Al igual que Juro y Kaito, la cara de este chico mostró una sorpresa curiosa. "Oh... ¿qué pasa?"

Ella se preguntó brevemente si él habría observado bien aquella marca _¿No ha tomado atención¿Él no pensó que era feo cuando lo vio_? "U - Um...", Ella tartamudeó por el sentimiento de tristeza otra vez. "E-es que a-algunos de los chicos... d-dijeron q-que era h-horrible..."

-"¿De verdad?" él preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Cuando ella asintió, él dio un paso lejos y se sentó al lado, extendiendo sus piernas hacia delante. "Ellos sólo dicen eso por que piensan que eres diferente."

Hinata resolló de nuevo y centró su atención en el muchacho que se encontró al lado.

-"Ellos me tratan de forma distinta también... aunque no sé por qué." Él se encontró con su mirada y una sonrisa débil.

-"¿D-de verdad...?"

El niño sonrió y asintió más amplio. "Pero acabo de ignorarlos." Él se detuvo y se acercó más a ella. "Tú también debes hacerlo. Ellos son estúpidos de todos modos. "

Hinata se sorprendió cuando se encontró riendo nerviosamente. "T-tú tienes razón... um ...", ella inclinó su cabeza a él dudosamente.

Su rostro se iluminó en afirmación. "Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki¡el futuro Hokage!"

-"M -mi nombre es H-Hinata Hyuga." Ella sonrió genuinamente, él volvió hablar de nuevo.

-"Tú sabes…." Naruto inclinó su cabeza examinando el rostro de ella. "Pienso que esa marca te hace parecer bonita."

Hinata se ruborizó ampliando ligeramente sus ojos. "¿D-de verdad?"

Él se frotó la nuca nerviosamente; "Sí ... lo creo."

-"Gracias Naruto-kun ..." sonrió con timidez.

-"¿Tu quiere ser mi amiga, Hinata-chan?" Naruto preguntó de pie y le ofreció su mano.

-"Um, bien." Hinata sonrió ampliamente tendiendo su mano permitiendo que la levantara del suelo.

-"Oye, me permites sentarme contigo en clase¿está bien?"

Ella asintió alegremente y le permitió que la acompañara de vuelta al aula, donde él se aseguró de se siente a su lado, y fuera del alcance de Juro y Kaito.

-.-.-.-

Tan pronto como las clases terminaron, enjambres de niños salieron precipitadamente fuera de las puertas dirigiéndose a sus hogares. El primer día en la academia para Hinata, de hecho resultó mejor de lo que esperaba, por lo que ella supuso. La mañana, por supuesto, fue horrible, pero el resto del día podría ser considerado divertido. Naruto hizo su primer día de clase muy agradable y entretenido. Cuando ella había regresado a las aulas después del almuerzo, Naruto guardó un asiento para ella a su lado. Ella notó que Juro Kaito y dieron unas miradas fijas e incluso arrojaron unos pocos apodos en ella. Uno de los apodos más populares fueron: " cabeza-tatuada " o "la niña con la mancha horrible de nacimiento". _(¡Hombre!…pero que niños "tan creativos"_ ).A pesar de ello, Hinata se puso feliz cuando notó que Naruto caminó delante ella para hacer frente a los dos niños que le molestaban y dispuesto a pegarles si era necesario, e incluso cuando él le sacó la lengua a ellos avisándoles que la pequeña no regresaría. Sí, ella llegó a la conclusión que Naruto Uzumaki fue su primer amigo.

Naruto y Hinata eran algunos de los últimos en abandonar el edificio, aunque no parecía importarles mucho eso. Hinata se sentó sobre una vereda unos pasos delante de Naruto, lo que causó su sorpresa. "¿Qué estás haciendo¿Tú no te vas a casa? ", él preguntó mirado abajo hacia ella.

Ella le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Yo tengo que esperar a N-Neji - kun."

-"¿Neji?" Él murmuró para sí mismo sentándose al lado de ella. "¿él es tu hermano o algo?"

-"No", ella sonrió nerviosamente.

-"¿Es tu amigo?" él persistió.

Hinata descansó su mentón en una de sus palmas pensando por un momento. "Y-yo... supongo que es."

-"¿Tú no sabes?"

Ella rió nerviosamente de nuevo en un desconcierto leve. Para ser honesta, no sabía realmente lo que Neji era. Era un buen amigo de ella, ellos se amaban recíprocamente, e incluso estaban 'casados'. Hinata sólo que no sabía como debía llamar a Neji. Después de todo 'amigo' no era suficiente. "Yo... yo l-lo quiero mucho." Ella contestó esperando que tuviera bastante sentido para que el chico rubio entienda.

Él arrugó la nariz. "¿Él es tu novio?"

-"U - Um..." ella llevó su dedo al mentón y se puso a meditar aquello. "Y-yo no estoy segura..."

Naruto abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta, pero no salió ningún sonido ya que antes que hablara alguien apareció en frente de ellos. Naruto giró la cara para ver al extraño y vio que él tenía los mismos ojos como Hinata, y era un poco más alto, de pelo largo y oscuro. Naruto miró de nuevo a Hinata preguntándole si sabía quién era, pero eso fue confirmado cuando ella se puso de pie y le dio una sonrisa reconociéndolo. Éste muchacho, sin embargo, sólo mantuvo su mirada fija en Naruto reflejando en su rostro molestia.

-"¡Neji - kun!" Hinata exclamó al saltar y ponerse de pie delante de él. Ella le sonrió ampliamente, pero poco a poco la sonrisa desvaneció cuando notó que él todavía no la había observado. Ella siguió su mirada y finalmente se dio cuenta de que él fruncía el ceño a su más reciente amigo Naruto. "¿Neji-kun¿Por qué miras de esa manera a Naruto - kun? "

Neji mostró una sorpresa amarga en su cara al oír la manera en que ella se dirigía al niño con tanta familiaridad. Frunciendo las cejas y continuó mirando al uno y al otro. Miraba fijamente y analíticamente, no pudiendo evitar sentir una extraña sensación de rabia llenar todo su cuerpo. Él apretando la mandíbula y los puños a sus lados también "¿Quién eres tú?" él preguntó entre dientes, que parecía que rechinaban que una pregunta.

Naruto se puso de pie y encaró al chico con una mueca de sonrisa obligada "El Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, futur …"

-"Manténte alejado de Hinata-chan." Él le interrumpió con amenaza evidente en su tono. Sin dejar de observar a Naruto, Neji tomó de la mano a Hinata herméticamente y se dio vuelta para regresar a casa.

Hinata miró incrédula hacia él. " ¿N-Neji - kun ...?"

Naruto estiró la frente en confusión, y una vez notó que ellos estaban dispuestos a irse, él se libró fuera de su aturdimiento y con pasos largos se instaló delante de ellos enojado. Él colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Neji para encararlo una vez más "¡Oye!... ¡Yo soy amigo de Hinata-chan¡Yo puedo estar a su lado si quiero! "

-"¡Tú no eres su amigo!" Neji replicó airadamente y apretó sus manos en puños de nuevo. "¡ Yo soy el único amigo que necesita!" . Y luego miró a Hinata rápidamente, haciendo que ella se estremeciera por aquella expresión enfurecida. "Manténte alejado de él Hinata-chan¿entendido? él no es tu amigo." Le dijo severamente, apretando su mano más estricto.

-" P-pero N-Neji - kun ..."

-"¡Oye!" Naruto intervino entre ellos rompiendo la unión que había de Neji y Hinata con la mano. "¡Tú no puedes decirle que hacer¡Tú no eres el jefe de ella! " .

-"¡Soy su marido, así que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera!"

Naruto fue desconcertado, y sus ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa. "¿Su marido¡No, no eres¡Ustedes no están en edad de casarse! "

-"Sí, y ¿qué¡Estamos casados, así que… ella es mi esposa! "

Naruto volteó su mirada hacia Hinata y suavizó la expresión en pregunta. "¿De verdad, Hinata-chan?"

-"U-um pues...", ella murmuró y sólo asintió con la cabeza sonriendo tímidamente.

Naruto amplió los ojos durante un segundo antes de que su cara hiciera una mueca de disgusto. "Ahh..."

Neji tomó una vez más la mano de Hinata y la jaló una vez más apresuradamente. "Vamos, Hinata-chan, vamos a casa."

-" P-pero... Neji-kun...", susurró y miró sobre su hombro a Naruto. "¡Adiós Naruto-kun¡Nos vemos mañana! ", Gritó sonriente y agitando su mano libre.

Naruto la miró en blanco por un momento antes de salir de su pensamiento y agitando la mano también con una mueca que intentaba parecerse a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Adiós Hinata -chan."

Neji simplemente gruñó y aceleró el paso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días llegaron y pasaron más rápido de lo que Hinata hubiera pensado. Las clases no eran malas ya que tenía un nuevo amigo con quien compartirlas. Seguro, Neji no aprobaría exactamente su amistad con Naruto, pero éste le dijo que no pasaría nada si Neji no se enteraba. Así que, sólo en la academia fueron capaces de jugar juntos, pero cuando llegaba el término de las clases, Naruto y Hinata se aseguraban de que estaban muy alejados el uno con el otro antes de que Neji apareciera. Hinata estaba muy agradecida de que Naruto no tuviera ningún inconveniente de hacer esto por ella. Después de todo, nadie quería tratar con un furioso Neji Hyuga de 7 años.

Ahora, era la tarde del primer día del fin de semana de Neji y Hinata. Al igual que para todos los otros niños que fueron a la academia, los fines de semana eran días libres de la clase. Para 'celebrar' la primera semana de academia de Hinata, Neji decidió llevarla a un prado de flores, el cual encontró con su padre no hace mucho tiempo. Sería una subestimación el decir que Hinata quedó impresionada al ver el gran prado abierto lleno de flores silvestres.

Hinata corrió y se sentó entre las flores y comenzó a olerlas y escoger unas pocas. Neji que observaba a unos pocos pasos de distancia, no podía ayudar a la sonrisa que se expandía a través de su cara. Su mirada se dirigió a su mano izquierda, donde el hilo seguía atado en su dedo anular. Mirando ahora a Hinata, pudo observar que ella llevaba su hilo allí también. Eso hizo crecer su sonrisa aun más.

-"¡Neji - kun!" Hinata lo llamó sacándolo a él fuera de su ensueño.

Él miró, con su sonrisa presente, y caminó hacia de ella. Hinata se puso de pie y le enseñó un puñado de flores que cogía fuertemente con sus manos. "¿Qué es eso, Hinata-chan?" Él preguntó suave ahora que estaba frente a ella.

-"Mira." Ella emocionada con su ramo de flores. " El sensei nos enseñó arreglos f-florales. ¿T-te gusta? "

Neji se centró en las flores de diferentes colores con sus diferentes formas. Él no sabía nada acerca de las flores, pero si Hinata lo hizo, eso cambiaría sus opiniones "bastante". Él habló sencillamente, lo que hacer que la pequeña se alegre más. Él miró hacia abajo en las flores de nuevo, y notó que lo único que las mantenía juntas eran las manos de Hinata. Una idea vino a su mente y él miró rápidamente atrás en el bosque antes de reunirse de nuevo con su mirada de ella.

-"Quédate aquí, Hinata-chan. Espérame que ya vuelvo. "

-"P-pero Neji - kun ..."

-"Espérame aquí". Él volvió ha decir y se detuvo antes de entrar al bosque para mirarla fijamente de manera inquisitiva.

Hinata se giró después de mirarlo durante unos minutos que él se adentraba en el bosque y se sentó en el lugar donde se había sentado entre las flores. Continuó oliendo las flores y recogiendo las que le gustaba. Sólo el silencio hizo que termine oyendo pasos acercándose. En un primer momento pensó que era Neji, ella giró con una sonrisa, que sólo desapareció en menos de un segundo. No demasiado lejos de ella se encontraban parados los chicos que ella había tratado de evitar toda la semana. Los chicos miraron fijamente hacia abajo con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus caras jóvenes. "Oye Kaito, mira quien es."

-.-.-.-

Neji rompió una de las vides de un árbol cercano. Después de cortarlo en un tamaño adecuado para atar alrededor el ramo de Hinata, se lo puso en su bolsillo y corrió de nuevo a la pradera. Antes de salir completamente del bosque, se detuvo al escuchar algunas voces. La única cosa extraña es que la voz no pertenecía a Hinata, pero si a algunos niños. Al principio Neji se puso a pensar que uno de ellos podría ser el niño rubio. Pero cuando finalmente el hizo caso de ellos y de la manera en que trataban a Hinata, sintió que la rabia se llenaba en él. Hinata tenía la cabeza inclinada mirando el suelo, y él podía ver fácilmente las lágrimas que se deslizaban lentamente por el mentón. Los dos muchachos estaban parados delante de ella riendo y poniéndole apodos. No fue hasta que Neji escuchó los apodos que le ponían, que hizo que avanzara sin vacilar. Él pudo distinguir claramente que ellos se burlaban de la marca de la maldición, algo que ella no tuvo elección al recibir. Normalmente, esto lo más probable no lo hubiera enfurecido tanto; pero desde que era para Hinata, eso siempre lo cambiaba todo.

Hinata llevó sus manos a su cara con la esperanza de ocultarla llena de lágrimas. Su padre siempre le decía que llorar era mostrar la debilidad, y permitir que otros vean la debilidad era algo detestable. Sabiendo que no podía dejar de llorar, intentó por lo menos no dejar que los chicos vieran su debilidad. Escuchaba el eco de las risas, y sólo le hundían en más depresión.

Juro se rió dando un paso más cerca que la niña. Él chasqueó la frente de ella, lo que hizo que Kaito se riera más. "¡Tú eres un monstruo, Hyuga! Me pregunto si toda tu familia es un grupo de anormales también. ¡Tus hermanos, hermanas,... ... tu... tu papá y tu mamá! …¡PLAF! "Juro chocó contra el suelo después de ser abordado a ciegas.

Hinata miró hacia arriba bruscamente en el ruido y jadeó al ver Neji sentado encima de Juro dándole puñetazos en la cara.

-"Sólo porque alguien es diferente¡tú piensas que puedes decirle lo que quieres!", Neji gritó airadamente mientras que seguía propinándole puñetazos a Juro, provocándole una hemorragia nasal y algunos moretones.

-"Neji - kun..." susurró Hinata aparentemente congelada en el golpe.

Kaito corrió a Neji y trató, sin éxito, de empujarlo fuera de Juro. De hecho, todo su empuje y tirar hicieron enfurecer a Neji aun más. Una vez que supo que Juro no iba a ser un problema, se bajo de él y se acercó a Kaito con clara ferocidad. Kaito retrocedió con ojos ampliamente abiertos pensando que Neji haría lo mismo con él. Sin embargo todos lo que Neji hizo fue colocar su cuerpo en posición de lucha Hyuga y activar su Byakugan.

Reconociendo inmediatamente esto, Hinata se puso de pie por el pánico. "Neji-kun ¡detente¡por favor, detente! Pero sus suplicas fueron desatendidas.

De repente, Neji corrió hacia Kaito y comenzó a utilizar la técnica básica del Jūken o puño suave. "¡Tú, necio estúpido!" Neji siguió gritando airadamente. "¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a Hinata-chan?!"

Hinata sentía su respiración más rápida al comenzar a entrar en pánico. Ella jadeó bruscamente al ver la espalda del muchacho que se encogía en un claro dolor. Sabiendo los daños que Neji, aun más, podría causar; Hinata corrió hacia él envolviendo fuertemente sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen. Neji se detuvo inmediatamente y miró a Hinata en su sorpresa. "¡Neji-kun¡no!..¡para, por favor! ", ella suplicó escondiendo su cara en el pecho. Neji inhaló y exhaló profundamente tratando de calmarse a sí mismo de la manera en que su padre le había enseñado siempre.

Una vez que él supo que estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo y calmado, él puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Hinata para coger su atención.

Cuando Hinata miró hacia arriba en él con miedo y preocupación, él trató de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Está bien ahora, Hinata-chan. No te preocupes más. " Él apartó la mirada en ella y giró hacia a los dos muchachos apenas inconscientes. "Hinata-chan es mi esposa, por lo que si se burlan de ella una vez más, les golpearé y no dejaré que Hinata-chan me detenga."

No pasó más de unos pocos segundos para que los chicos se pongan de pie con dificultad y concordar frenéticamente en la amenaza de Neji. Una vez que eso se confirmó y murmuraron sus disculpas, ellos fugaron lo más rápido de lo que Hinata pudo haber pensado. Momento después que desaparecieron de su vista, Neji volvió a mirar a Hinata, que todavía estaba aferrada a él. Neji sonrió tiernamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella de manera protectora. "¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan?"

Ella sonrió débilmente y asintió. "Y-yo estoy b-bien, g-gracias a ti Neji-kun."

Neji sonrió de nuevo y alcanzó en su bolsillo, sacando la vid que cortó. " Esto es para tus flores. Puedes atarlo a su alrededor para mantenerlas juntas. "

El rostro de Hinata se iluminó mientras ella aceptó la vid y rápidamente ató alrededor de los tallos de sus flores formando un verdadero ramo. Ella se acercó a Neji con su proyecto de flores terminado "¿Cómo s-se ven Neji - kun?"

-"Realmente, bonito." Él se detuvo y miró el sello de la maldición, que estaba parcialmente oculta detrás de su flequillo "¿Hinata -chan?"

-" S-sí ¿Neji - kun?"

Él tragó nerviosamente y apartó su mirada al sentir que se ruborizaban sus mejillas. "Ellos estaban equivocados, Tú sabes. Y-yo creo que la marca hace que tú te veas... realmente hermosa." Él la miró de reojo para ver su reacción. Y vio como se ruborizaban sus mejillas junto con una sonrisa agradecida que iluminaba sus características. "Se parece a una corona."

-"¿C-corona?" Ella preguntó.

-"Sí, como lo que los reyes y reinas llevan."

-"¡Ahh!" Ella hizo una breve pausa y pensó. "E-entonces¿yo p-puedo ser u-una princesa?"

Neji rió ligeramente, "Sí. Princesa Hinata ... "

Hinata sonrió muy feliz a Neji y dio un paso más cerca de él hasta que estaba en menos de una pulgada. Neji miro hacia abajo en pregunta ha lo que hacía. Ella se paró en punta de los pies y le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla a la vez que ambos se ruborizaban. Cuando ella se separó, ella deslizó su mano a la de él y tomándolo fuertemente. "Vamos a casa, marido Neji."


	5. Pena

**Edades:** _**Neji: 11 - Hinata: 10**_

**Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**

**Capítulo cinco: Pena**

Hinata de diez años caminaba por el pasillo de la Academia con uno de sus amigos más íntimos, Naruto, a su derecha. La clase del día de hoy ya había acabado, y estaban en camino hacia la entrada con el fin de dirigirse a sus hogares. Naruto comentaba acerca de algo u otro, y Hinata lo escuchaba tranquilamente riendo nerviosamente en algunas partes de sus comentarios. Ambos llegaron hasta la puerta de entrada, pero no la abrieron. Naruto se giró a ella con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja. "Aquí es donde nosotros nos despedimos por el día de hoy."

Hinata asintió y sonrió con gusto. "Sí…" Durante años, esta era su rutina. No queriendo enojar al Hyuga, un año mayor que ellos, quien había presentado un reclamo a Hinata como un niño, Naruto aceptó no hablar con Hinata después de las clases. Antes y durante la clase todo iba muy bien, pero desde que Neji hizo su costumbre de caminar con Hinata a casa todos los días, Naruto sabía que lo mejor sería no estar alrededor de su tímida amiga cuando el otro Hyuga estaba al acecho. Hinata estaba agradecida por la comprensión de su amigo, pero tenía la sospecha de que era más por el hecho de que Neji habría logrado intimidar a Naruto. Uno no puede hacer nada, solamente reírse de esta situación. Como resultado de ello, los dos amigos se dirían _Adiós_ en la puerta, y uno saldría en primer lugar y el segundo haría lo mismo luego de unos pocos minutos. Esto impediría cualquier reacción que ellos hubieran tenido que soportar de Neji.

-"Creo que es mejor que tú salgas primero esta vez, Hinata-chan." Naruto habló nerviosamente. "Neji ayer no dejó de preguntar dónde estabas cuando salí primero "

Hinata se rió nerviosamente y asintió con la cabeza. Ella empujó la puerta para abrirla, pero retrocedió y giró la cara hacia a Naruto. "A-Adiós Naruto -kun".

-"¡Nos vemos mañana!"

Hinata asintió y se retiró de las puertas y bajó por las escaleras. Por delante de ella, estaba su primo de pie recostado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Cuando sus miradas se reunieron, ambos intercambiaron sonrisas de saludo. "Neji-kun…"

-" Andando Hinata-chan". Él esperó pacientemente hasta que ella llegó a su lado antes de iniciar su caminata de regreso a casa.

Cada vez que caminaban, eran acompañados generalmente, por el silencio. Era un silencio cómodo, que se hacía evidente por las sonrisas tranquilas grabadas en sus jóvenes rostros. Sin tanto como un vistazo a ella, Neji la tomó de la mano entrelazándose. Hinata las sostuvo firmemente, y no podía ayudar sino solo a ruborizarse. Habían pasado años de los que siempre se tomaban de la mano, pero parecía que nunca se descoloraba el rubor de sus mejillas y los latidos rápidos de su corazón. En la mente de Hinata eso ya no importaba mucho, sobre todo porque Neji le decía a menudo cuánto le gustaba sus mejillas cuando se teñían de color rojo.

Mirando abajo a su mano izquierda, a la que no era sostenida, ella observó el hilo blanco, que estaba atado alrededor de su dedo anular. Con el paso de los años, el hilo había sido reemplazado con otro siempre que se cortaba o estaba demasiado gastado para usarlo. A pesar de que el hilo nunca fue realmente el mismo, era el símbolo de que se importaban mucho. Ahora más maduros, ya no se refirieron más a sí como marido y mujer. No había sido así hasta hace poco tiempo, que descubrieron que su matrimonio no era exactamente verdadero. Sin embargo, eso no cambió el hecho de que todavía se consideraban destinados para estar juntos. Eso era lo que representaban los anillos de hilo.

Hinata miró por el sendero y se dio cuenta de que estaban a mitad del camino para llegar al recinto. Ella sabía que una vez que llegaran, Neji se separaría de ella y se iría ha ocuparse de sus obligaciones como el heredero Hyuga. Esto se convirtió en una rutina desde que Neji cumplió siete años. Hinata siempre se sintió triste cuando él la dejaba, pero eso no importaba, era por los deberes y tenían que ser cumplidos. Neji la miró y notó que tenía la mirada entristecida e inmediatamente se preocupó. "¿Hinata-chan?.¿Qué sucede? "

Ella salió fuera de su ensueño, giro su rostro y le dio una sonrisa vacilante. "N-Nada Neji-kun. No es nada… "

-"Estás mintiendo." Él indicó en tono acusador. "¿Qué es lo que está mal?, sé honesta".

Hinata tragó saliva y se apartó de su mirada intensa. Ella no estaba segura de cuando ocurrió, pero de alguna manera a lo largo de los años Neji había desarrollado de alguna manera esa mirada fija que le recordaba a un detector de mentira. Hinata apretó distraídamente la mano que tenía unida con la de Neji y bajo su mirada al suelo. "Yo apenas… me haces falta Neji-kun…"

-"¿De qué estás hablando?, no soy un maniquí, estoy aquí."

Ella asintió fervientemente, aún no despegaba la vista del suelo. "Yo quiero decir… n-nunca nos vemos m-mucho… estoy solamente contigo… cuando caminamos a casa…"

La mirada analítica de Neji se suavizó y luego su rostro miró hacia el frente sumergido en un pensamiento.

-"También me gustaría poder estar mucho más tiempo contigo Hinata-chan". Él sonrió débilmente tratando de reflejarlo. "Pero…" volteó su rostro para no verla.

-"E-Estás ocupado…yo entiendo." Ella susurró y pensó que él no la escuchó. Se detuvo y miró en él curiosamente. "¿Neji - kun?"

El rostro de él giró y mostraba una sonrisa auténtica y sus ojos iluminados por un plan. "¡Vamos, Hinata-chan!", Exclamó y comenzó a llevarla hacia el bosque en paso apresurado.

Hinata resistió el impulso de preguntarle adónde se dirigían, y sólo se insistió en confiar en él. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, no puede hacer nada sino preguntar. "¿Neji - kun… tu padre… no se molestará?"

Neji echó un vistazo en ella sobre su hombro y sonrió. "No nos demoraremos. Además, no fuiste tú la que quería pasar más tiempo conmigo.¿no es cierto? "

Hinata se sonrojó y giró rápidamente su rostro.

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, Neji se había detenido y tomó un vistazo alrededor. Hinata, una vez que su respiración se calmó, miró alrededor también. Sus ojos se ampliaron al recordar que era el mismo lugar que Neji había tomado para su cumpleaños todos estos años. Por supuesto, ahora no era invierno y el pequeño estanque no estaba congelado, aun así era una vista muy hermosa. Una idea se le cruzó por la mente, y ella se soltó de la mano de Neji para ir donde se encontraban los árboles. Ella se agachó cerca de las raíces y sonrió a los hermosos jazmines de color amarillo que crecieron allí. Neji la observaba desde la distancia mientras ella sostenía una de las flores entre sus dedos. Esos pequeños dedos que él amaba y que ahora acariciaban los pétalos de terciopelo que emitían una delicada fragancia. Era debido a la sonrisa pacífica que ella llevaba, ahora, que le dio la razón de haber encontrado ese lugar y mostrárselo a ella todo estos años.

Neji sonrió y dobló su cabeza de nuevo mirando hacia el cielo de la tarde. En lugar de verlo azul, con nubes blancas dispersas por toda su extensión, todo lo que vio fue un frío y triste color gris; sus cejas se surcaron distraídamente y se preguntó cuándo empezaría a llover. Sin duda, esas eran nubes de lluvia. Él recordaba que había recibido enseñanzas acerca de la manera de determinar las condiciones meteorológicas antes de que se dieran, y usando ese conocimiento, él podía fácilmente determinar que la lluvia venía pronto. Neji asumió que el trueno y el rayo seguirían o llegarían primero. De cualquier manera, él sabía que tendría que tomar a Hinata e irse pronto. Su plan de querer estar con ella durante un tiempo se había arruinado a causa de una tormenta próxima. "¿Neji - kun…?"

Neji apartó la mirada del oscurecido cielo e hizo frente a la cara de preocupación de Hinata "¿Qué sucede?"

-"¿Hay… a-algo mal?"

"Hmm…", miró al cielo de nuevo. "Tenemos que ir a casa ahora, Hinata-chan".

-"¿Qué?.¿Por qué? "

-"Una tormenta está viniendo." Él le dio una sonrisa comprensiva. Como si las palabras podrían convocar las acciones, un relámpago se mostró en el cielo. El flash hizo a Hinata correr y aferrarse al brazo de Neji. Cuando el trueno sonó, ella ocultó su rostro en su hombro y tembló. A diferencia de Hinata, Neji no tomaba importancia a las tormentas. Él de alguna manera se sentía calmado. Las pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer lentamente al principio causando que Neji lleve a Hinata debajo de la sombra de un árbol. La lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte, así que Neji agarró la mano de Hinata y comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia el recinto.

En el camino, la mente de Neji parecía preocupada. Aunque le gustaba las tormentas, él recordaba oír a los ancianos decir de cómo siniestras podrían ser. La lluvia que caía desde un cielo oscuro podía ser un presagio de algo trágico. Neji, por supuesto, nunca prestó mucha atención de las 'divagaciones' de los ancianos, pero guardaba la esperanza de lo que decían no era cierto. Antes de que pudiera detenerse más en el tema, ya estaba cerca a las puertas de entrada, en donde unos pocos guardias Hyuga estaban parados. Una vez que vieron a los dos niños corriendo hacia ellos, uno de los guardias corrió hacia el heredero Hyuga con un evidente alivio de verlo. "¡Neji - sama!"

-"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó teniendo una sensación en su estómago al ver esa mirada Hyuga tan fría y frenética.

-"¡Nosotros tuvimos una emergencia¡Los ancianos enviaron a la mitad de la casa en busca de usted… no hace mucho tiempo! "

-"¿Qué pasó?" Pidió más persistente preguntándose brevemente qué era lo que los ancianos deseaban.

El guardia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero vaciló. "Necesitamos que entre. Los ancianos le dirán allí." Después de explicarle, el guardia condujo a Neji y Hinata al recinto, y hacia la sala de consejo.

En la puerta, el guardia dio una señal para indicar la presencia de Neji, e indicó a Neji entrar. Hinata estaba a punto de seguir, pero el guardia la detuvo recordándole su lugar. Cuando Hinata miró de nuevo a Neji, ella vio que él no pareció darse cuenta y en lugar de ello caminó rápidamente hacia la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Hinata miró al guardia con una clara confusión. Él se reunió con su mirada y la miró severamente por primera vez "Ve con tu padre."

Hinata miró fijamente en blanco por un momento. Ella asintió en la comprensión, echó un vistazo a la puerta donde Neji había desaparecido, y luego de eso se dirigió hacia la habitación de su padre.

Cuando ella llegó a la habitación de su padre, se olvidó de golpear en su preocupación, y en su lugar sólo dio un paso dentro. Mirando por todas partes, ella vio a su padre sentado en el suelo con una solemne expresión. "Padre." Habló cogiendo su atención.

Él la miró inexpresivo, pero Hinata podía ver el toque de tristeza en los ojos de su padre. Esto inmediatamente le preocupó más que antes. "Hinata." Él se detuvo, como pensando bien lo que estaba punto de decir.

-"U-Um…… ¿hice algo… qué sucede?" ella preguntó dándose cuenta de lo difícil que le era respirar. Ella miró rápidamente alrededor de la habitación en una búsqueda silenciosa "¿D-Dónde está Hanabi-chan?"

Hiashi entrecerró sus ojos, pero no fue de cólera. "Ella está bien. Siéntate. Hay algo que necesitas saber. "

La joven Hinata trató de calmar sus nervios y le obedeció. Ella se sentó frente a su padre y centró su mirada en su regazo en lugar de sus intensos ojos. "¿S-Sí?

Hubo silencio por un momento, que hizo temblar a Hinata, si ella ya no lo estaba haciendo. "Nuestro clan… ha perdido a su líder no hace pocos instantes."

Hubo una breve pausa, y Hinata dejó que las palabras se hundieran en ella. Cuando ella encontró su significado, sus ojos que mostraban shock se encontraron con los ojos de su padre. "¿H-Hizashi - sama…?"

Hiashi simplemente asintió e inaudiblemente tragó saliva. "Mientras que ustedes dos estaban en la academia, se hizo evidente que estaba enfermo."

Hiashi era el único que sabía acerca de la enfermedad de su hermano, por lo que sabía que este día era inevitable. Él había esperado siempre que ese día llegara dentro de varios años, no tan pronto. Que hizo sino peor la situación, él estuvo presente cuando su hermano finalmente se desplomó y no volvió a levantarse. Sucedió en medio de una reunión. En un minuto estaba hablando, y en el siguiente había tenido uno de sus ataques. En los últimos años, Hizashi había podido ocultar su enfermedad de todos, pero ese ataque fue demasiado grave para tratar de ocultarlo. El médico fue citado, pero llegó demasiado tarde y no pudo hacer nada. Hizashi se había ido algunos minutos después de que se alertó al médico. "Ya que ocurrió cerca de la hora de salida de clase, los ancianos insistieron en que esperarían hasta que Neji-sama haya regresado. Puesto que él no llegó tan puntual como de costumbre, por lo que los miembros de la rama fueron enviados a buscarlos sólo dos minutos antes de que ustedes llegaran. Sus esfuerzos se desperdiciaron obviamente, pero parece que los ancianos le están informando a Neji-sama de la muerte de su padre en este momento. "

Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas, y ella dejó escapar un sollozo. "H-H-Hizashi s-sama…" Ella cerró sus ojos firmemente y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas goteando por el extremo de su mentón. "N-Neji-kun… …"

-"Sé cautelosa en el modo de cómo te diriges a Neji-sama en público¿entiendes?" el rostro de Hiashi giró y miró fijamente a su hija con toda seriedad.

Hinata resolló y miró fijamente a su padre en pregunta.

-"Ahora que Hizashi " limpió su garganta para librarse de la emoción. "Falleció, ya no se permitirá que libremente llames a Neji-sama como quieras en presencia de la casa principal. ¿Entendiste eso, Hinata? "

Ella asintió y limpió sus lágrimas, aunque ellas suplicaron ser puestas en libertad. Hiashi cogió dos pergaminos que se encontraban detrás de él; uno era ligeramente más pequeño que el otro. Él le entregó el más grande primero.

- "Esto explica todas tus funciones como cuidador de Neji-sama. Comenzarás mañana después de la mañana (ya que era el funeral), y lo seguirás por el resto de tu existencia. Esto es lo para lo que naciste, y debes obedecer como tal. No lo estropees. "

Hinata sostuvo el pergamino en sus manos y, una vez más, asintió. "Sí, p-padre".

Hiashi entonces le entregó el pergamino más pequeño y casi notó el hecho que sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Hinata lo estudiaba inquisitiva y finalmente lo tomó "Esto es para que lo leas más tarde." Él habló casi en un susurro. "Hinata, no llores abiertamente. No importa la causa, tú eres una Hyuga y las lágrimas son una debilidad. "

-" S-Sí padre." Ella inhaló tratando de calmar el dolor de aquellas emociones.

-"Ahora puedes retirarte" En eso Hinata se puso de pie, Se inclinó en señal de respeto y abandonó la sala.

-.-.-.-

Tras informar a Neji de la muerte de su padre, los ancianos luego lo llevaron a la habitación donde descansaba el cuerpo sin vida de Hizashi. Neji había pedido ver el cuerpo de su padre antes de que se lo llevaran a preparar para el entierro. Los ancianos realmente no tenían otra alternativa que estar de acuerdo con su solicitud y lo acompañaron a la habitación. Al entrar, Neji notó que era definitivamente más frío que el resto del recinto. Por delante de él en el centro de la habitación, estaba el cuerpo de su padre cubierto con una sabana. Los ancianos se quedaron en la puerta mientras que Neji se acercó al cuerpo sin vida. Él se arrodilló y retiró una esquina de la sabana para revelar la cara sin expresión de su padre. Neji no se dio cuenta cuando sus manos temblaron o cuando su cuerpo se sacudió ligeramente. Tampoco notó, como él acariciaba la mejilla helada de su padre y que su rostro se estaba mojando con lágrimas. Esos dolores que le golpeaban más al ver a su padre muerto en aquella cama. Poco a poco, esos dolores se fueron convirtiendo en pequeñas oleadas de ira. Él recordó este sentimiento que tuvo el día en que su madre murió, y era diez veces más de lo que en ese entonces sintió.

Neji inclinó de nuevo y bajó su mirada al suelo dejando que las lágrimas lentamente se deslizaran por su cara. Recordando que el llorar era visto como debilidad, se limpió amargamente de cualquier signo de humedad en su rostro. _¿Por qué él no me dijo que estaba enfermo_? …_ ¡Yo sabía que algo andaba mal!_ _.¡Yo sólo pensé que era un resfriado, pero no lo fue!.¡Y él nunca le dijo a nadie… él nunca me dijo! .¿Por qué?.¡¿Por qué?!_ Sus puños se apretaron en su dolor. Incluso en su muerte, Neji sentía rabia hacia su padre, por diversas razones. La primera, por supuesto, que él dejó a Neji sólo. La siguiente razón fue el hecho de que su padre había escondido su enfermedad a todos. Era casi como si su padre no le hiciera caso al hecho de que iba a morir pronto. Fue como si ni siquiera se molestó en obtener ayuda para curarse, tal vez. ¿Él no se percató que tenía un hijo del que cuidar y dirigir a un clan?.¿No le importó eso en absoluto?

Neji pudo moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba no dejando de mirar el rostro de su padre. Él se puso de pie lentamente, pero no se alejó del cuerpo cubierto de Hizashi Hyuga. "Neji-sama," una voz habló justo antes que una figura se le acercara por detrás. "Tenemos que discutir algunas cosas primero." Neji tragó saliva y se dio vuelta para hacer frente al anciano que le hablaba. Puesto que él había pasado casi todo su tiempo con su padre y los ancianos en estos últimos años, pudo identificar fácilmente que se trataba del jefe de los ancianos. Hitoshi Hyuga. Él tenía alrededor de la misma edad de su padre, y seguía siendo uno de los más jóvenes entre todos los ancianos. Neji sabía que él también era muy admirado y no tuvo razón alguna para prestar atención saber por qué. Asumió que era probable por algunos logros que había tenido como un ninja o algo. "¿Vamos a discutirlo en la sala del consejo?" Hitoshi pidió con evidente respeto.

Neji simplemente asintió y se dirigió por el camino de regreso a la sala donde anteriormente, se encontraban cuando la muerte de su padre fue informada. Distraídamente, él consideró que aquella habitación era más cálida que la habitación de su padre. Después de que él tomara su asiento en la parte delantera de la sala y los ancianos formaran un semi-círculo alrededor de él, la reunión empezó. Hitoshi actuaba como portavoz, significando que ningún otro anciano fuera hablar. Neji parecía tener gusto de esa idea en lugar que todos los ancianos trataran de hablar a la vez. Cada vez que pasaba, él había descubierto que ganaba un terrible dolor de cabeza. Extrañamente aunque en este momento a él no le importaba. Se sentía, entumecido… como si su cuerpo estuviera en piloto automático y su mente en otro lugar. Nada de lo dispuesto en el momento tomaba atención. En ausencia de su mente, él no notó que sus dedos acariciaron el hilo que se encontraba en su dedo anular. "Neji-sama," Hitoshi se sintió algo molesto por que el heredero no lo reconoció un instante.

Neji estaba, por supuesto, mirando algo en blanco en el suelo mientras sus dedos acariciaban su hilo de anillo.

-"En caso de la muerte de un líder antes de que el heredero haya asumido sus funciones de líder, la tradición indica que los ancianos han de actuar como jefe temporal, hasta que usted como heredero, llegue a cumplir los 18." Él se detuvo brevemente esperando una respuesta o al menos que asintiera, pero de nuevo Neji sólo continuó una mirada fija en blanco. Hitoshi solo dio un pequeño gruñido de molestia. "Para los próximos siete años nosotros, los ancianos, nos aseguraremos de que usted esté preparado para su dirección futura. Al igual que usted ha estado haciendo hasta ahora, continuará sus funciones como heredero y los cumplirás, fuera de las misiones y la academia, con nosotros, "

-"¿Cuándo es el funeral de mi padre?" Neji interrumpió abriendo más ampliamente sus ojos y con el ceño fruncido.

Hitoshi apretó su mandíbula en la agitación. "Mañana por la mañana, por supuesto, Neji - sama. Ahora, como decía" se detuvo por un segundo ahora viendo que Neji le tomaba atención. A pesar de la fría mirada que estaba recibiendo, Hitoshi fue satisfecho que Neji le prestaba atención ahora. "Queremos que entienda lo que implican exactamente sus responsabilidades".

-"Yo sé cuales son mis responsabilidades, yo no soy más un niño."

-"Sabemos eso, Neji-sama. Lo que nosotros queremos que sepa es que usted utilizará casi todo su tiempo en prepararse para su futura función. "

-"¿Entonces?"

-"Así que," Hitoshi no hizo caso al ligero temblor que sintió en su boca, continuó. "Lo hemos estado mirando, Neji-sama. No es noticia nueva para nosotros que usted ha puesto mucho de su tiempo a su favor a la hija de Hiashi, Hinata. "

Por primera vez en toda la reunión, una clara emoción osciló en el rostro de Neji. Era de cuestión y de pura confusión. ¿_Qué tiene que ver Hinata-chan con todo esto?  
_  
-"Parece que siempre que usted no está en la escuela o haciendo sus obligaciones como heredero, está con la niña de la rama"

-"¡No la llamen así!".

-"¿Perdóneme, Neji-sama?"

-"Yo dije, no quiero que hablen así de Hinata-chan." Neji tenía fruncido el ceño hacia los ancianos en claro disgusto por la manera en que se hablaba de _su_ Hinata.

-"Muy bien". Hitoshi no tuvo ninguna sorpresa ante tal acción. Era extraño ver a ese niño tan defensivo sobre algo que parecía tan minúsculo para ese anciano Hyuga. "Pido disculpas, Neji-sama, yo estaba fuera de línea."

Neji asintió vacilante, como si todavía no confiara en aquel hombre. Después de todo¿cómo podría confiar en alguien que muestra claramente la aversión hacia la persona a quien más amaba?

-"Como decía, ahora habiendo una mayor responsabilidad que yace sobre sus hombros, le pedimos que no pase tanto tiempo con la joven."

El rostro de Neji se tensó en evidentemente molestia, ya que no le gustó aquella propuesta.

Hitoshi, viendo esto, actuó rápidamente. El sabía que Neji iba a ser tenaz acerca de esto, por lo que sólo tuvo que pensar en el modo que iba manipular a su manera al joven. "Neji - sama¿usted ya no es un niño correcto?"

-"Correcto."

Hitoshi asintió, "¿Quiere que le diga la verdad que no se lo dijeron como niño?"

Con indecisión al principio, Neji asintió lentamente.

-"Como usted desee." Hitoshi escondió el impulso de reírse burlonamente. A pesar de que el heredero era joven, él tenía una mente aguda. La confianza de Neji habría desaparecido en el momento en que viera aquella sonrisa, así que Hitoshi tenía que actuar con mucho cuidado. "Cuando nacemos, a cada uno de nosotros se nos designa un destino y un camino a seguir. Nunca podemos evitar este camino, ya que _es_ el camino que nos conduce a nuestro destino, un destino inevitable. ¿Cree usted eso, Neji-sama? "

Neji no dijo nada por un momento, como si debatiendo internamente el asunto. _Parece bastante lógico y tiene sentido, así que ¿por qué n_o? "Sí."

Hitoshi asintió y siguió. "Tu destino y el de Hinata son diferentes. Así que cada uno de ustedes tomará un camino diferente. Estos caminos fueron unidos al principio, pero comienzan a ramificarse a través de los años. Comenzando ahora, ustedes dos deben andar por su propio camino, los cuales son diferentes uno de otro. Estos son dos caminos que nunca se cruzarán nuevamente. Usted está destinado a ser el Jefe Hyuga . Desde su nacimiento, su camino era el de la casa principal, y el camino de Hinata es el de la casa de la rama. Se trata de dos caminos muy diferentes, que nunca se cruzarán más ¿Comprende esto, Neji-sama? "

Los ojos de Neji se ampliaron ligeramente en una mirada fija e incredulidad hacia Hitoshi. _¿Qué significa?.¿Qué él no podía estar con Hinata?.¿Eso fue? Ellos tenían caminos diferentes¿por eso no podía estar con ella? Todo porque habían nacido en diferentes posiciones ¿tenían distinto destino?_ No, esa idea no le gustó a Neji. Esto no era lo que quería¡en absoluto! Él quería estar con Hinata, y el destino no podía interferir en eso. "No" Neji habló severamente a Hitoshi. "Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero no lo creo. No quiero estar lejos de Hinata-chan. A mí no me importa sobre nuestros destinos y caminos. ¡Yo no me alejaré de Hinata-chan! "

Hitoshi casi suspiró en la frustración, pero se detuvo cuando otra idea surgió en su mente. Era evidente que el lazo entre los dos jóvenes Hyugas era impenetrable. Ninguna fuerza externa podría romper aquella relación. En ese caso, Hitoshi simplemente tuvo que romper el lazo desde el interior. Él rió burlonamente para sí en su nuevo plan. "Neji-sama, por favor trate de entender que no estamos tratando de alejarla de Hinata". Hitoshi habló suavemente con un toque de dulzura falsa. "Nosotros vemos cuan unido está con Hinata. Pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme… ", trató de no reírse del rostro de Neji que se mostraba inquisitivo. "¿Hinata piensa de la misma manera?"

Era evidente que Neji fue sorprendido por esta pregunta. " S-Sí…"

-"¿Está seguro, Neji-sama?. ¿Usted le preguntó directamente? ", él persistió pareciendo preocupado y consintiendo aquella relación.

-"Pues no, pero… dice que me ama, de modo…"

-"Sí, por supuesto, Neji-sama. No cabe duda de que ella te ama. Pero… ", él se detuvo un momento pareciendo comprensivo otra vez. "Y si ella cree que sus destinos son opuestos, que su amor por usted no interferirá".

-"¿Qué quiere decir?" Neji pidió un poco confundido.

-"Simplemente, que si ella escoge tomar su propio camino, el amor que tiene por usted se desvanecerá".

-"¿Cómo sé? me refiero ¿Lo que ella eligió? " . Neji se había olvidado sus ceños que mostraba hace poco, y en su lugar esperaba la respuesta con un leve pánico.

Apartando a un lado el sentimiento de victoria por el momento, Hitoshi tuvo una expresión de cuidado. "¿Cómo ella lo llama a usted, Neji-sama?"

Neji miró hacia abajo por un momento pensando en su respuesta y luego le hizo frente a Hitoshi. "Ella me llama Neji -kun ."

Hitoshi asintió golpeando ligeramente su dedo contra su barbilla. "Que… cuando ella le llame a usted por su título oficial, significará que ha elegido seguir su propio camino y seguir su propio destino separada de usted. Sólo cuando ella se dirija a usted como 'Neji - kun' significará que no quiso alejarse de usted. "

Por dentro, Neji tenía suficiente confianza consigo. No había manera de que Hinata le llame 'Neji-sama'. Sería extraño si ella se decidiera después de todos estos años llamándolo de una manera afectuosa. Sí, no había manera de que Hinata quisiera estar separada de él. De ninguna manera en absoluto. Eso es lo que él creyó.

-.-.-.-

Hinata sentada en su cama vestida en su pijama, se disponía a leer sus dos pergaminos. Las últimas horas, había estado llorando sin parar. Aunque su padre le dijo que era una debilidad llorar, todo lo que él dijo era no llorar abiertamente. Por lo tanto, se había escondido en su habitación para llorar por la muerte de su amado tío. Y llorar fue lo que hizo.

Ella abrió el pergamino más grande primero y empezó a leer las palabras escritas. Todo lo que en ella decía era su horario de trabajo diario como cuidador de Neji. Desde temprano en la mañana hasta la última hora de la noche, ella debía servirle todas sus comidas, traerle té en diferentes momentos entre comidas, limpiar y hacer lo que se le pedía a ella. En cierto modo, estaba entusiasmada por su trabajo. Esto era mucho mejor que teniendo que ser una inútil protectora, además ella podía ver a Neji muchas veces al día. Claro, los tiempos para verlo serían cortos, no obstante, podía verlo. En la parte inferior del pergamino, ella notó los nombres de los ancianos y Hizashi que habían firmado en acuerdo con este arreglo. Su mirada permaneció más tiempo en la firma de su tío memorizando la manera en que escribió. Era elegante, pero no femeninos. Ella decidió que le gustaba mucho su caligrafía.

Desviando la mirada lejos de la firma, vio el pergamino pequeño junto a ella. Divisando su nombre en ella. Su corazón saltó cuando se dio cuenta de la manera que su nombre fue escrito coincidía perfectamente con la forma en que Hizashi firmó su nombre. ¡El pergamino fue escrito por su tío!. Ella colocó el pergamino más grande en su mesita de noche y rápidamente abrió el más pequeño. No podía explicar los muchos sentimientos que corrían a través de ella aquel momento, pero el más evidente fue probablemente el entusiasmo. Después de abrirlo lo suficiente para ver todo el contenido de una sola vez, ella comenzó a leer las últimas palabras que su tío le dio.

_Pequeña Hinata, _

_Quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Si no fuera por ti, mi Neji no hubiera recordado sonreír y reír de nuevo. Él no habría encontrado la alegría que perdió cuando su madre murió. Y por último, no habría descubierto cuánto podía amar su corazón. Tú eres merecedora de su amor raro, que parece sólo quiere dar a ti, pequeña Hinata._

_Es debido a eso, que tengo que pedirte un favor. Si tú está leyendo esto, no cabe duda que ya no esté en este mundo. Escribí esto y se lo di a tu padre en custodia hasta el día en que yo muriera. Después de todo, hay mucho todavía que quería decirte antes de que yo tuviera que irme. De cualquier manera, de nuevo te pido un favor. Por favor, pequeña Hinata… por favor no dejes a Neji de lado. Ahora te necesita más que nunca. Me temo lo que le sucedería si tú estuvieras separada de mi hijo. Dale a mi hijo la felicidad y la paz, y sin ti, él solo sentirá dolor e ira. Me harás este favor, Pequeña Hinata. Te pido… no dejes de lado a Neji. Por favor._

_Gracias, mi pequeña Hinata_

_Hizashi Hyuga  
_  
Las lágrimas cayeron en la escritura, que hizo que se vieran las palabras juntas. Hinata dejó de lado el pergamino y enterró su cara en sus manos. "Yo prometo… H-Hizashi - sama… N-No voy a d-dejar a Neji - kun… de lado", ella sollozó tratando de quitar las lágrimas. Ella sollozó una vez más y se frotó los ojos, aunque más lágrimas seguían inundando sus ojos. "Lo prometo…"

-.-.-.-

Tarde en la noche, después de que la mayoría del recinto fuera a dormir; los ancianos se sentaron en la sala del consejo alrededor de una sola vela encendida. La vela fue colocada en medio de una gran placa con fines desconocidos para todos, pero no para Hitoshi. Los otros ancianos esperaban que Hitoshi dijera cómo se iba ha evitar los deseos de Hizashi Hyuga. Sacó un pergamino que él tenía entre sus pertenencias. "¿Qué eso Hitoshi?" un anciano Preguntó.

Hitoshi no respondió al principio, sino en su lugar sólo abrió el pergamino y mostró algunos párrafos que estaban escritos en él y en la parte inferior la única firma de Hizashi Hyuga.

-"Esto, amigos míos, es la documentación que prueba que nuestro Jefe, Hizashi Hyuga, exigió que su hermano asumiera el liderazgo temporal. Como ancianos, se supone que debemos obedecer sus últimos deseos y declarar estos deseos al resto de la casa Hyuga." Los ancianos fruncieron sus ceños en la ira y la preocupación por este tipo de demanda. "Sin embargo" ,Hitoshi comenzó a aliviar sus nervios. "No tendría ningún sentido declarar estos deseos, si ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos que existía esto, en primer lugar."

-"¿Qué quiere decir, Hitoshi?"

-"Simplemente que si Hizashi no dejó algún registro de esta decisión sobre la cesión temporal de la jefatura, la jefatura va automáticamente a los ancianos… hasta que el heredero cumpla sus 18 años de edad."

-"Pero Hitoshi, tenemos la prueba que existe ese registro en tus manos."

-"¿Ah… esto?" Hitoshi tuvo una sonrisa sarcástica y dejar a la luz una risa. Él colocó el pergamino sobre la vela y dejó que absorbiera una llama. Cuando el fuego comenzaba a acercarse a su mano, él puso el pergamino en la placa de metal para que se terminara de consumir. "Yo no sé de lo que están hablando. Después de todo, no recibimos ningún tipo de documentación de esa clase… ¿no tengo razón compañeros del consejo? "

Los ancianos miraron fijamente en blanco al principio antes de que sus propias sonrisas oscurecieran sus rostros. Todos ellos asintieron con la cabeza en acuerdo, y comenzaron a planificar la forma en que podían hacer aún más seguro que todos los deseos de Hizashi murieran como él lo hizo.

-.-.-.-

**El Funeral**

La mañana del funeral fue oscura. La tormenta se había reducido en la noche, pero las oscuras nubes grises parecían seguir estando en el cielo. Neji se situó en la parte delantera de la multitud de Hyugas más cercano al féretro de su padre. Los ancianos estaban detrás de él, le seguían los miembros de la casa principal y, por último, los miembros de la rama. Además de los Hyugas, había sólo algunos otros de la aldea que se le permitió asistir a los funerales. El tercer Hokage era uno de ellos. Normalmente, la cabeza del clan Uchiha habría sido invitado, pero no hace un poco más de un año, hubo una matanza entre la familia que dejó sólo uno vivo, además del propio asesino.

Desde la parte de atrás, Hinata miró a Neji con una creciente condolencia en su corazón. Ella podría decir que él estaba lastimado aunque no lo demuestre. Tenía ganas de estar a su lado y sostener su mano confortándolo. Si no tuviera mucha gente que restringía su paso, ella lo habría hecho ahora. En lugar de ello, ella estaba al lado de su padre y con su hermana de cinco años al otro lado. A diferencia de Hanabi, Hinata no era tomada de la mano por su padre. Hiashi alegó que ella era demasiado grande para ese gesto tan infantil. Tan infantil como parecía, Hinata sabía que ella y Neji no cuidaban realmente cuando se tomaban de la mano uno del otro. Siempre fue esa su manera de demostrar que estaban unidos el uno al otro, no importa la situación.

Cuando la ceremonia concluyó, los Hyugas dieron sus respetos y regresaron a sus hogares. Los únicos que ahora se encontraban eran los ancianos, el Hokage, Neji, Hiashi, Hanabi, y Hinata. Hinata vio al Hokage parado junto a Neji en evidente conversación. El tercer Hokage era siempre un gran apoyo, no importaba la ocasión. Hinata sabía que el Hokage le estaba dando a Neji el consuelo que sin duda él necesitaba. Los ancianos, por otra parte, se acercaban lentamente a ella y a su familia con Hitoshi al mando. Cuando ellos estaban de pie delante de los tres, Hiashi se inclinó en forma de saludo, indicando que sus hijas hagan lo mismo. Cuando todavía sus cuerpos estaban inclinados, Hitoshi no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de burla que avanzaba sobre sus labios. "Así que ¿ésta es Hinata, eh Hiashi?" Hitoshi preguntó mientras se trasladó y se puso delante de la joven de diez años de edad.

-"Sí, señor." Hiashi simplemente respondió no queriendo extender cualquier tipo de conversación con el hombre.

-"Niña", Hitoshi miró severo a Hinata cuando se refirió a ella. "¿Recibió su lista de deberes?"

-"S-Sí, señor."

-"Bien. Permíteme que te recuerde tu lugar como miembro de la rama." Cuando Hitoshi habló, no pareció darse cuenta que Hiashi apretaba su mandíbula o que sus manos fueron apretadas en puños a sus lados. "No pienses que no vemos la manera en que te diriges a Neji-sama con tanta familiaridad. Si se te permitió fue a causa de Hizashi-sama. Pero ahora… no será tolerado. Tú nunca más te referirás al heredero Hyuga de otra manera a que no sea como 'Neji-sama'. ¿Entendiste eso, muchacha de la rama? "

-"S-Sí, s-señor…" Hinata trató de ocultar su temblor lo mejor que pudo. Si los ancianos la vieron o no, no estaba segura.

-"Además, Cuando estés cerca de él, te inclinarás. Nunca harás uso de la palabra a menos que él te hable. Y cuando camines con él, debes caminar siempre por lo menos un paso detrás de él. Cualquier cosa que él te pida, tú obedecerás sin vacilación. Si tú incumples alguna de estas normas, la pena será la activación de tu sello maldito. ¿Entendido? "

Hinata asintió con otro 'Sí, señor'.

-"Bien". Hitoshi habló simplemente y se acercó a los ancianos que lo acompañaban "Te vamos a estar observando para asegurarnos de que tú estás obedeciendo". Con esta última advertencia, se alejó con los ancianos mientras que Hiashi y sus hijas dejaban la posición de inclinación.

Hiashi agarró la mano de Hanabi más fuerte y dio vuelta. "Vengan hijas, vamos a salir".

-"E-Espere, padre…" Hinata llamó tímidamente y dio una mirada rápida al Hokage que se alejaba de Neji, dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Hinata no tuvo que decir nada más, ya que Hiashi entendió y habló más rápidamente. "Hinata ¿por qué no te aseguras que Neji-sama no llegue al hogar tarde?".

-"Sí, padre." Hinata sonrió agradecidamente y miró a su familia salir. Antes de se fueran por completo, Hinata ya había dado vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el muchacho que amaba tanto.

Los ojos de Neji no habían abandonado el féretro de su padre. Él sabía que tenía que regresar a casa pronto, ya que los sepultureros estaban listos para bajar el féretro al suelo. Por supuesto, él sabía que no comenzarían hasta que el heredero se hubiera ido. Sería irrespetuoso si lo hicieran. Neji inhaló y exhaló profundamente tratando de aliviar sus abrumadoras emociones. Él nunca sintió tal dolor antes. En primer lugar, su madre murió y ahora su padre… ¿quién era la siguiente?... ¿Hinata? Él sacudió su cabeza para liberar de su mente ese pensamiento y sólo podía rezar para que eso nunca suceda. Él sabía que la muerte de Hinata aumentaría su dolor diez veces más.

Unos pasos alertaron la presencia de alguien que se acercaba. Normalmente, él no se habría molestado mirar de quien se trataba, pero cuando reconoció ese aroma familiar y esos pasos reservados, él no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar hacia atrás. Sus ojos fatigados se detuvieron en el apacible rostro de Hinata. Ella le sonrió con calma con la condolencia obvia que reflejaba su rostro. Neji odiaba ser compadecido, pero cuando él noto cuan rojos e hinchados ella tenía los ojos, él sabía que Hinata había estado llorando por la muerte de su padre también. Esto parecía confortarlo. "¿Se supone que debemos irnos ahora?" Neji trató de sonreír.

Hinata asintió con timidez y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. "S-Sí…", Ella le dio la mano para que él la tomara y le dio otra sonrisa "V-Vamos a casa a-ahora Neji-sama".

En el sonido de su nombre, hizo que la sonrisa de Neji desapareciera totalmente. Las palabras que Hitoshi le dijo ayer por la noche destellaban por su mente a una gran velocidad. _"Que… cuando ella le llame a usted por su título oficial, significará que ha elegido seguir su propio camino y seguir su propio destino separada de usted. Sólo cuando ella se dirija a usted como 'Neji-kun' significará que no quiso alejarse de usted._" Neji tragó saliva inaudible y sintió una mezcla de ira y desesperación a través de él. _¿Esto significa Hinata-chan que no quieres estar nunca más conmigo?.¿Ella quiere seguir su propio camino en vez de hacerlo juntos ¿Por qué, Hinata-chan?.¿Por qué? Pensé… que me amabas tanto como yo te amo._ Neji bajó su mirada al suelo haciendo caso omiso a la confusión que encontró en el rostro de Hinata. Las manos y la mandíbula de Neji fueron apretadas. En su ferocidad, él miró bruscamente y deslumbró a Hinata tomándola por sorpresa. Sin siquiera mirar la mano de ella extendida, la abofeteó lejos como si fuera algo repugnante para él. "¡No me trates a mí como si fuera un niño… miembro de la rama!"

Los ojos de Hinata se ampliaron en el shock, mientras su mano abofeteada la acercó a su pecho. Su respiración se intensificó y ella sólo podía sentir pura confusión en el cambio repentino en el estado de ánimo de Neji. No podía comprender por qué estaba tan enojado con ella. _¿Dije algo malo?_ " N-Neji-sama, yo…"

-"¡No!.¡Deja de hablarme! " Él le gritó a ella de forma más aterradora. "Yo no quiero tener nada que ver más contigo, Hinata." Su voz se había calmado, pero habló con tal veneno que hacía que Hinata se estremeciera con cada palabra pronunciada." Seguiré mi propio camino y mi propio destino, el cual no tiene que ver nada contigo. Ahora tú no eres nada para mí, Hinata. Nada más que una débil y patética sierva de la rama".

Hinata escondió su rostro en sus manos para ocultar sus lágrimas de él. Su cuerpo se sacudió y tembló.

Neji observó fijamente su llanto. Por un momento, su rostro se suavizó y su mano estuvo a punto de tocarle su hombro, pero sólo apretó su mano, que le reclamaba regresar de nuevo a su lado. Él tuvo que recordarse que esto fue la elección de Hinata. Si él quiso separar su corazón de ella, tenía que asegurarse de cortar toda conexión con ella, además de ser su cuidador. Después de todo,¿ este no era el destino de él?.¿Esto fue lo que los ancianos estaban tratando de decirle? La verdad amarga de todo… Principal y Rama. Neji miro abajo hacia su mano y comenzó a quitarse el hilo atado de su dedo.

- "Una cosa más", él capturó su atención, aunque ella no lo miraba más. Él se acercó a Hinata y alcanzó su mano. Después de abrir la palma, dejó caer en ella el hilo y se alejó. "Como tu primera orden de mi parte, quiero que te deshagas de esto. Ahora no es nada más que basura para mí. "

Hinata tragó saliva otra vez y miró el objeto que cayó en su mano. Cuando ella vio el hilo en su palma, sintió las lágrimas que querían salir. Ella intentó detener aquellas lágrimas que querían escapar mientras cogía firmemente en el símbolo de su amor que tuvieron ellos…. Símbolo que él tiró lejos sin cuidado. Nada de esto tenía algún sentido para ella, pero Neji actuó como si Hinata supiera acerca de ello. Ella simplemente no podía entender por qué él estaba actuando de esa manera. ¿Era verdad aquello que él sentía ahora ¿Ya no la amaba más?.¿Eso fue? Debió haber sido eso… sino ¿por qué la estaría tratando así?

Neji abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero decidió no hacerlo. Giró su talón y se abrió camino hacia el recinto Hyuga. Tuvo que mantener su posición diciéndose que esto era lo que quiso Hinata. Si ella no quería estar más con él, que así sea. Ella optó por seguir el camino de la rama secundaria, él seguiría por el camino de la rama principal. Él se prometió a sí mismo que se aseguraría que ella sabría que seguía por el camino que había escogido… cada momento del día. Neji empujaría su amor por ella hacia la parte posterior de su mente y lo encerraría en su pecho para nunca volver a ser abierto. En lugar de su amor por ella, él le daría el odio que cada miembro de la rama principal dio a los miembros de la rama secundaria. Esa fue su decisión. Le haría pagar por escoger alejarse de él. Él la castigaría por rechazarlo, y se aseguraría de que ella sintiera ese dolor por el resto de su vida. Era una extraña transición el de ir del amor al odio, pero Neji estaba más que dispuesto pasar por esa transición. El amor de Neji por Hinata pronto sería olvidado.

* * *

**Gracias por los Reviews y también solo por tomarse un poco de su tiempo de leer.**


	6. Consecuencias

_**Edades: Neji: 13 - Hinata: 12  
**_  
**Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**

**Capítulo seis: Consecuencias**

-"Muy bien chicos… la clase ha terminado" Iruka-sensei gritó, y vio como la mayoría de los estudiantes se apresuraban para salir antes de que su oración terminara. La clase de hoy había sido especialmente… frustrante. Parecía que Naruto no conseguía realizar bien el Jutsu clones de sombra. La prueba final había sido programada para el siguiente día, y la clase se había centrado por completo en aquel jutsu. Iruka tenía la esperanza de que Naruto pudiera aprender de alguien pronto… preferentemente de su mejor amiga Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata salió de la academia y avanzó a paso lento. Una vez que se encontraba fuera, sus ojos se trasladaron a un árbol próximo, donde recordaba que Neji le esperaba algunos años atrás. En aquel entonces, era costumbre de Neji caminar a casa con Hinata. Ahora, era el hábito de Hinata mirar aquel árbol todos los días después de clase. Desde el entierro de su tío Hizashi, hace dos años, la relación entre ella y Neji se rompió increíblemente. Claro, ella tenía como deber llevarle su comida, pero él se aseguró de retirarse de su habitación por un tiempo corto en el que ella dejaba su comida y el té y se retirase. Caminar con Neji hacia su casa después de clases era ahora sólo un recuerdo lejano, sólo eso.

Mientras ella miraba fijamente el árbol, no podía pensar en otra cosa que desear olvidar todo de Neji o de entender el motivo de su separación. Por el momento, prefería olvidar. Después de todo, Neji se había graduado el año pasado, había sido el novato número uno de su clase. Y puesto que ya no asistía a la academia, no había absolutamente ninguna razón para mirar siempre en el árbol.

-"¡Oye Hinata-chan!"

Reconociendo la voz de inmediato, Hinata miró al lado y sonrió al acercarse a la figura. "Naruto - kun".

-"Oye¿Quieres ir a pasear hoy? Encontré un lugar realmente fresco, y quiero mostrártelo "

-"Lo siento, yo no puedo." Respondió dócilmente tratando de evitar que él hiciera muecas en la cara. "Tengo que servir el té de la tarde a Neji-sama "

-"¡Ahh Figura! Santo Dios, primero él tiene algunos cambios radicales de ánimo y llega a ser un bruto por completo "

-"¡Naruto-kun!"

-"Lo siento, pero de todos modos, él actúa así y todavía espera que le sirvas." Él sacudió su cabeza en disgusto.

-"E-Es mi responsabilidad… m-mi trabajo."

-"Sí, sí, ya lo oí. Sólo me parece que no es justo, eso es todo. "

Hubo silencio por un breve momento antes que el rostro de Hinata se iluminara. "¿Nosotros podríamos ir después de…?"

-"¿Después de…?"

-"D-Después de servir el té… nosotros podemos salir…"

Naruto sonrió ampliamente, "¡Sí! Muy bien, te dejo hacer eso ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará? "

-"Apenas unos cuantos minutos."

-"Está bien, voy a esperar hasta que termines. ¡Andando Hinata-chan! "

-.-.-.-

Hinata dejó el té de Neji en su habitación de forma más rápida de lo habitual. No importaba realmente, ya que él no había estado presente, pero Hinata aún miraba hacia fuera. Una vez que acabó, tuvo unas palabras con su padre, a su hermana pequeña le dio un abrazo, y luego se reunió con Naruto en la puerta de la mansión Hyuga. Cuando ella llegó a su lado, Naruto agarró su mano y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el bosque.

A diferencia de Naruto, Hinata realmente no prestaba atención a su alrededor. Lo único que mantuvo su atención eran sus manos entrelazadas. La mano derecha de Naruto sostenía su mano izquierda y la llevaba hacia el bosque. Cuando ella miró de cerca, no vio cierto pedazo de hilo que solía estar atado alrededor de un dedo de su mano. El hilo fue, de hecho, escondido en su habitación con su gemelo. Ahora, el dedo anular izquierdo de Hinata estaba desnudo. Estaba desnudo, pero no vacío y solo. Estaba siendo sostenido con firmeza y en actitud protectora por su mejor amigo y un recientemente flechazo. Sí, Hinata tenía un pequeño flechazo por su mejor amigo. Por extraño que parezca, Naruto lo sabía y tenía su propio flechazo por Hinata. Ambos sabían que eran demasiado jóvenes para una relación, de modo que a partir de ahora sólo tenían una muy estrecha amistad.

Naruto comenzó avanzar más lento, dando tiempo a Hinata deslumbrarse por el lugar. Cuando ella miró a su alrededor, había una extraña sensación de déjà vu. O, mejor dicho, ella recordaba mejor que nadie este lugar. El pequeño estanque era familiar junto con todos los árboles singulares alrededor de ella.

-"¿Qué piensas tú, Hinata-chan?"

-"Naruto - kun…… es muy hermoso."

Ella sonrió mientras observaba a los árboles. Naruto dejó de tomarle de la mano y caminó hacia el estanque Hinata, por el contrario, se acercó a un árbol familiar. Mientras ella se agachaba, pudo ver las flores de color amarillo, hermosas desde las raíces. _Neji - kun dijo que estas flores eran Jazmines. El siempre me traía aquí cuando éramos pequeños._ Hinata sonrió tristemente en el recuerdo y frotó ligeramente su dedo anular izquierdo distraídamente. Rápidamente, ella sacudió su cabeza con desdén y se puso de pie para ir al lado de Naruto. Cuando llegó a su lado, el tiraba pequeñas piedras hacia el estanque. Él echó un vistazo a ella y sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de continuar tirando piedras.

Hinata se arrodilló en la orilla del lago mirando la superficie del agua que estaba totalmente en calma. Ella tenía el pecho apoyado en sus rodillas mientras sus dedos acariciaban el frío líquido. El movimiento de su mano provocó pequeñas ondas en la superficie del estanque. Esto causó que sonriera calmadamente mirando tal efecto. Se distrajo cuando más ondulaciones iban hacia ella de un origen diferente. No fue tanto como la voz de Naruto que escuchó después.

-"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?" Escuchó gritar a su mejor amigo airadamente.

Hinata alzó la cabeza y miró a Naruto, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos muy apretadas. Lentamente, Hinata siguió la dirección de la mirada de su amigo y se detuvo en una figura que se encontraba en la superficie del agua no demasiado lejos de ellos. Él miraba fijamente a Naruto, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Reconociendo a la persona inmediatamente, Hinata respiró profundo bruscamente y se puso más pálida de lo normal. A pesar de que el muchacho de más edad no la miraba, podía sentir su intensa mirada dirigida hacia ella. Era una de esas extrañas conexiones que tenía con Neji. Como todas las veces que ella no caminaba con él o cerca de él en el complejo Hyuga. A pesar de que él estaba muy atento en las discusiones con los ancianos, siempre tenía la sensación de que sus ojos estaban tras ella. Hinata sentía esa mirada más atenta que nunca.

-"Naruto Uzumaki". La profunda voz de Neji le hizo temblar involuntariamente.

-"¡Tú no respondiste mi pregunta, Hyuga!.¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? "

-"Yo no veo la necesidad de tener que explicarte." Naruto no tenía por qué saber dónde él llevaba a cabo su entrenamiento. En es momento sus ojos de marfil oscilaron hacia Hinata brevemente.

Hinata tragó saliva difícilmente y se puso de pie cerca de Naruto. "¿Naruto - kun?" Susurró.

Él dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata y suavizó las facciones de su rostro.

-"Discúlpame por esto Hina-chan." Naruto hablaba mientras que Neji hacía una mueca de disgusto por la manera tan familiar que se había dirigido a _su _-no- Hinata… sólo Hinata. "¿Salgamos de aquí, está bien?"

Hinata asintió y trató de no pensar en la mirada fría de su superior. Naruto la tomó de la mano y giró para irse.

-"Hinata"

Ella se tensó visible en la manera que tan fríamente la llamó. Temerosamente, viró su cabeza manteniéndola inclinada. "¿S-Sí N-Neji-sama?"

-"Mírame cuando te hablo". Ordenó en obvia perturbación.

Hinata se estremeció, tragó saliva, y, finalmente, lo miró. Él la observaba con una ferocidad que no la tranquilizaba. "¿Sí, N-Neji-sama?"

-"¿No deberías estar sirviendo mi té en este momento?" Era una orden.

-"Y-yo "

-"¡Ella ya lo hizo!" Naruto la cortó. "¡Para de tratarla como si fuera tu sirviente!"

-"Eso es exactamente lo que ella es, y para lo que nació". Hinata podía decir que Naruto no era el único que estaba furioso.

-"¡Tú no pensabas eso de ella hace un par de años!"

-"Naruto-kun",

-"¡Tú decías a todos que ella era tu esposa, y de repente empezaste a tratarla como si nada!"

-"Naruto-kun, por favor…"

Neji gruñó. "¡Tú no sabes nada acerca de ello!"

-"Ah sí, bien-"

-"Naruto kun", Hinata lo interrumpió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él lo más fuerte que pudo. "Por favor, d-detente."

Ver a Hinata que tenía al Uzumaki en un apretado abrazo invadió con una onda de ira y furia en Neji. Él ya no tenía ese mismo ánimo desde hacía pocos años, y la tuvo al estar cerca del mismo chico. La respiración de Neji se aceleró como la ira siguió corriendo a través de su ser. Cada pensamiento que pasó por su mente era sólo uno: ASESINATO. ¿De cuantas maneras se podía matar lenta y dolorosamente a Naruto?

Mientras tanto, Naruto hizo caso a la súplica de Hinata. "Está bien, Hina-chan, nos iremos."

-"Hinata,"

-"¡¿Y ahora qué?!" Naruto replicó furiosamente.

-"No me dirijo a ti, idiota". Neji detuvo su mirada en Hinata.

-"¿Sí…?"

-"Te sugiero que regreses a la mansión." Otra orden.

-"Lo que diga, Neji-sama".

Él asintió en breve y se alejó de los dos. En eso, Naruto y Hinata rápidamente también se alejaron.

-.-.-.-

A la entrada del complejo Hyuga, Naruto y Hinata se encontraban parados cerca de la puerta. Ella se inclinó disculpándose por lo sucedido.

- "Lo siento tanto N-Naruto-kun".

-"¿Por qué te estás disculpando?" Naruto rió y la abrazó con un solo brazo. "No es culpa tuya, él es un asno".

Hinata lo abrazó, su cara reflejaba tristeza y culpa. _¿Me pregunto si realmente es mi culpa?  
_  
Naruto se separó de ella y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que ambos se ruborizaran. "Bueno¡te veo mañana Hinata-chan!", el gritó ondeando su mano y corriendo por la calle.

Hinata sonrió a la figura que se alejaba, entró a la mansión con dirección a la cocina. Una vez dentro, comenzó inmediatamente ha preparar la cena de Neji.

Después de preparar su cena y té, Hinata se dirigió a su habitación. A pesar de que Neji nunca estaba allí cuando ella llevaba la comida, se sentía nerviosa. Después de todo, era la primera vez que Neji había hablado directamente con ella en años. Y ella estaba aterrada pues él estaba muy enfadado¿ese enfado era dirigido hacia Naruto o hacia ella?. _Naruto - kun…_ Sonrió muy alegre mientras abría la puerta de aquel dormitorio. Ella estaba todavía un poco aturdida mientras colocaba la bandeja de comida en el escritorio de Neji, que no advirtió a la persona apoyado contra una de las paredes. Cuando su nombre fue pronunciado, ella prácticamente saltó tres pies en el aire. Hinata giró con su mano sobre su corazón y se encontró con la presencia de Neji.

-" N-Neji-sama, Y-Yo lo siento. N-No lo h-había visto a U-Usted".

-"Obviamente". Se detuvo y caminó cerca de su escritorio que estaba al lado de la puerta. A través del rabillo del ojo pudo ver su cara temerosa. _¿Por qué demonios ella estaba sonriendo hace un momento? Si es debido a ese futuro-muerto, no hay razón por la que debo estar enojado. Sería absolutamente ridículo… y débil._

-"Golpea la puerta antes de entrar la próxima vez."

-"Como usted diga, Neji-sama." Ella se inclinó y giró hacia la puerta. "- ¿Hay algo más que Usted necesite?"

-"No, Simplemente que salgas".

-"S- Sí." Ella salió rápidamente y casi corrió hacia su habitación que estaba en el lado opuesto de la mansión. Mientras ella corría, creyó que antes estaba nerviosa por una razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"¡Felicidades, hermana!" Hanabi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro dio un fuerte abrazo a Hinata.

Hinata sonrió y miró hacia abajo, en su protector, que había atado alrededor de su cuello. Hoy había sido la última prueba, y ella pasó.

-"Sí," Hiashi dio a Hinata una pequeña sonrisa. "Bien hecho, hija mía. Es una lástima que no fueras la novata número uno".

Hinata sonrió tímidamente. "Um, creo que Sasuke-San se lo merecía más."

-"Hmm." Él echó un vistazo alrededor y fue llamado por otros padres. Hiashi acarició la cabeza de Hinata antes de irse a socializar. Hanabi dio un abrazo a Hinata y siguió a su padre. Una vez que se habían ido, Hinata fue saludada por dos de sus compañeras de clase. Ino y Sakura charlaron con ella por un momento antes de correr hacia el ídolo de la aldea gritando por su amor hacia él. Hinata sacudía su cabeza despejando la imagen de aquellas chicas y suspiró hasta que algo llamó su atención. Sentado en el columpio de madera fuera de la multitud no había nadie más que su mejor amigo. Ahora que ella le prestaba más atención a él, podía oír susurros y murmullos procedentes de unas pocas personas cerca de ella. Susurraban que él había sido el único en no graduarse, y daban gracias a Dios por ello. Hinata hizo caso omiso de ellos y caminó hacia donde estaba su amigo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a ella cuando ésta se acercó. Hinata le dio una sonrisa, que él regresó débilmente.

-"Hinata-chan".

-"¿Naruto-kun, estás bien?"

-"Estoy bien." Él suspiró. "No te preocupes por mí."

-"B- Bien…" murmuró y se quedó en silencio poco después.

-"¿Cómo se supone que seré el futuro Hokage… si no puedo hacer incluso el Kage Bunshin no jutsu? " ( jutsu clon de sombras)

Hinata lo miraba con las cejas alzadas.

Naruto suspiró una vez más e inclinó su frente contra la cuerda. "Tal vez soy un perdedor…"

-"¡No!" Hinata lo reprendió tomándole de sus manos fuertemente. Él la miró, en su sorpresa.

- "Tú no eres, Naruto - kun. Tú no eres un perdedor. Tú s-serás el futuro Hokage¿r-recuerdas? S-Simplemente porque no puedes hacer el jutsu clon de sombras ahora… no significa que n-no puedas hacer n-nada en absoluto."

Consciente de su pequeño arrebato ella se sonrojó rápidamente en la vergüenza y bajó su mirada al suelo. "N-Nunca te d-diste por vencido a-antes… así que, no lo h-hagas ahora… "

Naruto la miraba fijamente en blanco por un momento antes de las esquinas de su boca se alzaran en una sonrisa. Él suspiró y apretó su mano. "Tienes razón. Gracias, Hinata-chan ¿Qué haría sin ti? "

-"S-Si necesitas ayuda… puedes pedírmelo. Y-Yo te p-puedo ayudar… "

Naruto se puso de pie y le sonrió a ella una vez más, "Gracias de nuevo, Hina-chan. Pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer por mi cuenta." Él besó su mano y comenzó a alejarse. Se despedía con la mano y decía: "¡No te preocupes, Hina-chan! Voy a hacerme amo de este jutsu. No voy a renunciar. ¡Espera y verás! "

Dentro de los próximos dos días, se formaron los equipos y los líderes Jonin fueron asignados. La tormenta de complicaciones estaba en camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Exámenes Chunin  
****Primera parte: el examen escrito**

-"¡Buena suerte chicos". Kurenai sonrió y se retiró para que su equipo pueda entrar a la sala de la prueba.

-"¡Muy bien!.¡Exámenes Chunin aquí vamos!" Kiba exclamó emocionado seguido por un ladrido en acuerdo de Akamaru.

Shino y Hinata seguían detrás de su compañero con menos entusiasmo.

Entraron en la sala, y una vez cerrada la puerta detrás de ellos, notaron que había varias personas en ella. Cada asiento estaba lleno. Kiba parecía entrar de modo engreído, Shino fue impasible, y Hinata sentía los nervios de punta Todas las caras giraron hacia ellos para analizarlos. Hinata no era una de las personas que le gustaba llamar la atención, por lo que acabó escondiéndose detrás de sus dos compañeros de equipo, que sabían muy bien de ello y la resguardaron. Hinata estaba muy agradecida con sus compañeros de equipo, con quienes ella era muy ligada. Durante el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos, habían creado un lazo fuerte entre ellos. Hinata, Shino y Kiba eran como hermanos, y para ellos, ella era como una hermana… a quien ellos protegían.

Kiba echó un vistazo rápido alrededor. "Hey, parece que la mayor parte de los otros novatos están aquí también."

-"Así parece." Shino alzó las cejas detrás de sus gafas de sol.

Hinata miró hacia alrededor escondida detrás de los dos muchachos; "Hay mucha gente aquí…"

Kiba volteó a mirarla y le dio una sonrisa aliviadora. "Sí, pero podemos ganar fácilmente"

La puerta se abrió captaron la atención los recién llegados. Primero, ellos vieron entrar a un muchacho alto vestido totalmente de verde y algo de anaranjado en sus piernas. Luego entró una chica, que usaba un traje chino y tenía dos moños que recogían su cabello. Hinata pensó que la chica parecía bastante intimidante, pero estos dos chicos le parecían muy familiares. ¿Dónde los había visto antes? Su memoria se aceleró cuando la tercera persona entró. Cuando ella vio a su rostro estoico y frío, sentía que su propio rostro palidecía de nuevo. Hinata empezó a tiritar y temblar involuntariamente por el miedo. Shino fue el primero en percatarse que temblaba. "¿Hinata, él es…?"

Hinata lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y asintió.

Kiba miró al mayor de los Hyuga y luego a Hinata y sus reacciones. Él avanzó un poco más cerca de ella de modo que pueda susurrarle. "¿Quieres decir, que este tipo es Neji?.¿Él que es un verdadero asno? "

-"¡Kiba - kun!"

Hinata lo reprendió silenciosamente. Él y Naruto eran tan parecidos en la manera en que veían a Neji. Naruto sabía de Neji mejor que Kiba, no obstante, Kiba lo odió con tan solo verlo. Shino no era el tipo que juzgaba rápidamente, pero Hinata podía decir que tuvo una aversión hacia su "amo". En ese momento, ella no estaba segura de si debía sentirse ofendida o agradecida.

-"¿Qué? Él es, Hinata-chan, tú lo sabes. Yo tan solo he visto a ese tipo una sola vez y sé que no me gusta. No puedo creer que tengas que vivir con él en la misma casa. "

-" N-No es tan malo…"

-"Y tienes que servirle y seguirle a todos lados." Kiba giró hacia ella y le sonrió "Tal vez Shino y yo debemos alejarte de aquí, y salvarte de ese bastardo". Le guiñó un ojo haciendo que Hinata se ruborice.

-"Francamente, no me importaría hacer eso". Añadió Shino. Sorprendiendo a Hinata y a Kiba un poco. "Eso suena muy prudente."

Hinata rió nerviosamente y por un momento olvidó completamente la presencia de Neji. Sin embargo, no duró mucho, pues ella escuchó un gruñido bajo de Kiba y Akamaru. Incluso Shino parecía ponerse un poco a la defensiva. Preguntando sobre aquel comportamiento, Hinata siguió sus miradas y vio a Neji que la miraba fríamente. Hinata se estremeció y miró hacia abajo para evitar aquella mirada tan fría. Cuando ella miró de nuevo, él se iba con sus compañeros de equipo ha sentarse. Ella dio un suspiro de alivio que fue notado por su propio equipo, que finalmente se relajaron.

Una vez sentado, Neji volcó su mirada hacia atrás en Hinata nuevamente. Ella estaba ocupada hablando con sus compañeros de equipo… mejor dicho, escuchando a Kiba atentamente. Sin embargo, ella no notó como Neji la estudiaba atentamente. Con el paso de los años, él la había estado observando, pero ahora que ella había sido asignada a un equipo, él la había estado observando más de cerca. A él no le importaba y, no pensaba en eso lógicamente, pero ahora maldecía la idea de poner a una mujer en un equipo con dos hombres. Él no se consideraba a sí mismo como amigo de la chica de su equipo, Tenten, pero parece que Hinata era absolutamente muy cercana a sus compañeros de equipo. Es poco decir que esto le molestaba al mayor de los Hyuga. Neji se preguntó brevemente por qué demonios siempre se ponía tan enojado cada vez que la veía con cualquier hombre, amigo u otro tipo. Honestamente, no quería saber, sólo quería hacer desaparecer a esos chicos…de alguna manera.

-"¿Oye, Lee, dónde fuiste de todos modos?" Tenten preguntó recordando cómo Lee había desaparecido no hacía poco rato, y reapareció con su sensei.

-"Tuve que comprobar algo, eso es todo."

Neji alejó la mirada de Hinata y alzó una ceja a su compañero de equipo idiota. Él no iba ha demostrar que tenía curiosidad también al lugar dónde Lee había ido.

-"¿Comprobar algo?" Tenten repitió confusa. Ella finalmente suspiró y sólo encogió sus hombros. "Sólo eso dices Lee".

Cuando Neji volvió ha mirar a Hinata, sus ojos se ampliaron ligeramente y sentía que su cuerpo enfureció con una ferocidad familiar. El tal Inuzuka tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de Hinata. ¡Él la tocaba! Y ella se ría nerviosamente y estaba ruborizada. Neji tuvo que usar todo su autodominio para mantener en control de su apariencia tranquila a pesar de su agitación interior. _¿Cómo se atreve a tocar lo que es mío?...Voy a matarlo_. Apretó sus dientes al notar que realmente no sólo lo había pensado. Estaba tentado a ejecutar tal pensamiento si la puerta no se hubiera abierto de nuevo. La atención de Neji se dirigió hacia otro lugar.

Entraban en la sala de la prueba el último equipo de los nueve novatos, el Equipo 7. Neji notó a Naruto y la primera sensación típica fue el odio profundamente arraigado, y luego su atención se desvió a Sasuke. Se rumoreaba que el Uchiha era el novato número uno de su clase, y ahora se convertía en un digno rival para el novato número uno del año pasado. Mientras los novatos se reunían, no tomó mucho tiempo para que Neji recordara al muchacho, al que había conocido cuando era un niño. Incluso en años atrás, Neji no tuvo gusto del él, pero esa razón era diferente a la de hora. En el presente la causa no tenía nada que ver con Hinata.

Naruto sorprendido. "W-Wow qué es esto…"

Sakura observó alrededor de la habitación en la multitud. "Supongo que no estamos solos."

-"¡Sasuke¿dónde has estado?!" Ino se lanzó por encima envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke. "No tienes idea de cuánto deseaba verte aquí, así que te esperaba con mucho entusiasmo."

Hinata miraba de lejos por la creciente atracción. Una vez que vio la ira de Sakura, no pudo hacer otra cosa que estremecerse. Ella pensó que ya no pelearían tanto después de todos estos años, pero se sorprendió la manera brutal… que eran estas niñas.

-"¡Aléjate de Sasuke!.¡Ino-cerdo! " Y la discusión empezó. La mayor parte de los novatos trataron no tomar tanta importancia de ello como lo habían hecho durante años.

El resto del Equipo de Ino se acercó al Equipo, y Shikamaru empezó a hablar mientras Choji estaba ocupado con sus golosinas. "¿Ustedes también van ha tomar este examen molesto?"

Naruto y Shikamaru entonces comenzaron a discutir acerca de algo o de otro tipo, y fue entonces cuando Kiba decidido hacer conocido a su equipo. Hinata no estaba en contra de eso tampoco. Ella no había visto Naruto un buen tiempo, y se alegraba ahora de verlo en los exámenes.

-" Vaya, vaya. Parece que toda la banda se vuelve a reunir. " Kiba empezó.

Hinata que se encontraba detrás de Kiba sonrió a su mejor amigo. "H-Hola Naruto- kun".

El rostro de Naruto se iluminó de inmediato. "¡Hinata-chan!" Él empujó pasando por el lado de Kiba para darle un fuerte abrazo. "Siento como si no te hubiera visto en años!"

-"Oí q-que tuviste una misión…", ella sonrió e hizo caso omiso a su típico rubor.

Naruto finalmente la soltó, pero aun mantuvo su enorme sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. "¡Sí!.¡Acabo de volver hace poco! "

-"Me alegro de que e-estés bien."

-"Bueno, ustedes dos tórtolos, me ponen enfermo". Kiba les interrumpió la plática de ambos. A él nunca le había gustado la relación entre Naruto y Hinata, siempre le molestaba por alguna razón.

-"De cualquier modo", Kiba miraba alrededor, en el grupo. "Parece que todos estamos aquí, los nueve novatos".

Mientras ellos hablaban, Kabuto se acercó para darles algunos consejos, y también decirles que estaban dando una mala impresión. Los novatos prestaron gran atención a la información que éste les daba, e incluso parecían un poco agitados por lo que se enteraban de la competencia. En medio de su silencio, sin embargo, no sorprendió a Hinata ver a Naruto emocionarse y señalando a la multitud de competidores. De hecho, le hicieron gracia sus numeritos.

-"¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y voy a vencerlos a todos ustedes!"

Mirándolo, Neji fruncía el ceño, y no sólo a causa de su estallido de emoción, sino también la forma en que estaba tan cerca de Hinata. Tenten frunció el ceño "Es un idiota…"

-"Seguro que ha perdido todas sus agallas". Neji lo miraba.

Lee casi sonrió admirándolo. "Él tiene pasión."

Neji sonrió burlonamente, "Creo que no lo intimidaste tanto como creíste ¿Eh Lee?"

Finalmente, después de otra pelea entre Kabuto y tres ninjas de la aldea del sonido, el vigilante de la prueba apareció.

- "¡A ver degenerados cara de niños!,¡Cálmense y escuchen!" En la parte del frente de la sala apareció un Hombre alto, con cicatrices en la cara, y un grupo de Ninjas mayores detrás de él. "Es momento de empezar."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Exámenes Chunin**

**Segunda Parte: El Bosque de la muerte**

En la puerta Dieciséis. Hinata esperaba con su equipo paciente para poder abrirla y permitir su paso hacia el bosque de la muerte. Kiba parecía bastante excitado y lleno de confianza sobre esta prueba de supervivencia. Después de todo, era su especialidad.

Anko miró su reloj y miró de nuevo a la multitud de competidores. "¡Muy bien!.¡Listos gusanos!. ¡La segunda parte de la prueba ha comenzado! "

En ese momento, las puertas se abrieron y los equipos se dispersaron por el bosque.

Una vez que se encontraban a buena distancia, Kiba se detuvo en el bosque para armar un plan. "bueno, lo primero que hay que hacer es encontrarlo. ¿Estás lista, Hinata-chan? "

Hinata asintió y activó su Byakugan.

-.-.-.-

Lee saltaba delante de sus dos compañeros en evidente prisa.

-"Tómalo con calma, Lee. La prueba recién acaba de empezar".

Lee fue severo y no necesitó girar para responder a Neji.

-"Eso puede ser. Pero aún así, quien quiera que sean nuestros enemigos, quiero encontrarlos antes de que ellos den con nosotros. "

Neji se burló, "Eres un tonto impulsivo…"

La prueba empezaba donde cada uno de los equipos buscaba, robaba, destruían para pasar de la segunda parte. Y por la noche, cuando correspondía descansaban con cantos de grito y de auxilio, eso… si dormían. Sin embargo, las noches pasaron, y los días y las noches se hicieron más cortos con la desesperación para terminar.

-.-.-.-

El sol se ponía y, Neji miraba fijamente al río que fluía muy cerca. Sus dedos se mantenían ocupados moviendo un kunai de un lado a otro. Hasta ahora él se había dado cuenta que ese bosque no fue llamado 'el bosque de la muerte' por nada. Lo emocionaba por los desafíos, pero también tenía algo de nervios. Por alguna razón, en una parte de su mente, había una extraña necesidad de ir a comprobar… algo. Pero él no iba a hacerlo con su equipo allí.

-"Bueno, creo que ya descansamos suficiente." Él habló una vez que ya tenía su plan formado para huir de su equipo. Sabía que era un buen plan y así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

-"Creo que los otros equipos nos buscarán pronto. Y eso significa… que será hora de atacar. Ya saben el plan ", se detuvo y miró a su equipo severamente. "Nos separamos y nos esparcimos. Pase lo que pase, si los contacta otro equipo o no, nos encontramos de vuelta en este punto". Arrojó su kunai en la tierra mientras se ponía de pie. "¿Entendido?"

Tenten suspiró "Sí, claro."

Lee se puso de pie y concordó también. "Entendido".

-"Entonces ¡Andando!" Tan pronto como salieron esas palabras de su boca, el equipo de Neji desapareció en el bosque.

Neji frunció el ceño con el equipo que se acababa de encontrar. Él realmente no conocía sus nombres, pero sabía que eran novatos. Y una de las integrantes era una rubia… molesta. "¿por quién me toman ellos?.¿Un idiota? Cómo creen que esa táctica funcionaría en mí. " _Ella es tan tonta, cree que puede ganarse a cualquier chico con sólo su apariencia. Cómo es patética. Al menos Hinata nunca fue así. Ella siempre ha sido más modesta y tímida que los demás. Hablando de ella…_

-.-.-.-

-"¡Muy bien!" Kiba estiraba su cuerpo para ayudarse a despertar. "Ya es de mañana, así que debemos salir de aquí."

Hinata asintió, pero se detuvo al escuchar un gruñido que venía del estómago de Kiba .

Él reía mientras frotaba estómago. "O quizá debemos ir rápido por algo para comer primero."

-"¿Y-Yo podría ir por algunas bayas para comer?" Hinata reía nerviosa.

-"¡Eso suena genial, Hinata-chan! Pero debe tener cuidado ahí fuera. Con Byakugan o no, estos tipos de aquí no son ninjas de segunda, tú sabes. "

-"Seré cuidadosa."

Shino dio un paso adelante "Aún así", el colocó uno de sus escarabajos en el hombro de Hinata que se ocultó justo debajo de su cuello. "Si cualquier cosa te toca con hostilidad, él me informará."

-"G-Gracias, Shino-kun".

Hinata por dentro se negaba a su proteccionismo. Honestamente, no era que ella iba a recorrer el bosque entero. Ella recordaba que había visto a unos arbustos de bayas a lo largo del camino, y que no estaban demasiado lejos de su ubicación actual. Además, ella era un ninja después de todo. Tal vez no tan capaz como la mayoría, pero sabía cómo defenderse. Todos esos momentos que entrenó con Naruto le ayudó a mejorar… aunque él era un poco distraído y a veces se comportaba como un bobo. Por último les hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue saltando por los árboles para encontrar las bayas.

Valiéndose de su Byakugan en intervalos cortos, podía asegurarse de que nadie se encontraba cerca. Ella supuso que, puesto que era muy temprano aún, la mayoría de los equipos debían estar durmiendo. Pero también no era tan ingenua como para pensar que _todos los equipos_ dormían. Cuando encontró el arbusto de bayas, inmediatamente se arrodilló para comenzar ha recogerlas. Mientras ella las recogía no hizo nada por evitar que su mente vagara. _Espero que Naruto-kun lo esté haciendo bien. Él debe estar bien a fin de cuentas… Después de todo, es un gran luchador, y además está con Sasuke - San… Él está bien…_

Ella se puso de pie y estaba por regresar donde su equipo cuando le pareció haber escuchado un crujir no demasiado lejos delante de ella. Hinata se tensó e inmediatamente activó su línea genética para buscar alrededor. Cuando dio con la figura, no estaba demasiado lejos de ella y la miraba fijamente, Hinata palideció. _¿Neji-sama…Qué es lo que está haciendo aquí?_

Neji se acercó lentamente después de haber desactivado su byakugan, pero se detuvo cuando estaba a pocos metros de distancia.

-"¿Recogiendo bayas, Hinata?" A pesar de la inocencia de la pregunta, habló con tal frialdad que se reflejó en su rostro.

Hinata tragó en seco y se inclinó levemente, "N-Neji-sama".

-"Hmm…" _Ella parece asustada… intrigante._ No le sorprendía ver la manera en que se estremecía y ver el miedo en sus ojos…y todo debido a él.

-"Estoy sorprendido de que no hayas muerto todavía. Aunque, supongo que esto es solo debido a tus compañeros. ¿Cómo eres tan afortunada? "

Ella no respondió y sólo bajó su mirada al suelo. Por mucho que ella quería contradecir aquella afirmación, sabía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar… y sabía que era inútil decir algo en ese momento. Si Naruto o Kiba hubieran estado allí, ella sabía que ellos no hubieran permitido que él le diga tales palabras. Probablemente ellos hubieran estado felices por la oportunidad de atacar al Hyuga y castigarlo. En ese momento, Hinata estaba realmente agradecida por la ausencia de esos dos. Por mucho que Neji la odiaba, ella no era del tipo de querer atacarlo o permitir que lo ataquen. Era extraño, sí, pero también era lógico para ella. En su mente, había una parte del Neji-_kun_ que ella conocía de Neji-_sama_. Si esa parte de él aparecería en cualquier momento, Hinata no lo sabía.

-"Yo supongo que no tienes el pergamino contigo¿no es cierto?", El la miró intensamente el la especulación.

Al escuchar eso, Hinata alzó la cabeza y lo miró con sorpresa. _Por supuesto, es eso lo que quiere. Todos estamos buscando los pergaminos, así que ¿por qué él dejaría la oportunidad de tomar el nuestro? Él sabe que puede tomarlo de mí fácilmente. Me alegro de que lo tenga Shino-kun. Pero… Neji-sama no lo sabe aún.  
_  
-"¿Por qué tienes esa mirada de miedo, Hinata?.¿Acaso tienes miedo de que yo pueda robártelo y te deje muerta, ensangrentada y, tirada en el suelo del bosque? ", Se rió burlonamente. "No seas estúpida. Cómo perdería mi tiempo en alguien tan delicada como tú."

En su interior, ella podía sentir una sensación familiar de ira. Con el paso de los años, ella había aprendido a ignorarlo y siempre ser la persona agradable que todo el mundo la hizo ser. De todos modos, esa era su manera de ser. Sin embargo, esto se trataba de un examen… una lucha. Y no podía dejar que Neji lleve la ventaja como siempre lo hizo. Si ella iba ha renunciar, como lo hacía normalmente, sus compañeras de equipo, Naruto... nunca la perdonarían.

-"Y si usted quisiera llevarse los pergamino," su suave voz parecía un murmuro, pero luego ella lo miró intensamente. "Y-Yo no lo permitiría… no importa cómo."

Neji gruñó suavemente, "¿Qué fue eso?", Él dio un paso más cerca a ella y Hinata retrocedió. "¿Estás tratando de ser valiente, Hinata?"

-"Y-Yo…yo…"

A solo dos pasos lejos de ella.

-"Quizá debería desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo. Basta con recordarte dónde es tu lugar - "

De repente se detuvo y miró hacia arriba en el cielo, como si lo estudiara. _Es tiempo de encontrarme con Tenten y Lee otra vez_. Cerró los ojos por un momento y luego dirigió su mirada en ella. _Parece que me dejé llevar un poco por el entusiasmo. Ella siempre había tenido ese efecto… en mí, de todos modos_.

-"Parece que tenemos que dejar esto brevemente. Pero ten seguridad de que continuaremos con esto… más adelante " Estaba a punto de irse del lugar, entonces se volteó y la miró brevemente, luego dijo "Sí es que sobrevives".

Una vez que saltó por las ramas de los árboles y desapareció, Hinata liberó un aliento profundo que no supo que estaba conteniendo. Aunque él ya no estaba a la vista, Hinata no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar fijamente por donde el había desaparecido. Suspiró tristemente. _¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que cambiar?.¿Por qué tuviste que cambiar… Neji-kun?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siete equipos lograron obtener los pergaminos, salir del bosque de la muerte y pasar el segundo examen. Tres de estos equipos eran de los nueve novatos. El equipo de Kabuto, otro de la arena yel último de la aldea del sonido. _Interesante_… Neji concluyó. _No me esperaba que la mayoría de los novatos salgan de esto con vida._ Su mirada aterrizó en Hinata, que estaba parada detrás de su compañero de equipo, Kiba. _Supongo que… simplemente hay que esperar más...  
_  
Anko dio un paso adelante. "En primer lugar, felicidades por terminar el segundo examen."

Choji que estaba detrás de Shikamaru se frotó su estómago. "Tengo mucha hambre…"

-"¿Qué aburrido, aun quedamos muchos¡Esto es una lata! .."

A pesar de su comportamiento, Ino parecía encantada de ver que Sasuke estaba vivo y no herido.

Hinata vio a Naruto que se encontraba una fila delante de ella. _Naruto-kun también pasó. Gracias a Dios… Yo sabía que iba estar bien_.

Naruto echó un vistazo alrededor a todos los que habían pasado. Su mirada se detuvo en Hinata iluminando su rostro de inmediato. "¡Hinata-chan!.¡Lo lograste! "

-"Sí… tú también lo hiciste, Naruto - kun." Ella sonrió. "Me alegro mucho."

Él se frotaba la nuca y se reía. "¡Yo no iba ha renunciar tan fácilmente!... ¿No estás herida?"

Hinata no hizo más que ruborizarse. "Y-Yo estoy bien…y ¿Tú estás herido?"

-"¡Oh sí! …Esos tipos no pudieron con - "

-"Cállate…Baka" Sasuke lo reprendió. "¡Estás haciendo que todo el mundo nos mire!".

-"¡¿Huh?!. ¿A quién le importa eso?. ¿Ellos nos pueden ver… no es cierto, Hinata-chan? "

Ella reía nerviosamente ahora que veía que la mayoría de personas los estaban observando… bien, principalmente a Naruto. Las miradas de los demás no demoraron tanto como la mirada de Neji lo hizo. Notando su mirada típica de frigidez, ella tomó atención a las palabras del Hokage.

El tercer Hokage repasó el motivo de los exámenes, y casi pasó a explicar los detalles del tercer examen. Hayate Gecko les dijo a todos que debido al número de competidores, tendrían que pasar primero por preliminares. Esa idea no les pareció muy buena a la mayoría de los equipos, sobre todo porque tenían que empezar de inmediato.

Después de que pequeños detalles se dieron, Anko ordenó que abrieran el panel. Se puso de manifiesto una gran pantalla donde los nombres de los que pelearían primero saldrían al azar. Después de un corto tiempo, los nombres de los dos primeros opositores fueron seleccionados. Se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha frente a uno de los chicos de la aldea del sonido, aunque se hicieron pasar por competidores de la Hoja. Los dos avanzaron y los demás se dirigieron al nivel superior con el fin de ver y esperar sus propios partidos.

Todos subieron las escaleras, la mayoría de los equipos estaban juntos, pero Naruto fue la única excepción. Vio a Hinata que subía detrás de él, y le sonrió de buena gana.

-"¡Oye Hinata-chan, ven y miremos juntos!"

Hinata se detuvo y miró fijamente en blanco por un rápido segundo antes de asentir con una sonrisa.

-"Está bien, Naruto - kun."

Ya de pie junto a Naruto, ella notó el espacio donde se encontraban, estaban entre sus equipos. Se le hizo un poco difícil al principio estar parada tranquila ya que Kakashi les dio un guiñó y sus dos "hermanos" los miraban muy fijamente, en especial a Naruto. Realmente no era difícil… era más incomodo estar parada allí. Afortunadamente, el rubio era el tipo de personas que mantenían su mente ocupada que no advirtió nada. Ella con el rabillo del ojo, pudo percibir que Neji tenía el ceño fruncido.

-"Bien…" Naruto miraba alrededor hacia todos los presentes en el segundo nivel. "Bueno, yo tengo la esperanza de poder enfrentarme con Neji. Hace tanto tiempo que quiero golpearlo. "

-"Naruto - kun". Hinata fruncía el ceño que le hacían parecer desilusionada.

Naruto sólo se rió un poco.

-"Lo siento, pero es verdad. Todos estos años, he querido darle una buena lección. Ahora en realidad podría conseguirlo." _Y Hinata-chan no podrás pararme esta vez. Tú solo tendrías que retroceder y observar. Solo espero que Hinata-chan se enfrente contra alguien fácil… odiaría verla enfrentarse contra ese tipo de la Arena o con cualquier tipo del Sonido. Quizá ella tenga que enfrentarse contra Ino o con alguien de ese tipo. Eso sería lo mejor para ella, y yo no tendría que preocuparme demasiado. Sí, prefiero que no se enfrente en contra de alguien como ese monstruo de Lee. Tendría que hacer algo o talvez tendré solo que esperar. ¿Eh?... ¿Por qué me estoy preocupando? Esto solo acaba de comenzar. Todavía tenemos tiempo_… Observó a Hinata y luego a su rival de la infancia. Allí el Hyuga parado engreído en su gloria. Neji pareció sentir que Naruto lo observaba, por lo que también lo observó fijamente. Nada tuvo que ser dicho entre ellos dos, pero todo estaba claro_. En este momento, Neji, eres el único con el que quiero luchar. Voy a hacerte pagar por herir a Hinata-chan todos estos años._

Como si leyendo sus pensamientos, Neji sonrió burlonamente confiado. Él enfrentó la mirada de Naruto y luego observó a Hinata, entonces, una vez más observó al rubio. Sí, el desafío estaba allí. Y ambos no se echarían para atrás. Aunque Neji se convencía a sí mismo que Hinata no significaba nada para él ahora, aún existía la rivalidad que siempre había tenido con Naruto. Neji suponía que si quería eliminar cualquier sentimiento que tenía hacia Hinata en el pasado, tenía que asegurarse de romper todos los vínculos con ella. Eso significaba que tenía que resolver su rivalidad con Naruto de una vez por todas.

Era hora de demostrar a ese idiota que Hinata no era de nadie ,sólo su posesión.


	7. Una batalla despiadada

**Nota Importante:** Hay ciertas cosas que se han trabajado en este capítulo. Es principalmente las nuevas ambiciones de Hinata y sus razones por su entrenamiento tan riguroso. Espero que no parezca repentino, pero sus razones se dieron después de la muerte del padre de Neji. Espero que no se confundan.

**Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

**

**Capítulo siete: Una batalla despiadada**

Los partidos se dieron y terminaron rápidamente.

Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado - vencedor: Sasuke Uchiha

Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi - vencedor: Shino Aburame

Kankuro vs Misumi Tsurugi - vencedor: Kankuro

Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka - Doble derrota

Tenten vs Temari - vencedor: Temari

Shikamaru Nara vs Tsuchi Kin - vencedor: Shikamaru Nara

-"Hasta que el perezoso bueno para nada ganó su enfrentamiento… Kuso " Naruto se quejó. "¿Cuándo llegará mi turno?"

-"Estoy segura de que será pronto, Naruto-kun". Hinata trató de aliviarlo

Él acabó de quejarse con los brazos cruzados. "Sí, sí…"

-"Bien, ahora el próximo enfrentamiento será entre". Hayate comenzó a decir mientras todos miraban el panel que cambiaba rápidamente los nombres.

Kiba estaba junto a Hinata y comenzó a contar con sus dedos. "Ahora quedamos un ninja del Sonido, Hinata, Naruto, Chouji, Neji, Lee y yo, y ese tipo de la Arena. Por favor que no me toque con ese tipo de la Arena, es todo lo que pido. "

Neji observaba alrededor de él, al resto de los contrincantes. "Parece que puedo tener peleas interesantes con los novatos de este año". Seguidamente miró a Hinata intensamente. Cuando ella notó su mirada, se estremeció y evitó su contacto visual inclinando su cabeza hacia otro sitio. Neji se burló. _Veamos quien será tu contrincante Hinata_. _No cabe duda que será un interesante partido. _Él apartó su mirada de ella para observar el panel. Los nombres ya habían sido seleccionados.

Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka

-"Sí, sí …¡Mi turno!...¡mi turno!.¡Ha valido la pena esperar¡.¡Por fin mi turno! " Naruto muy animoso. "Aunque, me siento un poco decepcionado que no conseguí enfrentarme contra Neji. Supongo que simplemente tendré que ganar este, y después me enfrentaré con él "

Kiba parecía estar demasiado feliz. "¡Bien! ", "Esto será fácil!"

-"¡Haz lo mejor que puedas, Naruto." Sakura sonrió en apoyo a su compañero.

-"Déjamelo a mí, Sakura." Su sonrisa inconfundible.

Caminó pasando su equipo, pero se detuvo cuando estuvo cerca de Hinata. Ella acababa de desear suerte a Kiba, que ya había comenzado a dirigirse en dirección de la planta principal. "¿Estás lista para verme Hinata-chan? Voy a ganar esto¡sin ningún problema! "

Hinata sonrió débilmente.

-"¡Buena suerte, Naruto - kun." _Sólo espero que no se traten de matar uno al otro. Ellos nunca se llevaron demasiado bien. Y no me será fácil poder animarlos a ellos._ Naruto le sacó de sus pensamientos dándole un apretado abrazo de agradecimiento antes de dirigirse a la planta principal. Hinata miraba desde el balcón con evidente preocupación. Una parte de ella hubiera querido que Naruto se hubiera enfrentado con alguien como el tipo de la aldea del sonido o incluso ella misma. Esto acaba de hacerse aún más complicado ahora que su mejor amigo se enfrentaba en contra de su hermano de equipo.

La batalla comenzó, y parecía como si Naruto tuviera un momento realmente difícil. Kiba era, después de todo, mucho más rápido que Naruto. Algunos golpes que él recibió realmente habían dejado a Hinata preocupada. Si no fuera por Shino que estaba junto a ella para ayudarle a calmar sus nervios, probablemente hubiera entrado en un verdadero pánico. Pero por suerte, Naruto nunca dejó de sorprenderla mientras no se daba por vencido. Cada vez que lo derribaban, se ponía de nuevo de pie y seguía luchando. No era difícil saber cómo Kiba estaba sufriendo debido a esto. Al final del enfrentamiento, Naruto se había demostrado así mismo. Finalmente había demostrado a los demás su fuerza como siempre lo había hecho con Hinata.

Él había ganado su partido.

Después, Naruto subió las escaleras, corriendo prácticamente, y se detuvo delante de Hinata.

-"¿Viste Hinata-chan?.¿Lo hiciste? "

Hinata sonreía. "Lo hice, Naruto-kun. Lo hiciste muy bien. "

-"¡Gracias! Kiba realmente me hizo difícil las cosas, sin embargo, ahora que gané, espero poder enfrentarme con Neji la próxima vez. ".

Hinata sólo podía sonreír tristemente a su amigo. No se atrevía a mirar a Neji desde que supo que estaba enojado en este momento. ¿Por qué la mayor parte de los hombres alrededor de ella nunca se llevaron bien uno con otro? La mayoría de las veces se sentía como un árbitro. Su rostro se iluminó y sacó un envase pequeño. "Esto Naruto-kun…e-esto es para ti. "

-"¿Huh?" Naruto tomó el envase en su mano y lo observó analíticamente. "¿Qué es esto?"

-"Es una:… pomada para tus heridas".

-"¡Oh! Gracias, Hina-chan." Le dio un rápido abrazo y de inmediato comenzó aplicárselo. Hinata sonrió una vez más y miró hacia abajo, viendo como se llevaban a Kiba en una camilla. Ella sonrió a Naruto nuevamente antes de correr hacia abajo.

-"¿K-Kiba-kun?", Ella lo llamó y los médicos se detuvieron para que se pueda acercar.

Kiba le sonrió y levantó un poco la cabeza. "¿Qué pasa, Hinata-chan?"

Ella le mostró otro envase de pomada. "Esto es una pomada para las heridas… tuyas y de Akamaru."

Kiba tuvo otra breve sonrisa. "Más te vale olvidarte de nosotros y preocuparte por ti Hinata-chan".

-"¿Q-qué quieres decir?"

-"Sólo quedan Choji, Neji, Lee, el ninja de la Arena y del Sonido. Sólo 6 " Su rostro se volvió más serio y severo.

-"Escucha lo que te digo Hinata-chan. Sé inteligente. Si te enfrentas con ese tipo de la Arena, retírate inmediatamente. Sé inteligente y aléjate" Kiba bajó su mirada durante un segundo antes de dar un vistazo rápido al mayor de los Hyuga que parecía estar observándolos. Luego volvió a mirar a Hinata con preocupación oculta.

- "Haz lo mismo si te toca enfrentarte con Neji. No sé lo que te haría él, pero realmente no se quisiera averiguarlo. Es un tipo despiadado, no importa el pasado que hayas tenido con él"

Hinata bajó su mirada y vio al suelo. Por mucho que ella odiaba admitirlo, Kiba tenía razón.

-"Hey," Kiba sonrió reconfortándole. "Tal vez tendrás suerte e irás en contra de Choji."

Todo lo que ella pudo hacer es darle una sonrisa débil y vacilante.

-"Muy bien, anunciaré los nombres para el siguiente combate".

La atención de todos se dirigió al panel, a la espera de los nuevos nombres. Mientras los nombres cambiaban rápidamente, Hinata sentía sus latido del corazón acelerar. Ella no había aún sentido nervios, pero ahora era como si ellos llegaran a toda velocidad. Había una razón también. Cuando ella vio los nombres detenerse y los competidores escogidos, abrió sus ojos ampliamente con miedo.

Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga

Él no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado mirando aquel panel, pero Neji estaba seguro de que fue un largo rato. Para ser honesto, no había previsto esto en absoluto. Él forzó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro a pesar de la sensación que su estómago se agitaba. Haciendo caso omiso de sus sentimientos encontrados, comenzó a bajar para comenzar el enfrentamiento, al igual que Hinata estaba haciendo.

Kurenai se acercó a Gai y los dos se pararon contra la pared, fuera del alcance de los oídos de los demás equipos. A pesar de que estaban uno al lado del otro, no se miraban, sólo mantienen su foco en sus dos estudiantes. "¿Bien, Kurenai?"

Ella suspiró. "¿Debemos permitir que ellos tengan este enfrentamiento? Quizá podemos hacer que se elijan los nombres de nuevo".

-"Hmm… Neji no querría eso".

-"Sí, pero él tiene una clara ventaja. No soy un tonta, Gai. Sé que Neji es un excelente luchador, pero si las cosas se salen de la mano… "

-"¿Quieres decir que, él activaría el sello…?"

-"… Sí".

-"Yo, personalmente, no creo que Neji se rebajaría a ese nivel. Él es demasiado orgulloso. "

Kurenai ahora lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "Sin embargo, no sabemos mucho acerca de su pasado, pero sabemos lo suficiente para pensar que es capaz y posiblemente que está dispuesto".

-"Yo todavía no pienso que Neji lo haría." Él suspiró al ver la preocupada expresión de Kurenai. "Pero si eso sucediera… entonces nos cercioraremos de interferir antes de que él lo lleve a cabo."

Kurenai asintió en el acuerdo y vio a los dos Hyuga en una clara ansiedad.

-.-.-.-

Hinata jugaba con sus dedos y con su mirada al suelo. Neji, sin embargo, mantenía su mirada únicamente a la figura tímida delante de él. Desde que leyó sus nombres, él tenía una sensación inquietante en su estómago, pero no tenía otra opción más que apartarlo e ignorarlo. Hinata se sentía casi de la misma manera.

Neji respiró profundamente.

-"Nunca imaginé… que me tocaría enfrentarme contra ti, Hinata."

-"T-Tampoco yo, Neji-sama".

Naruto miraba desde arriba con las manos agarradas firmemente a la barandilla. Sus dientes rechinaban juntos y tenía la mandíbula apretada. _Hinata-chan_… él apretaba más fuerte sus manos, se podían ver que sus nudillos se ponían de color blanco. _Si él…… pase lo que pase… no se lo permitiré… no lo permitiré… no puedo dejar que la lastime… No me importa si esto se trata de un partido. No puedo prometer que no intervendré contra él……no hacer nada para lastimarlo. _

_  
_-"Bien", Hayate hizo el uso de la palabra. "Ustedes empiecen el combate cuando estén preparados."

Los dos todavía no se ponían en sus posiciones de lucha. Hinata seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras que Neji parecía estar debatiendo con él mismo.

-"Antes que comience el combate…, quiero advertirte una cosa Hinata, escúchame. "

Ella rápidamente alzó su cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos llenos de hielo.

-"Retírate. Tú sabes que no estás hecha para ser un ninja ".

Hinata abrió sus ojos ampliamente y sentía de nuevo sus manos temblorosas.

-"Eres demasiado amable y suave. Siempre buscas la paz y evitar los conflictos. Y siempre estas de acuerdo con todo el mundo sin oponerte, ya sea miembro de la rama o de otro tipo. Te he visto todos estos años, así que admítelo. Además, no te tienes confianza. Te sientes inferior entre todos los que estamos aquí. Hubiera sido mejor para ti quedarte siendo Genin. Pero para inscribirte a los exámenes Chunin requieres que todo el equipo lo haga. No podías decir que no a tu compañero Kiba… La verdad es que estás haciendo el examen, pero no quieres hacerlo. Ni siquiera querías participar en estos exámenes, pero tu amado equipo si lo quería. No podías cargar con la culpa de dejar a Kiba y Shino. ¿Me equivoco? "

Una sensación familiar de ira arrasó con Hinata. Existía una sensación, sentía que tenía un elevado valor. Era la confianza en sí misma la cual había adquirido en los últimos años, y todo gracias a Naruto. Él le había ayudado a mejorar esa parte tímida de sí misma. Él le había ayudado a ganar la confianza en sí misma que necesitaba. Y tal vez… ganó un poco de su temperamento de él también.

-"Lo siento, Neji-sama, pero usted está equivocado." Ella rogó y confió en que no iría a tener problemas por esto un poco más adelante. Hinata hablaba nuevamente con un miembro de la rama principal, y eso era castigado. Pero ella tenía que recordarse en dónde estaba. Ella estaba en los exámenes Chunin, y Neji era un oponente al igual que todos los demás.

-"Y-Yo quiero ser más fuerte… quiero cambiar…… Aunque soy un miembro de la r-rama, puedo mejorar… puedo llegar a ser más fuerte. Yo no q-quiero que nadie piense que soy… que soy débil…" _No quiero que usted, Neji-sama, piense que soy débil. Por una vez, quiero ser para lo que nací. Quiero ser su protectora, y no sólo su cuidador. Quiero estar a su lado y ayudarle cuando necesite de mí. Quiero luchar por ti, pero no puedo hacerlo si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero ahora… ahora tengo que luchar contra ti… es algo que nunca quise…  
_  
-"Hinata" Neji interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Creo que es tiempo que finalmente escuches la verdad."

-"¿Q-Qué?" Ella se encontró con los ojos de Neji de nuevo.

-"Te diré lo mismo que me dijeron hace años. Te sugiero que escuches". Se detuvo un segundo para recordar lo que le dijeron los ancianos después de la muerte de su padre. "Las personas no puede cambiar lo que son, no importa lo mucho que lo intenten. Ellos no pueden huir de su verdadera naturaleza. Un fracaso será siempre un fracaso. Ese novio tuyo ridículo es prueba de ello. "

-"¿N-Naruto-kun…?", Ella miró hasta el segundo nivel y vio que Naruto se enojaba rápidamente.

-"No importa lo difícil que entrenes, tú nunca cambiarás la persona que eres."

Él siguió hablando gozando de las reacciones que producían sus palabras.

-"Nosotros somos quienes somos, Hinata. Tenemos que vivir con ello. Ambos tenemos que vivir para lo que nacimos. Mientras yo soy de la rama principal, Tú eres de la rama secundaria. Nuestra infancia junta… no era más que un sueño perdido. Es hora de que vuelvas a la realidad y al mundo. Sé esto porque puedo ver el mundo claramente…tal como puedo verte claramente. "

-"Neji-sama… por favor…" Interiormente, estaba teniendo problemas para controlar sus emociones. Parte de ella quería ir en contra de él con ira, mientras que la otra parte quería simplemente gritar por el Neji-kun que ella perdió. Sin duda, ese Neji no volvería…en absoluto.

-"Deja de tratar de ser valiente, Hinata. No funciona, y no funcionará nunca. Es mejor que salgas de aquí y huyas. Tú sabes igual que yo que no ganarás… y mucho menos tendrás una oportunidad. "

-"¿Por qué…?", Ella murmuró, más parecía un susurro. "Porque usted… ¿activará el s-sello?"

Por primera vez, Neji fue desconcertado por su pregunta. Su frío, impasible rostro vaciló y casi pareció tener una sacudida eléctrica. _Ella piensa realmente… ¿qué utilizaría el sello en su contra?_ _Mirando su rostro, puedo decir que no duda en esa posibilidad. Pero nunca he utilizado el sello en ella. ¿Piensa que yo utilizaré el sello para ganar este combate?_

-"¿E-Eso hará N-Neji - sama?" él fruncía el ceño y ella le miraba fijamente con tristeza y súplica.

Él volvió de nuevo a su rostro impasible. "No seas estúpida, Hinata." Neji contestó heladamente. "Cómo yo me rebajaría a ese nivel. Tú perderás, pero será debido a que eres incapaz de ganar. Ese es tu destino. "

Hinata se sentía confundida ahora. ¿Ahora él hablaba del destino?.¿Qué los ancianos le dijeron?

-"Toma mi consejo, Hinata, perderás. Renuncia. En eso eres muy buena.Tú no quieres luchar". Habló amargamente. Aunque Hinata no entendiera su significado verdadero, él sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. _Cuando éramos niños, estábamos más que dispuestos en luchar contra nuestros destinos. A pesar de nuestras posiciones en el clan, estábamos listos para llegar lejos, mientras estuviéramos juntos. Pero no…. Ella dejó de luchar. Esto sólo prueba que contra nuestro destino no podemos luchar o cambiarlo._

-"Tú pretendes ser valiente, pero sé que no eres nada de eso. Por lo tanto, deja de pretender y muestra tu verdadero rostro de una vez por todas… muestra el rostro que sé. El rostro en el que eres sólo una cobarde y una delicada sin esperanzas de cambio o para ser más fuerte."

-"¡Eso es lo que tú haces!"

Naruto interrumpió atrayendo toda la atención hacia él. Hinata lo miró sorprendida, mientras que Neji sólo parecía perturbado.

-"¡Si alguien está fingiendo aquí, ese eres tú…Neji!.¡Tú no tienes derecho a decirle a nadie lo que pueden o no pueden hacer!.¡Dices conocer a Hinata, pero no sabes nada de ella desde que se alejaron! "

Interiormente, Naruto estaba muy satisfecho de ver el aumento de la rabia en Neji. Ignorándolo a éste, Naruto volvió a hacerle frente a Hinata más o menos de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando entrenaban.

- "¡Sigue adelante Hinata-chan!.¡Demuéstrale que está equivocado!.¡Enséñale cuan duro has estado trabajando todos estos años!

Cuando Naruto se quedo callado, Hinata bajó su mirada al suelo observándolo intensamente. _Tienes razón_ _Naruto - kun_. _Todos estos años, he estado trabajando para hacerme más fuerte. Quería ser más fuerte para que pudiera permanecer al lado de Neji-sama. Quería demostrarle que yo podía… que yo era lo suficientemente fuerte. No quería demostrarle a Neji-sama de esta manera, pero… es mi única oportunidad._ Lentamente subió la mirada deteniéndose frente a los ojos de Neji. No fue difícil tener una ligera conmoción a ver su rostro. _Quiero que usted vea, Neji-sama. Quisiera que veas lo bastante fuerte que soy… que puedo permanecer a tu lado sin rendirme. Todo lo que hice hasta ahora, lo hice por ti. Por favor, Neji-sama… por favor vea._

Neji vio como lo comenzaba a mirar más, era una parte de ella que no había conocido. _Hace un minuto, podía ver que ella no tenía el deseo de luchar conmigo, pero ahora… no tiene la intención de retroceder. ¿Qué está tratando de hacer?.¿Quiere salir lastimada?_

-"Si no te retiras del combate, sabes que pasará." Él le advirtió, pero no pareció perturbarla.

-"Yo sé, Neji-sama. Pero no voy a rendirme ante usted. "

Neji apretó su mandíbula. "Que rápido te olvidas de ti misma. No importa, tendré que recordarte que eres un miembro de la rama secundaria sin valor, y una sierva inútil. Tendré que ponerte en tu lugar." _Tendré que recordarte que ahora no eres nada para mí. Que no eres nada si no una simple criada. Ese es y será siempre nuestro destino.  
_  
-"Nací para ser…", ella susurró para que sólo él pueda oírla. "Su protectora".

-"Como si fueras lo suficientemente fuerte para considerarte como tal."

-"Voy a probarle a usted… que soy". Hinata habló y activó su Byakugan. Sin más vacilación, ella se colocó en posición del estilo de lucha Hyuga.

Neji gruñó ante la acción y también se puso en la misma postura. "Veremos si lo puedes probar, Hinata."

Sin más hablar o hacer otra cosa, Hinata y Neji comenzaron la pelea. Cada golpe que hacían parecía a una pequeña explosión de chakra. No luchaban puño a puño… sino palma a palma. Sorprendiendo no sólo a Neji mismo, sino también a la mayoría de los otros competidores, en la forma como luchaba Hinata. Era rápida y elegante. Ella daba golpes precisos y con un profundo cuidado. Con excepción de Naruto, los otros nueve novatos estaban sorprendidos en ver luchar a la tímida Hinata con valentía. Neji era un duro oponente, pero ella era completamente audaz en ese punto. _Te demostraré, Neji-sama. Le mostraré que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser su protector y permanecer a su lado.  
_  
Neji bloqueaba sus golpes y continuaba buscando una apertura donde el podría dar un golpe mortal. Una vez que lo hiciera, ella caería y sus problemas habrían terminado. _La he visto entrenar con su padre muchas veces_. _Nunca antes la había visto luchar como ahora. Las palabras de ese idiota no podrían ser la única razón por la que ella se está defendiendo de manera tan feroz. Tiene que haber otra razón._ _Que extraño, ella realmente es un buen reto para mí. Aunque no durará mucho_.

Él apartó otro de sus golpes y se lanzó en ella. Mientras ella retrocedía, él se percató de que Hinata no protegía su corazón como antes. Él había encontrado una apertura. Con una sonrisa cínica, corrió hacia ella y rápidamente apuntó a su corazón. Cuando Hinata vio esto, supo que no sería capaz de bloquearlo a tiempo, y sus ojos se abrieron por el temor_. ¡No! _Su palma la condujo hacia delante a una velocidad sorprendente, consciente de que no había posibilidades de evitar ese golpe. Sabiendo que no fallaría, él le miró fijamente a la cara para poder ver su reacción ante tal golpe doloroso. De pronto, su cara de 12 años de edad, se decoloró en la niña que él conoció en su infancia. _"Neji - kun…"_ él abrió sus ojos en la sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que paró todo movimiento. El rostro pequeño de Hinata se desvaneció de nuevo en el rostro conmovido de la actual Hinata. Su palma estaba sólo a una pulgada de su pecho, y al parecer no llegaría más lejos. El golpe no la tocó.

Neji no era el único sorprendido por lo que acaba de hacer. De hecho, todos los demás parecían estar conmocionados… inclusive Hinata_. ¿Neji - Sama…? El paró. Él acaba de parar…  
_  
-"Pero qué…" Sakura murmuró.

Lee, al igual que el resto, veía a los dos Hyuga de pie mirándose intensamente el uno al otro congelados en el movimiento. "Él tenía la oportunidad perfecta para golpearla, pero no lo hizo."

La forma rígida de Naruto parecía relajarse. _Él no la atacó. O tal vez… Simplemente no pudo. _

Los ojos de Neji no rompieron con la mirada de Hinata. Podía ver la cuestión en su rostro, y él sentía la confusión en su rostro también. _¿Qué diablos sucede conmigo? Tuve la oportunidad perfecta para golpearla, pero me detuve. ¡Maldición! Necesito controlarme. Esto se trata de una lucha, y ella no es la Hinata de mi infancia. Incluso si fuera ella… no podría evitar lastimarla. Voy a ganar esto, de modo que tengo que librarme de estos estúpidos sentimientos. Nuestro pasado es nuestro pasado y nada puede cambiarlo._ Él gruñó amargamente y retrocedió unos pasos antes ponerse en la posición Hyuga nuevamente.

-"¿Neji - sama…?", Ella murmuró con una pequeña esperanza que iluminaba sus ojos.

Él endureció el rostro. "Defiéndete, Hinata. Esto aún no ha terminado. "

-"P-Pero…"

-"¡Hazlo!"

Hinata bajó su mirada para un segundo antes de volver a reunirse con su rostro impasible una vez más. Ella asintió y se puso en la misma posición para comenzar la lucha otra vez. Antes de que pudiera pensar en alguna nueva estrategia, él ya estaba corriendo hacia ella. Así pues, la lucha continuó con más ferocidad que antes. El lapso momentáneo en la animosidad de Neji se disipó y fue sustituido por una ira determinada. _No perderé más tiempo. Necesito poner fin esto… ahora_. Bloqueó con una patada una palma que iba directo a su rostro. En lugar de que esquivarla como lo haría normalmente, utilizó su velocidad y detuvo su brazo utilizando su otra mano para golpearla debajo del cuello.

Hinata no sintió el impacto al principio, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, la sangre caía de su boca goteando sobre la mano de Neji. Él no vacilaba más. Hinata podía ver que él tenía la intención de acabar con ella.

-"¡Hinata!" Naruto gritó en pánico. En un segundo, saltó a la barandilla preparándose para bajar de un salto. Kakashi logró detenerlo.

-"¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo, Kakashi-sensei?!"

-"Cálmate Naruto. Si vas allá, interrumpirás el enfrentamiento y Hinata perderá".

-"¡Pero ella está herida!.¡Ese bastardo la lastimó! "

-"Eso es lo que sucede en una lucha".

-"¡Pero es Hinata-chan!.!Tengo que ayudarla! "

-"Naruto". Kakashi habló más fuerte para atrapar su atención. "Permítele que ella haga esto. Es lo que ella quiere. "

Naruto observó fijamente a su sensei por un momento y luego miró a Hinata. Tomó cada pequeña onza de autocontrol que tuvo para bajarse de la baranda. No había palabras pronunciadas por él, pero su rostro claramente lo decía todo. Él no iba a quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo.

Ignorando el dolor palpitante, Hinata arrugó el ceño, endureciendo su expresión.

-"¡Esto no ha terminado todavía!" ella apartó el brazo que la sujetaba y dirigió un golpe hacia el pecho. Neji no parecía perturbado por eso y sólo detuvo su brazo de nuevo y hundió sus dedos en aquel brazo. Detenidos en ese momento, Neji alzó la manga de ella para revelar cuantos puntos de chakra él había detenido. Hinata observó sorprendida tal hecho. Todo ese tiempo él había estado golpeando sus puntos de chakra en su brazo para detener su flujo. _No… no puede. Era por eso que mis golpes no eran efectivos en él_.

-"Tú no puedes ganar esto, Hinata. Pierde antes de que pierdas tu vida también. "

Su labio temblaba como lágrimas querían escaparse de su rostro. Pero ella no podía dejar que él tenga la satisfacción de verla llorar. Él todavía tenía que ver que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte… por mucho que estaba lastimada. "No… Y-Yo no…"

-"¡Convéncete!" Él le dio otro golpe hacia su estómago y vio como ella vacilaba hacia atrás algunos pasos.

Cuando ella se detuvo, más sangre salía de su boca. Ligeramente, podía oír la voz de Naruto mientras ella envolvía sus brazos en protección alrededor de su torso. _Yo… no puedo retroceder……. Necesito Neji-sama… que usted vea_…

-"Sólo date por vencida, Hinata. Es tu destino a perder este combate, así que acéptalo". La voz de Neji sonó en sus oídos como un eco inquietante.

-"No voy a…… no", continuó murmurando como podía. "Voy a probar…… a usted que soy… fuerte…"

Neji apretaba sus puños a cada lado. Vio en sus ojos como regresaba la fuerza y supo que ella se preparaba para otro ataque. Ella corrió hacia él para tratar de golpearlo nuevamente a pesar de que sus golpes fueran tan ineficaces como antes. _¿Por qué es tan persistente¿Será que no se da cuenta que puede morir?_ Él gruñó. _Haré realidad su deseo_. Con eso, él detuvo un golpe de ella y la golpeó, haciéndola caer en el suelo. Más sangre fluía de su boca.

-"¿Por qué no puedes aceptar tu destino?", habló airadamente. "Eres un miembro de la rama secundaria, una ave enjaulada. Siempre serás inferior y nunca podrás sobresalir a causa de ese mismo destino. Así que, deja de intentarlo. "

-"E-Estas equivocado…" murmuraba mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Lentamente intentaba mantenerse de pie cuando otro golpe recibió .Esta vez, ella podía sentir que el mundo se alejaba de ella, pero no podía permitirlo. No podía perder hasta que él sepa… o hasta que la viera.

Se escucharon gritos de asombro de los novatos al ver su cuerpo golpeado en el suelo con un ruido sordo y suave. Para ellos, ella no se movía. Y lo que hizo Neji fue mirarla con indiferencia, y empezar a alejarse. "Este combate ya terminó".

Hayate se acercó a Hinata. "Bien… Parece que - "

-"¡No!" Naruto interrumpió con un grito. "¡Todavía no ha terminado este combate!"

-"¡Naruto!" Sakura lo reprendió con decepción. "¿No ves que ya está hecho¡Ella debe estar inconciente! "

-"Todavía no." Él solamente murmuró con una sonrisa confiada. Sakura vio esto y siguió su mirada a la planta baja. Sus ojos se ampliaron, al igual que todos los demás, al ver a Hinata tratando de ponerse de pie una vez más.

Neji no podía contener la incredulidad que sentía. _¿Qué, puede pararse todavía?.¡Ella debería estar totalmente inconsciente!  
_  
Con respiraciones pesadas, Hinata obligaba a su cuerpo levantarse. Ella se apoyaba en su brazo que seguía alrededor de su estómago y se veía la sangre por las esquinas de su boca. A pesar de su apariencia fatigada, sus ojos nada más mostraban que desafío.

_¿Hinata… por qué estás haciendo esto…?_ "Si continúas luchando, te vas a morir. ¿Es eso lo que deseas, Hinata? "

-"Y-Yo no hice nada todavía… Necesito… que vea…"

-"Puede apenas estar de pie, Hinata, por qué no dejas de actuar de esa manera dura. Acepta tu derrota y pon fin a tu sufrimiento. "

-"No…"

-"¿Qué?" Él preguntó, sintiendo su ira desbordar.

-"Estás equivocado, Neji-sama…", ella se detuvo tratando de estabilizar su respiración. "Yo no estoy sufriendo…."

-"¿Qué dices?", el preguntó apretando sus dientes.

-"Puedo ser prácticamente un ave enjaulado, pero todavía tengo… libertad… libertad de cambiar… y ser más fuerte…" intentó sonreír. "Pero usted está más enjaulado… que yo."

-"¡Tú no sabes de lo que estás hablando!"

-"Está siempre…… presionado a hacer lo que es mejor… para el clan. Lo he observado… todos estos años y usted…… usted trabaja tan duro… para estar altura de lo que… Hizashi-sama lo fue…" Esta vez, fue capaz de sonreír de verdad. "No soy la única……que lucha por el respeto, y trabajo duro…… para satisfacer las expectativas de todos. U-Usted también… Neji-sama ".

-"¡Eso es suficiente!", Gritó y empezó a correr hacia ella. "¡Tú no sabes nada!"

-"No, Neji!" Hayate gritó en pánico. "¡Esto ya terminó!"

Sin embargo, nada de eso entró en su mente. Su único objetivo a la vista era Hinata… o más bien, lo que ella representa. Ella era su dolor, y la única forma de librarse de ese dolor, era deshaciéndose de ella. Sólo segundos antes de llegar a ella, sientió que sujetaban sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ya no veía a Hinata.

-"¡Neji... tranquilízate!", Él podía oír la voz de su sensei por detrás suyo.

-"¿Por qué usted y los demás jonin me detienen?" Neji apretaba su mandíbula. "Están defendiendo a esa chica de la rama"

Hinata tosió sangre interrumpiéndolos a todos. Kurenai dejó la muñeca libre Neji y se dirigió al lado de Hinata rápidamente. "Hinata," murmuró preocupada. "¡Necesito a los médicos aquí!"

-"¡Hinata-chan!" Naruto gritó mientras se acercaba. Se arrodilló junto ella inseguro de si debía tocarla o no. "¿Estás… estás bien?"

Neji sintió la ira aumentar en su interior. Él gruño bajo centrándose ahora su odio en Naruto.

-"Naruto-kun…", susurró débilmente, sintiendo que su cuerpo se cerraba.

-"Hinata-chan, no te preocupes. Nosotros te sacaremos fuera de aquí y te llevaremos a -"

-"Naruto - kun… Y-Yo… Lo siento…… Parece que no entrené… lo suficientemente duro"

Naruto se rió débilmente. "¿De qué estas hablando, Hina-chan?.¡Lo hiciste bien!.¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti! "

-"¿D-De verdad?"

-"¡Por supuesto!"

Hinata desvió su mirada hacia Neji. "¿Cree eso… Neji-sama… piensa que soy…" sus párpados comenzaban ha cerrarse por mucho que ella intente mantenerlos abiertos. _"Que soy…"_ su boca no se movía y su cuerpo comenzó a palidecer en la inconsciencia. _¿Fuerte… ahora?_

Naruto vió sus párpados cerrados y que su cuerpo estaba inmóvil. "Hinata-chan…"

Neji sentía que los jonin lo dejaban libre, lo que permitió ver la escena desde la distancia con indignación. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y evitar mirar a Hinata. Por el momento, su mirada seguía siendo furiosa únicamente sobre Naruto.

- "Oye idiota", llamó la atención de Naruto.

-"¿Pero que demonios quieres?" Naruto replicó venenosamente.

Neji sonrió cínicamente. "Parece que todo este tiempo que ella pasó contigo fue un desperdicio. No hiciste nada, solo debilitarla. "

Naruto se puso de pie lleno de ira por el comentario.

-"Mantén una cosa en mente, no voy a decir esto de nuevo. Ella no es nada para mí, solo un siervo más. Y será siempre solo una sierva de la rama secundaria. Nada de lo que ella pueda hacer va cambiar eso. Ese es su destino, así que no interfieras. "

En ese segundo, Naruto corrió hacia Neji preparado para golpearlo "¡Yo te mataré!"

-"¡No, Naruto!" Lee dio un paso delante de Naruto y lo detuvo.

-"¡Apartate, Lee!"

-"Escucha, Naruto. Admitiré que no sé el pasado que ustedes tres comparten, pero no se olviden lo que sucederá si ustedes luchan ahora. Esta lucha debe realizarse en un combate. … más ", sonrió de nuevo detrás de él. "Hinata-chan puede quedarse decepcionada. ¿No crees tú que ella preferiría verte derrotar a Neji en un partido oficial? "

Naruto miró por un momento en blanco antes de girar con una sonrisa segura hacia Neji. Él vio el odio de Neji, y de algún modo aceptó. "Tienes razón, Lee. Voy a demostrar a Hina-chan lo débil que es su _amo_".

Neji tensó sus hombros y su cuerpo se puso rígido por la maldad. Pero antes de que pudiera replicar, otra dura tos de Hinata lo interrumpió. Toda la atención se volvió a ella. Kurenai parecía entrar en pánico y la examinaba con preocupación. "Oh no… Ella entrará en paro cardíaco. ¿Dónde están los médicos? "

-"¡Estamos aquí!" Los médicos vinieron corriendo con una camilla y la colocaron al lado de Hinata.

Kurenai miró a Neji, quedó asombrada. Él miraba a Hinata, y su expresión casi conmocionó a Kurenai. _¿Acaso la miraba con pena en sus ojos?_

-"¡No hay pulso!" Uno de los médicos exclamó obligando a la atención de Kurenai retornar a su estudiante.

Naruto ahora entraba en un verdadero pánico, y si volviera ver a Neji, podría quizá ver que mostraban preocupación sus estoicos y fríos ojos.

Los médicos se miraron entre ellos. "Ella no durará ni diez minutos. Tenemos que llevarla a la sala de emergencia ¡Rápido!." Los médicos la colocaron el la camilla y se la llevaron.

Naruto la veía salir, apretaba la pomada de heridas que ella le había dado anteriormente. _Hinata-chan… No mueras… por favor, tienes que salir a salvo de esto…, sé que puedes… ¡tú eres… fuerte!.¡No mueras, Hinata! _Giró y vio el pequeño charco de sangre. Sabiendo que esta pertenecía a Hinata, se agachó y corrió sus dedos a través de él. "Hinata-chan…"

Neji al ver esto regresó a su rostro impasible. Tenía que olvidar en que condición había puesto a Hinata. Tuvo que empujar lejos sus sentimientos de arrepentimiento. Tuvo decirse a sí mismo que ella lo quiso. Que ella se lo pidió. Ella tuvo oportunidad de retirarse, pero se negó. No era su culpa…… no lo era.

-"Te doy mi palabra." Naruto se puso de pie con su mano goteando se sangre, y encaró a Neji con una notable ira. "Ganaré. Te derrotaré Neji." _Y pagarás por esto. Te haré recordar quien fue el primero en rendirse. Te prometo, Hinata-chan. Sé lo mucho que significa para ti ahora. _Por dentro, Naruto sentía celos hacia Neji._ Tú siempre tuviste el corazón de Hinata-chan. En comparación contigo, yo nunca tendré esa oportunidad. Pero acabas de lanzarla lejos como si nada. _Naruto bufó "¡Voy hacerte pagar por herir a Hinata-cha!"

Neji entrecerró sus ojos. "Veremos cuánto tiempo durarás. Tal vez tengas una oportunidad mejor que fracasar ante un Hyuga. "

-"¡Si ella muere, Neji, no te lo perdonaré!" Naruto gritó mostrando cuán dolorosas fueron sus palabras.

Neji gruñó y se dio vuelta para salir. _Si muere Hinata… _él inconcientemente apretó suspuños_. Creo que no será capaz de perdonarme…… tanto como Odio admitirlo.

* * *

_

**Agradecimientos por los reviews Anónimos.**

**Nejihinafan: **¡Hola!, te agradezco tu review, siempre me das ánimo para seguir, y no te preocupes No me presionas en absoluto, es más me gusta recibir tus mensajes.

Esta vez no me demoré mucho en actualizar, pero déjame decirte que quizá la próxima si lo haga (aunque aré todo lo posible para no hacer la espera tan larga), es que estoy teniendo un pequeño capricho (quiero hacer un nuevo fic, pero será un UA, ya estoy avanzando con los capítulos y pronto lo subiré a la red, me estoy encariñando con él y creo que será mi consentido XD). Esperando que te haya gustado el capitulo, aunque creo que no.

Bueno espero que hayas posado una bonita Navidad y te doy muchas energías positivas para este 2008 .

Espero leernos en el próximo capitulo. Suerte linda y Kisses.

**Pily: **Hola Pily!!! Muchas gracias por tu review anterior, me gustan mucho.

Ahora respondiendo a tus dos cuestiones. Como veras Neji no se dio cuenta de nada ahora que se enfrentó a Hinata , y en cuanto a que se dará cuenta de "algo" cuando luche con Naruto, mm pues tienes que esperar y ver en el siguiente capitulo.

En fin Linda, me gusto mucho tu review, espero leerte en el próximo también. Ojala te haya gustado el capítulo.

Espero que hayas pasado bonita la navidad y los mejores deseo para este 2008. Bye .

**LILI: **Liliiii, siempre me gustaba gritar este nombre (una compañera que molestaba), en fin muchas gracias por el review, y sí que espero que este capítulo te haya satisfecho en algo.

Me gustó mucho tu review. Gracias por todo.

Buenos deseos para este nuevo año.

**Jazmin:** Hola jazmín, sabes tengo una hermana que tiene tu mismo nombre mmm no serás tú?, no creo pero bueno, como decías en tu review sí, efectivamente como habrás visto Hinata en este capitulo todo le fue mal. Pobre Neji casi la mata. Aunque el cubito de hielo sintió un remordimiento al final. Y sí Shino y Kiba cuidan mucho a Hinata.

**Ami ****佐藤** Hola Ami, no por favor querida no te cortes las venas, no lo hagas, te prometo que trataré de no demorar en las actualizaciones, pero te diré que estoy en un capricho, y bueno

Cuando me encapricho… mejor no te cuento. Gracias por todo y buenos deseos para este Nuevo año. Kisses.

**mitsuko-chan: **¡Hola mitsuko-chan!. Muchas gracias por el review, me alegre de que al fin te haya gustado la historia, no sabes que en los siguientes estará muy buenos (me refiero al 9,10, por que como verás estos capítulos se tratan todavía de los examen chunin, pero cuando pasen los exámenes, se verán a un Neji de 16 y una Hinata de 15, este par y la historia se pone muy buena. Espero que este capitulo y el siguiente te gusten y viva el NejiHina!!!.

Espero que este año te vaya muy bien y los siguientes también XD.

**ANGELUZ: **Mi querida angi-chan, Soy Belldandy la que también tenía el fic: "Tu sonrisa". En primer lugar muchas Gracias por tu review, y no tienes porque preocuparte si tus review son largos, los review largos, jugosos y llenos de emoción me encantan y déjame decirte que el tuyo me encantó, me fascinó y sus otros sinónimos.

Espero que el viaje con tu familia por estas fiestas hayan sido de mucha felicidad. Y muchas gracias por darte un tiempo en tu agitado regreso de tu viaje para leer el fic y escribirme.

Ahora con el capitulo: Sí y todavía no has visto nada con respecto a lo celoso que puede llegar a ser Neji, si te contara en los capítulos que vienen verías a que me refiero. Y como mencionabas en tu review sobre lo que sucedería en este examen chunin, ya te habrás dado cuenta que Neji le dio una "paliza" si se puede resumir en palabras lo que le hizo a la pobre de Hinata. En cuanto a lo que quieres saber en unos dos a tres capítulos en adelante se podrá apreciar a Neji de 16 años y a Hinata de 15, y veras lo que sucederá. Y las hormonas estarán allí, pero siempre se controlarán…por ahora XD. Y con respecto a en el otro review de el otro fic (no te preocupes que cuando actualice, que será ya casi en unos días más te agradeceré también) pero te diré que estoy planeando otra historia de esta pareja, pero esta vez será una ambientada en un universo más real, como el nuestro. Será un Fic UA que se llamará: "Las dos caras de una moneda" y me gustaría que ahora que ya lo subí a la red lo leyeras, claro cuando tengas tiempo. Muchas gracias por todo nuevamente, espero que esta contestación te haya satisfecho en algo, y que el capitulo también. Ahora de antemano te pido disculpa si encuentras alguna falla de escritura en el capitulo (aunque no lo creo por que revisé hasta decir basta, pero puede ser que se haya escapado a mis ojos) y también te pido disculpa si demoro en actualizar. Bueno ahora si me despido. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que te lea en el siguiente. Buenos deseos para este 2008. Bye.

**StEpHy: **Hola linda, muchas gracias por tu review, me encantó. Ahora con el capitulo: Sí ahora veras lo que hará Neji, pobre de Hinata. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y leerte en el siguiente. Bye.


	8. Rivalidad Amarga

**Nota:** Quiero hacerles saber a todos, que esto no se trata de un NaruHina. Sé que puede parecer a veces, pero es necesario para la historia. ¡Gracias por los comentarios!.¡Ustedes son verdaderamente impresionantes!

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo ocho: Rivalidad Amarga**

Neji caminaba rápidamente a través de la entrada del hospital acercándose a la recepción. La secretaria lo notó al instante y le sonrió cortésmente.

-"Buenos días. ¿Viene por una visita? "

-"No", respondió sin interés. "Sólo necesito una respuesta a mi pregunta."

Ella levantó una ceja, y por dentro suspiró al ver a una persona tan estoica. No era inusual ver a algunos adultos con ese estoicismo¿pero en un joven adolescente?

-"Bien. Responderé lo que pueda. "

Neji respiró profundo. _Esto es ridículo. No puedo creer que incluso vine. La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque… porque… Porque ella es parte de mi clan, y…y… como el heredero necesito saber la situación actual de todos sus miembros. Esa es la única razón_.

-"Necesito saber el estado actual de Hinata Hyuga."

-"Ah, bien. Espere un momento." Ella revisó algunos documentos sobre su mesa hasta que encontró el documento. "Ah, aquí vamos. Hinata Hyuga." La mujer le volvió a observar esperanzadamente. "¿Estás seguro de que no estás aquí para visitarla?"

Neji apretó sus dientes y respondió. "Estoy seguro".

-"De acuerdo. Ah por cierto¿cómo conoces a Hinata-san? "

Neji estaba enojándose otra vez. _¿Es que no consigue ver que tenemos los mismos ojos? Sin duda, eso está más que dicho._ "Familia".

La recepcionista asintió en su respuesta simple.

-"Está bien… entonces. Veamos… ", estudió el documento rápidamente antes de sonreírle de nuevo al joven. "En comparación con el día de ayer, ella está yendo muy bien. Todos pensamos que no iba a salvarse, pero es mucho más fuerte y más tenaz de lo que pensaba. El daño de sus órganos internos jamás se llegará a curar completamente, pero ella vivirá. Por supuesto, si se esfuerza demasiado, definitivamente sentirá dolor en la lesión. ¿Algo más?"

-"No, eso era todo." _Es evidente que no morirás en estos momentos._ Gruñó y giró su talón para abandonar el hospital. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, él no tenía ganas de salir todavía. Algo le inquietaba en su estómago y eso le hizo sentirse frustrado aún más. Con un gruñido casi silencioso, caminó penosamente de nuevo hacia recepción y la miró severamente.

-"¿Su número de habitación?"

La mujer sonrió al saberlo. "¿Así que, desea visitarla?"

-"Sólo dígame el número."

Ella se sorprendió un poco y miró a la hoja una vez más.

-"Habitación 103. Es por ese pasillo a su izquierda." La recepcionista respondió con poco entusiasmo señalándole la dirección.

Neji asintió y caminó por el pasillo a la puerta designada. Cuando encontró la habitación, se detuvo fuera de la puerta con un ligero movimiento para entrar. Había una pequeña ventana en la puerta que permitía que cualquiera pueda ver el interior, pero él no había visto a través de aquella ventanita todavía. _Si ella despierta, me iré. Si no…_ Él miró por la ventana, y para su alivio o consternación, ella dormía. Rápidamente, entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él en silencio.

Se detuvo junto a la cama con sus brazos a cada lado. Los ojos de Neji nunca se reflejaron tan llenos de dolor. Aunque ella estaba inconsciente, se podía ver que el dolor todavía no la había dejado desde que él la hirió. Su respiración era pesada y su frente sudaba ligeramente. Mirando a su derecha, Neji notó una silla junto a la cama. Tuvo la sensación de que había tenido muchos visitantes desde que ella fue internada. El más frecuente probablemente fue Naruto. Una breve ola de ira cruzó a través de él en la mención del nombre del Uzumaki. Vacilante, el Hyuga se sentó sobre la silla no rompiendo su contacto visual con el rostro de Hinata.

En cualquier circunstancia normal, uno tomaría la mano del paciente y le susurraría palabras de aliento y de consuelo. Pero Neji Hyuga no era nada de eso, y Hinata no era un amigo. Se repitió a sí mismo que ella no era nada. _Entonces¿por qué diablos me molesté en venir aquí en primer lugar?.¿Para confirmar por mí mismo si estaba muerto o no?.¿Para confirmar si yo la había matado? Eso no debe importar. Su muerte no debe importarme. Ella no es de ninguna importancia para el clan, nadie la echaría de menos. Y no sería castigado por su asesinato. Esto es, después de todo, un examen Chunin y ella no es más que un miembro de la rama a quien se puede olvidar. _Él asintió a sí mismo.

Cuanto más miraba fijamente su rostro, se sentía más frustrado por razones que no estaba seguro acerca de ello. Inclinado en su silla, Neji suspiró con impaciencia. Él se inclinó más colocando sus codos sobre sus rodillas

-"No puedo creer hayas logrado sobrevivir a esto". Murmuró, sintiéndose como un idiota por estar hablando con una persona dormida. Si bien, eso lograba aliviarlo un poco, de esa manera, ella no podría oír y saber que él estaba presente.

-"La enfermera dijo que eras fuerte y tenaz. Eso suena más como a al idiota… ése que para siempre a tu lado. Yo esperaba que te dieras por vencida o que la muerte te llevara." Neji suspiró antes de voltear su mirada en busca de aquella mano menuda y frágil de la chica. "No te entiendo. Sea lo que sea que hizo Naruto, no estoy seguro que me guste. Quizá debería matarlo justo en el encuentro final, y resolver la esta pelea de una vez. Por lo menos, él ya no podría estar más cerca de ti "

Después de un breve momento de silencio, Neji se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo acercando su boca al oído de ella.

-"Tienes que estar despierta para las finales." Susurró monótonamente. "Quiero que veas a quién perteneces. Tú no eres de nadie, solamente eres mía… Hinata." Se alejó y dejó vacía la habitación rápidamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por extraño que parezca, Hinata despertó y ya caminaba incluso antes de que comenzaran los combates finales. Cuando ella escuchó que Naruto se enfrentaría con Neji, era difícil contener su preocupación. Si pensó que había sido peligroso cuando Naruto tuvo que enfrentarse con Kiba, esto aún era peor. Esos dos habían querido matarse el uno al otro desde el primer día que se conocieron. Lo que no sabía, era que su arraigada rivalidad había sido siempre por ella. Neji quería demostrarle que Hinata le pertenecía a él, mientras que Naruto quería mostrar a Neji que ella no era una "posesión". De hecho, Naruto sólo quería que Neji sepa que él estaría con Hinata, en vez de él.

Desde su infancia, Naruto quería ganarse el corazón de Hinata, pero Neji siempre se interponía en su camino. Hinata había entregado su corazón a Neji antes de conocer a Naruto . Ahora, él tenía que competir con el hombre que, evidentemente, ya no lo quería más… por lo menos, no en la manera que Naruto lo quería. Desde que la lucha de los dos Hyuga había terminado, Naruto no quería nada más que: cumplir su promesa a Hinata y derrotar Neji. Se trataba de una promesa que a Naruto le dolía cumplir.

La fase final de los exámenes empezaba, y Hinata en el estadio se apresuraba en buscar un asiento disponible. Por suerte, ella vio a Kiba que le indicó que se sentara con él. Aceptó alegremente y se sentó a su lado. Kiba la miró con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo te sientes Hinata-chan?"

-"Y-Yo estoy bien, y ¿Cómo estás? "

-"Bien. Estoy muy emocionado por este combate. Neji frente a… Naruto ", lo decía mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando una sonrisa. "Ese chico me sorprendió mucho. Me pregunto cómo lo hará contra Neji. "

Hinata suspiró y vio fijamente hacia el campo donde Naruto y Neji estaban esperando para comenzar su combate.

El Inuzuka la miró de nuevo observando su rostro llena de preocupación. El sabía que ella se estaba preocupada, pero quería saber exactamente de quién. Él y Shino no sabían mucho sobre el pasado de Hinata, solamente lo que la joven les dijo. Básicamente, sólo sabía que era muy cercana a Neji cuando eran niños, pero algo pasó y ahora él la odiaba.

Cuando conoció a Hinata en la academia, recordaba que ella siempre estaba al lado de Naruto y que siempre se refería a él como su mejor amigo. No fue hasta que ella se convirtiera en su compañera de equipo lo que le hizo darse cuenta que la joven tenía una relación estrecha con Naruto. Incluso ella había admitido que tenía una pequeña atracción por él, pero Kiba recordaba que Naruto también tenía una atracción por Hinata. La única diferencia entre los dos era que lo que sentía Naruto era más intenso de lo que sentía Hinata.

-"No te preocupes, Hinata-chan. Estoy seguro que el examinador no los dejará matarse el uno al otro." Trató de calmar su preocupación.

Hinata lo miró y finalmente le sonrió agradecida. "Gracias, Kiba-kun". Volteó su atención de nuevo en el combate próximo. _Espero que tengas razón_. Suspiró de nuevo. _Ten cuidado... Naruto-kun_.

-.-.-.-

Hinata veía desde la tribuna, Naruto pudo sonreírle libremente. Bastaba saber que estaba allí dándole fuerza y esperanza de ganar. Dejándola de mirar, se centró en el Hyuga mayor que estaba delante de él. Su sonrisa desapareció y fue sustituida por un ceño vengativo.

Neji sonrió descaradamente al ver eso. "Parece que quieres decir algo."

El ceño de Naruto se endureció más. "Yo no me retractaré de mi palabra. Voy hacerte pagar el haber herido a Hinata-chan".

Neji entrecerró sus ojos. "Fue su deseo luchar."

-"¡De eso no es lo que estoy hablando!" Naruto exclamó apretando sus puños. "¡El dolor que le causaste en ese combate… no es nada comparado con el dolor que le causaste años atrás!"

Sus fríos ojos se abrieron ligeramente antes de fruncir el ceño. Apretaba sus dientes "Tú no sabes nada acerca de nuestro pasado. Deja de actuar como su héroe cuando no sabes lo que pasó. "

Esto sólo pareció enojar aún más a Naruto.

-"Bueno¡¿ entonces, por qué no me dices?!.¿Por qué te alejaste de ella?! "

Neji cerró los ojos para ayudar a calmar su ira que aumentaba rápidamente.

-"No he venido aquí a recordar el pasado contigo. Vine aquí a derrotarte de una vez por todas." Cuando abrió sus ojos, las venas se dilataron en señal de su Byakugan activado.

Naruto seguía mirándolo fijamente con odio.

Neji lo observaba analíticamente. _Él tiene bastante confianza. No veo ni una sola onza de temor en él…en absoluto. _Se rió entre dientes y se colocó así mismo en la postura Hyuga.

-"Esto será mucho más entretenido. Cuando descubras la verdadera realidad, voy a disfrutar viendo la derrota en tus ojos. "

Naruto gruñó.

-"Deja de hablar, y…" podían ver el viento correr alrededor de ellos. "¡Comencemos de una vez!"

-"Ahora, el primer combate…" el examinador comenzó. "¡Empiecen!"

El silencio fue casi ensordecedor. Los dos sólo permanecían parados allí, con sus miradas penetrantes viéndose el uno al otro. Neji era el único en posición de lucha, y ahora avanzaba lentamente hacia Naruto, que se mantenía todavía como una estatua. No fue hasta que escuchó a Neji acercarse lo suficiente cercano para atacar al Hyuga. Él lanzó algunos kunai mientras corría. Neji los bloqueó fácilmente sin alejar los ojos de su oponente.

Kiba saltó en su asiento. "¡Idiota!.¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo enfrentándolo así de frente?! "

Naruto tiró un golpe, y Neji lo esquivó con una patada. Naruto retrocedió un poco antes de volver a la carga con nuevos puñetazos. El ojiblanco los pudo esquivar sin esfuerzo, que sólo causaron más irritación a Naruto. El rubio se detuvo y trató de darle algunos puñetazos y patadas, pero Neji era demasiado rápido. Con una sonrisa de descaro, el hombre de ojos blancos envió una ráfaga de chakra al pecho de Naruto, lo que hizo que éste escupiera gotas de sangre. Naruto se calmó y vio como Neji comenzaba a tratar de bloquear uno de sus puntos de chakra sobre su hombro. Recordando lo que le sucedió a Hinata, el portador del kyubi se movió tan rápidamente como le fue posible para evitar aquellos dedos. Con suerte, Neji tocó al chico zorro pero falló. Naruto se detuvo sosteniendo su hombro en alivio. Neji parecía ligeramente sorprendido.

_Fallé_. Cerró sus ojos antes de volver a la misma postura.

Naruto sentía su respiración más rápida. Con su mano aún sobre su hombro, observó a Neji. _Si me acerco demasiado, él me golpeará en esos puntos, y no seré capaz de utilizar alguna técnica. Necesitaré poner cierta distancia entre nosotros y luchar.  
_  
Neji sonrió cínicamente. "¿Lo vez ahora? No tienes ninguna oportunidad de ganar contra mí. Nunca lo tendrás. "

Naruto lo acompañó sonriendo también. "Heh, esto era sólo una prueba para ver que tan fuerte eres. "

En respuesta, Neji endureció en sorpresa. "¿Así?"

-"Sí. El verdadero combate empieza ahora." El rubio hizo los sellos con sus manos. "¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" (Técnica de replicación de sombras)

Neji permaneció impasible. _¿Kage Bushin? Ya veo._ Neji entendió la lógica de Naruto para dividir igual su Chakra entre sus clones. De este modo, no sería capas de saber quién era el verdadero. "Pero sólo hay uno real."

-"Je…¡ No te hagas el duro!" Naruto habló.

-"Ven si quieres". Neji le dijo burlándose.

-"¡No me subestimes!"

Hinata veía con un poco de orgullo a los clones de Naruto que iban contra Neji. Claro, él no era exactamente el genio de la academia, pero era muy listo. Cuando el momento era difícil, lograba buenas estrategias. Los ojos de Hinata se deslizaron hasta Neji, y vio como luchaba contra los clones con facilidad. Ella apretaba sus manos con fuerza sobre su pecho muy preocupada. Los clones seguían en su ataque, y Neji los derrotaba si tener ni un problema de agotamiento. Todo parecía tan simple para él.

Naruto vio desaparecer a su último clon. No le sorprendía la capacidad de Neji de poder ver a su alrededor. Ya que había entrenado con Hinata durante los últimos dos años y sabía lo básico acerca del Byakugan. Podía admitir que no recordaba nada de lo que Hinata le había dicho, pero ahora lo deseaba. Ello hubiera sido una valiosa información en un momento como ese.

Neji encaró al chico zorro, mirándole con diversión por ver su rostro molesto. "Hacerme pagar por lastimar a Hinata¿eh?" Sonrió descaradamente. "No parece que cumplirás tu promesa muy bien"

Naruto apretaba los puños y su mandíbula.

-"¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije en mi lucha contra Hinata? Todo sobre nuestra vida que está predestinado al momento de nacer. Ella perdió ese combate porque era su destino _perder_. Y tú perderás este combate por la misma razón"

-"¿Por qué siempre estás diciendo esas cosas?" Naruto replicó con ira y confusión.

Nunca le gustó Neji, incluso cuando eran niños. Pero por lo menos en aquel entonces, Neji nunca permitió el hecho de que Hinata era un miembro de la rama entrara en su mente. Algo en el pasado definitivamente cambió a Neji, y eso evidentemente causaba dolor a Hinata.

-"Porque es la verdad." Neji pausó "¿Por qué seguir luchando en contra de tu suerte cuando ya está sellada? .¿Cómo es que no puedes entenderlo? "

Naruto no respondía y sólo escuchaba.

Neji continuó. "Echa una mirada a la realidad de una vez. Dejar de luchar para reparar la infancia que Hinata y yo perdimos. Era nuestro destino desde el principio separarnos el uno del otro. Yo soy el heredero Hyuga, y Hinata es sólo una sierva de la rama secundaria. Esos caminos nunca se cruzan. Todos tenemos nuestros caminos que debemos seguir y no puedes elegir el camino que quieres. Hinata y yo tuvimos que aprender eso de la manera más difícil. La única vez que nuestros caminos se unirán será… "

Naruto alzó sus cejas.

Neji cerró los ojos brevemente antes de mirar al cielo con una expresión apagada. "Cuando nos llegue la muerte…."

Hinata bajó su mirada, a sus manos, mientras sentía que las lágrimas querían escapar _Neji - Sama…_

En otra parte del estadio, Hiashi y Hanabi estaban sentados viendo la lucha entre el heredero de su clan y el revoltoso de la aldea. Hiashi sólo podía bajar sus ojos en la pena. _Hermano… Lo siento. Parece que estaba equivocado. Mi hija no era suficiente para mantener a su niño seguro y protegido. Desde su muerte, Neji-sama sólo siente rabia hacia Hinata e incluso hacia usted. Se siente abandonado y perdido. Él no ve a Hinata como la persona que ama más. Para él, ella es sólo su sirviente lo que le convierte en su amo. Él no puede ver cualquier otra forma de estar juntos. Los ancianos se aseguraron de ello.  
_  
Naruto apretaba más fuertemente sus puños mientras miraba a Neji.

- "¿Y qué?.¡¿A quién le importa la posición que tienes en tu clan estúpido?!.¡Deja de hablar sobre el destino y la suerte y toda esa basura! Estoy de acuerdo contigo en el que todos compartimos el mismo destino: morir, y que eso no podemos cambiar. ¡Pero todo lo demás sí puede! Sólo porque me parezco un fracaso no significa que no pueda ser Hokage algún día. Y aunque tu posición en el clan es diferente de Hinata-chan¡no significa que tú no puedes estar cerca de ella y tener la misma relación que tenían de niños! Hinata-chan nunca creyó que ustedes dos tenían diferentes destinos, así que ella nunca se echó para atrás. Pero, evidentemente¡Tú lo hiciste! Te mostraré el error que has cometido! "

Naruto nuevamente hizo los sellos con su mano. "¡Kage Bushin no jutsu!"

Neji se colocó de nuevo en su posición.

-"Vamos. Te mostraré lo mucho que no entiendes acerca de nuestro pasado. " _Hinata fue la que se rindió. Ella fue la que quiso ir por un camino diferente del mío.¡Ella renunció, no yo!  
_  
Hinata veía con una creciente ansiedad como más de los clones de Naruto, corrían una vez más hacia Neji. Se podría pensar muchos de estos clones cansarían al estoico Hyuga, pero Neji continuaba haciéndolo parecer sencillo. Los clones del rubio estaban desapareciendo rápidamente, y Neji sólo podía reírse cínicamente confiado. El corazón de Hinata casi paró cuando vio a al Hyuga comenzar a eludir la mayoría de los clones de Naruto y dirigirse sólo a uno. La joven jadeó al mismo tiempo que los dedos de Neji se hundieron directamente en el corazón de Naruto.

El Hyuga rió entre dientes. "Aquel que atacó menos temía por sus tenketsus, ha sido golpeando… Cuanto más me atacaron, uno destacó entre ustedes." Una sádica sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Neji al ver toser sangre de la boca de Naruto. "Tú eres el verdadero."

Hinata se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento. _Oh no… Naruto-kun. No…_

Los clones iban desapareciendo, uno por uno, y Neji retrocedió un poco para poder observar bien a la figura que estaba delante de él.

-"¿Lo ves? Por eso te decía que era inútil". Se detuvo cuando oyó una risa que venía de su adversario. ¿Pero qué…?

Naruto siguió riéndose. "Eso no parece, Neji." Lo miró con esa sonrisa siempre presente justo antes de desaparecer en una bocanada de humo.

Los ojos Neji se ampliaron y buscó a su alrededor inmediatamente. "No puede ser…" Vio detrás de él a dos Narutos que corrían hacia él con sus puños listos.

-"¡Muy bien!" Kiba gritaba alegremente. "¡Vamos, Naruto!"

Hinata liberó un respiro de alivio. "Naruto - kun…"

Mientras los clones del chico zorro se acercaban más y más cerca, Neji todavía estaba en shock. Él no podía creer que Naruto fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejar uno de sus clones detrás con el fin de engañarlo.

-"¡Te golpearé con todas mis fuerzas!" Naruto gritó aterrizando un golpe sobre el rostro de Neji sólo para ver que su chakra bloqueó al tocarlo. Naruto abrió ampliamente sus ojos, viendo la sonrisa de Neji. Neji giró alrededor causando que vuelen los dos Narutos por el aire. Un clon desapareció, y Naruto cayó.

-"¿Pero eso que fue…?"

Neji se burló de nuevo. "¿Pensabas que habías ganado?"

Hinata llevó una mano a sus labios. _Esa técnica es_…

_Lo sabía_. Hiashi pensó mientras observaba. _Es el Kaiten. La mayoría de los miembros de la rama principal no aprenden esta técnica hasta que tienen quince años,. Y son impartidos por funcionarios de alto nivel Hyugas. Pero Neji-sama… parece que ha descubierto el movimiento por sí mismo. ¡Oh hermano mío… usted realmente nos generó un Hyuga prodigio.  
_  
Naruto continuó convocando más clones para atacar a Neji. Pero éste los evitó girando nuevamente lanzando por los aires a los clones y haciéndolos desaparecer en bocanadas de humo. Naruto se sentó para limpiar la sangre de su boca. "¡Maldición…!"

Neji suspiró profundamente y miró fríamente a Naruto. "Esto es todo. Ya no jugaré más, Es tiempo de terminar con esto. Estás dentro de mi alcance de Adivinación." Se puso en la postura. "Movimiento Jyuuken. Campo de adivinación, 64 golpes".

Hinata jadeó cubriendo su boca con las manos. ¡_No!.¡Él no puede!.¡Él podría matar a Naruto-kun!.¡Neji-sama, por favor no!  
_  
Neji sólo sonrió y realizó su técnica. Con cada golpe que dio Naruto solo retrocedía más y más. "¡Sesenta y cuatro golpes!" Neji gritó mirando como el rubio salía volando y escupiendo más sangre de su boca. Cuando Naruto aterrizó, parecía que no era capaz de levantarse.

Hiashi dirigió su mirada. _Neji - sama es casi demasiado fuerte. Si ese poder se sale de control, sí se comporta así cuando está enfadado… todo nuestro clan podría estar en peligro. Los ancianos sólo lo harán peor. Hizashi… no sé qué hacer. La ira de tu hijo puede ser devastadora si no es controlada. Esta lucha es por… Hinata… y sólo pasa a ser debilidad de Neji-sama. Él podría muy bien matar a este chico sin remordimiento. Todo sólo porque el niño está luchando contra Neji-sama por Hinata.  
_  
El examinador dio un paso adelante para analizar el cuerpo de Naruto. "Creo que es el final."

-"he golpeado los 64 tenketsus de tu cuerpo" Neji explicó al ver el cuerpo de Naruto agitarse en los efectos. "No te podrás volver a levantar."

-"¡Maldición…¡" Naruto se maldijo a sí mismo tratando se levantarse del suelo.

Neji sólo bufó. "Quizás ahora sí me escuches. Dejar de luchar por Hinata. Puedo ver cuanto la atesoras y anhelas que esté junto a ti algún día. Es hora de que renuncien a esa idea. Desde la niñez, yo reclamé a Hinata. Ella es mía y sólo mía - " El Hyuga habó sólo para que el rubio lo oyera.

Naruto puso sus manos en sus rodillas. "Para. Para de tratarla como si ella fuera tu posesión. "

-"Eso es exactamente lo que ella es."

-"No" Naruto lentamente intentaba ponerse de pie. "Estás equivocado. Parece que has olvidado todo sobre ella. "

Mientras tanto, Hinata comenzaba a toser. Ella sentía fuerte dolores en el pecho y podía sentir su sangre filtrarse lentamente en su boca y en su mano. Kiba giró a ella preocupado. "¿Hinata-chan, están bien?", Se detuvo y volteó solo para ver al rubio parándose lentamente.

Hinata vio esto con sorpresa y felicidad. _Naruto - Kun…_

Neji miraba sorprendido. "¿Cómo es posible?"

Naruto dejó fuera unas cuantas risas.

-"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? Prometí que te haría pagar por lastimar a Hinata-chan. Prometí demostrarte cuan estúpido fuiste al dejarla. Prometí… que no faltaría a mi palabra. "

-"Eres un tonto…" Neji murmuró, aunque por dentro se sentía conmocionado. _¿Cómo puede estar tan decidido? Él está luchando por Hinata. El no se rinde porque quiere salvar la relación entre Hinata y yo. Yo pensé que odiaba cuando ella y yo estábamos juntos.¿Por qué luchar tan duramente para salvar nuestra relación?  
_  
La tos de Hinata fue más fuerte que antes. Quería tanto ver la lucha, pero podía sentir el mundo lentamente fuera de ella. Su tos capturó la atención de Kiba.

-"¡Maldición, Hinata-chan. Estás Sangrando!." Él colocó una mano en su espalda para apoyarla. "Aún estás herida por ese combate "

-"Yo cuidaré de ella." Una voz sonó al lado de Kiba. Parecía ser el ANBU que Akamaru señaló anteriormente.

-"¿Quién es usted?" Preguntó Kiba.

-"Nadie sospechoso".

Neji suspiró una vez más.

-"Tú estás consiguiendo poner mis nervios de punta, Uzumaki. Deja de luchar ya. Puedes seguir insistiendo en continuar, pero yo sólo te golpearé más. Puedo terminar ahora con tu dolor. "

-"Heh. Ahora¿quién es el estúpido? " Naruto envolvía un brazo alrededor de su abdomen.

-"Cuando uno se encuentra en una lucha con un rival, no renuncia debido a el dolor. Uno sigue luchando hasta que, literalmente, no puede luchar más. Estoy combatiendo para asegurarme de que te des cuenta de tu error. ¡Y no me daré por vencido hasta que lo hagas! "

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"

-"¡¿De qué más podría yo estar hablando?!" Naruto dio un paso adelante para hacer notar su ira.

-"Tú alardeas de que lo puedes ver todo, pero… ¡realmente estás ciego! Pretendes ser fuerte, pero no es ¡nada con verdadera fuerza! Hinata-chan trató de demostrarte, pero acabaste alejándola más como todos estos años! "

Neji bufó. "No actúes como si supieras lo que pasó."

El misterioso ANBU llevó a Hinata arriba de las escaleras y la puso suavemente en el suelo. Kiba corrió hasta unirse a ellos y se arrodilló por el lado de Hinata. Ella estaba inconsciente. El ANBU colocó su mano sobre el pecho y emitió un resplandor verde. Kiba vio esto y observó al hombre. "… ¿Quién es usted?"

-"Está bien, soy médico."

Naruto no habló al principio. Neji le decía que no sabía lo que ocurrió entre él y Hinata, por lo que no podía entender. Naruto suspiró profundamente y sus facciones se ablandaron un poco.

-"Tienes razón. No sé lo que ocurrió entre ustedes dos en el pasado, pero cualquier cosa que haya ocurrido lastimó- y sigue lastimando a Hinata-chan. Tú estás en lo correcto con mis sentimientos hacia ella, Hinata fue la primera persona que realmente me miró y no pensó en mí como un monstruo. Ella siempre cuidó de mí y nunca me juzgó por mis errores. A causa de esto, yo acabé por amarla. Todos estos años, aunque… ella no podía corresponder estos sentimientos. ¿Quieres saber por qué? "

Neji sólo entrecerró sus ojos y cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

-"Por que su amor sólo parece estar reservado para ti." Naruto vio como los ojos de Neji se ampliaban ligeramente y su rostro impasible cambiaba. "Lo admitiré, he estado celoso de ti. No importa que le hayas lastimado, ella nunca te haría lo mismo. ¡Ella nunca amó a nadie más que ti! "

Neji apartó sus sentimientos encontrados y endureció su rostro. "Si estás celoso¿por qué estás tratando tan difícilmente de arreglar nuestra relación?"

Naruto sonrió tristemente y bajó su mirada al suelo. "Porque cuando uno ama a alguien, duele verlo sufrir. Hinata-chan es la última persona que merece ese tipo de dolor que le causaste." El vio como Neji fruncía el ceño de nuevo. "¡Nunca te voy a perdonar por ello!."

El Hyuga se mantuvo tranquilo por un tiempo antes de dar un suspiro. "A juzgar por lo que me has dicho… puedo decir que realmente no sabes nada de lo que pasó. Estoy pensando que Hinata nunca te lo mencionó. "

Naruto se sintió sorprendido por un momento antes de reanudar su dura expresión.

-"No podía. Recuerdo que ese día llegó a la academia en lágrimas. Ella me decía que estaba confundida, y no sabía por qué de repente la odiaste. ¿Cómo podría decirme algo que nunca supo? "

Ahora era el turno de Neji de sentirse confundido. _¿Cómo podría ella no saber? Si fue ella quien decidió en primer lugar_. Neji sacudió la cabeza y miró al cielo.

-"Bien. ¿Tú quieres saber lo que ocurrió entre nosotros? Te lo digo a ti, ya que pareces tan serio al respecto. Pero ten en cuenta, no cambiará nada. "

-"Veremos eso."

Neji miró de nuevo a Naruto y cruzó sus brazos.

-"Después de la muerte de mi madre, llegué ha estar muy enfadado, lleno de amargura. La gente que se acercaba a mí era solo para darme sus simpatías. Odiaba ver a todos que me compadecián a causa de mi pérdida. Pero el día que conocí a Hinata, algo cambió en mí. Fue… extraño ", miró lejos viendo fijamente al cielo. "Sólo ver su sonrisa fue suficiente para alejar mi ira. Así que, cuando me enteré de que ella sería mi protectora, sería una mentira si dijera que no estaba emocionado."

A pesar de la satisfacción que pareció tener del recuerdo, el rostro de Neji y la voz se mantenían con el estoicismo de siempre. Por dentro, sentía dolor de recordar.

-"Sentí que Hinata me entendió y no me compadeció como los demás. Ella no me trató como todo el mundo lo hizo. No tuvo miedo de sonreírle a alguien que era claramente su superior. La mayoría de los miembros de la rama, mejor dicho de los Hyugas no son exactamente el tipo de sonreír. Pero Hinata lo era. De algún modo, me sentía en paz cuando ella estaba cerca de mí. Con en el paso de los años, nos hicimos más unidos y me aseguré de que todos los hombres en torno a nuestra edad supieran a quien pertenecía… que ella era la mía. "

Naruto bufó recordando cuan protector y posesivo fue de niño.

-"En ese tiempo", Neji continuó. "No tomábamos importancia de nuestras posiciones en el clan. No cuidábamos que era totalmente absurdo que el heredero de la rama principal y un miembro de rama secundaria estén tan unidos como estábamos. En ese momento, nunca se convirtió en un problema. Pero…todo cambió el día que mi padre murió".

Neji podía sentir un dolor palpitando en su pecho en el recuerdo.

-"Mi padre nos protegió de los problemas que se plantearon en contra de nuestra relación. Así, el día que murió, Hinata y yo tuvimos que tomar una decisión. Nuestros caminos del destino fueron puestos ante nosotros, y nosotros tuvimos que escoger cual camino tomar. Escoger un camino difícil en el cual podríamos estar juntos, o tomar los caminos se nos designaron al nacer. Esos caminos eran separados uno de otro, y estaba loco en pensar que escogería aquel. Pero bueno, Hinata hizo su elección." Sus puños los apretaba a cada lado. "Ella optó por el sendero alejado de mí, el camino de la rama secundaria. Ella se apartó porque no quería luchar contra su destino."

_Al igual que mi padre, ella me abandonó_. Pensó el Hyuga.

-"Por lo tanto, hice lo que se suponía. Escogí mi camino separado de ella. Al principio, yo no quería creer que nuestras vidas estaban predestinadas al nacer, pero su elección me lo demostró. Por eso, ahora creo en el destino de todo corazón". Neji sonrió burlonamente como si fuera una especie de logro.

Naruto se sentía en shock. La historia de Neji no le decía nada. Lo que hizo supuestamente Hinata no tenía sentido. El Uzumaki quería pensar que Neji le estaba mintiendo, pero la mirada de sus ojos le dijo lo contrario. No había falsedad en los ojos del Hyuga, y sólo confundieron más a Naruto. _Si ese era el caso, entonces… ¿por qué Hinata lloraba ese día? Ella estaba tan confundida y perdida ya que no sabía lo que había pasado. Pero Neji estaba diciendo que ella realizó la primera elección. ¡Esto no tiene sentido en absoluto!  
_  
-"Así que ahora lo sabes". Neji comenzaba. "Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar el pasado. Como te dije, Hinata es sólo una sierva mía… mí sierva. Y voy a poner fin a este combate ahora y asegúrate de que no tendrás nada que ver con ella nunca más. "

-"¿Ah sí? Bueno, nosotros no sabemos hasta que me derrotes" Naruto pausó un segundo. "Yo todavía no acabo de comprender lo que sucedió entre tú y Hinata, pero el destino no tiene nada que ver con esto."

Neji se puso nuevamente en su posición e lucha.

-"Tú nunca entenderás obviamente. Como te dije, no sabes nada al respecto." Él activó su Byakugan de nuevo y corrió hacia Naruto. "Así que… ¡deja de meterte en mi camino!" Naruto no se movió mientras Neji se acercaba, pero voló hacia atrás cuando Neji le dio otro golpe en su estómago.

El genio veía como Naruto caía de nuevo a sus pies.

-"Examinador, esto terminó". Neji comenzó a girar sobre su talón. ". Y decías que no faltarías a tu palabra. Parece que tu promesa a Hinata no fue más que sólo palabras." Se burló, pero se detuvo cuando oyó la voz de Naruto.

-"Estás equivocado." Naruto se trataba de incorporar del suelo lentamente. "Y-Yo prometí… a Hinata-chan que te derrotaría y… -" él se puso de pie mirando severamente a Neji a pesar de su abatida apariencia. "¡Y -Yo nunca faltaré a mi palabra!"

Neji bufó irónicamente ante el muchacho rubio. "Dices mucho."

-"Yo no sé quien puso esas palabras sobre el destino en tu cabeza, pero voy a… asegurarme de vencerte. ¡Mejor es que te rindas! "

Los dientes de Neji rechinaron. "Eres un pequeño, mocoso insolente. Veo que es inútil tratar de explicártelo, así que no voy a desperdiciar mi aliento. Tan sólo ten en mente que es una pérdida de tiempo lo que estás tratando de hacer. Mi camino y el de Hinata son demasiado diferentes. Eso es lo único cierto."

Interiormente, Neji podía recordar las palabras de los ancianos todos estos años. _"Tu destino y el de Hinata son diferentes. Así que cada uno de ustedes tomará un camino diferente. Estos caminos fueron unidos al principio, pero comienzan a ramificarse a través de los años. Comenzando ahora, ustedes dos deben andar por su propio camino, los cuales son diferentes uno de otro"._ Hitoshi le explicaba. _"Desde su nacimiento, su camino era el de la casa principal, y el camino de Hinata es el de la casa de la rama. Se trata de dos caminos muy diferentes, que nunca se cruzarán más"_ Neji apretaba sus puños. _"si ella escoge tomar su propio camino, el amor que tiene por usted se desvanecerá". _

Neji cerró los ojos brevemente para deshacerse de las emociones no deseadas. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, centró su Byakugan sobre Naruto. _Hinata hizo su elección, y eso fue el final de ello_.

-"¿Y qué?" Naruto lo contradijo. "Sólo porque usted dos son diferentes no significa que puedas lanzarla lejos como si nada. Tú dices que yo no escuchaba durante el combate… Tú hiciste lo mismo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué ella nunca se rindió en tu combate? No importaba que tan mal herida estuviera, ella nunca dejó de luchar. Apuesto a que no tienes ni idea de por qué. "

-"Ella simplemente pensó que podía probar que era más fuerte que yo" Neji respondió fríamente.

-"Falso." Naruto sonrió burlonamente en ese momento. "Todos estos años, ella entrenó conmigo para mejorar. Ella quería ser más fuerte… todo por ti. Ella quería tu respeto y para demostrar que podía ser tu protectora. ¡Quería demostrártelo, aun cuando la mataran! "

El rostro impasible de Neji fue conmocionado de nuevo. ¿_Esa era su intención¿Ella quería ser mi protectora?.¿Ella quería estar cerca de mí?  
_  
Kiba veía como el rostro de Hinata cambiaba de color a uno más sano. _El color está volviendo a su rostro. Él lo hizo… Estos ANBU… sí que son buenos.  
_  
-"Ella estará bien." El ANBU hizo uso de la palabra. "sólo necesita descansar".

Kiba asintió y cogió a Hinata en sus brazos. El ANBU se alejó, y Kiba llevó a Hinata a la enfermería.

Naruto tosió varios chorros de sangre, pero nunca dejó de mirar a Neji.

Neji sólo reía. "He bloqueado todos tus 64 tenketsus. ¿Cómo pretendes seguir luchando contra mí cuando ni siquiera puedes usar tu Chakra ?. Mejor renuncia como el fracaso que eres. "

-"No me subestimes. No voy a perder ante ti. "

-"Vamos demuestra que lo que dices es cierto". Neji cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho de nuevo.

-"Está bien, pero hagamos esto aún más interesante." Naruto comenzó con una sonrisa. "Quiero hacer un trato contigo, Neji."

Neji se rió. "¿De verás?"

-"Sí. Si gano, yo quiero, que te alejes de mí al igual que de Hinata. Te alejarás y nos dejarás solos, especialmente a ella. Y, por último, no interferirás con alguna relación entre nosotros. "

Neji frunció el ceño. "¿Y si gano?"

-"¿Qué quieres?"

La esquina la boca de Neji se alzaba. "Quiero que tú… permanezcas lo más lejos posible de Hinata."

Naruto abrió sus ojos.

-" no hablarás con ella o ni siquiera la mirarás. Tú reconocerás que no pertenece a nadie más que a mí." Neji se detuvo brevemente teniendo gusto del trato. "¿Aún aceptas el trato?"

-"No voy a perder." Naruto sonrió "¡Te haré pagar por todo!"

-"Entonces es un trato. Vamos a ver lo que tienes. "

Naruto se puso en su propia postura_. Sí, fue fácil decirlo, pero no noto chakra dentro de mí. Pero no puedo perder Hinata_. Sus ojos se ampliaron por un momento. _Voy a tener que usar el Chakra del zorro de nueve colas_. Él cerró los ojos y se concentró completamente. Hizo el sello con sus manos para ayudarse en la concentración, lo cual hizo que Neji levantara una ceja.

-"Es inútil, ya te lo dije." dijo con diversión, pero Naruto no se detuvo.

_No voy a perder Neji.  
_  
-"¿Por qué te molestas? No tienes Chakra para utilizar. "

_No voy a perder… _

Neji movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa burlona.

_No perderé Hinata-chan…_ Naruto miró al rostro de su oponente. "¡No perderé Hinata-chan!"

Neji dejó de sonreír y se preparó para luchar. "No tienes oportunidad." Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando notó chakra alrededor de Naruto. _¿Qué?.¡No puede ser!.¡Sale chakra de su cuerpo¡.¿Qué está pasando? Eso no es posible._

El chakra se acumuló hasta un punto en el que Neji retrocedió por el asombro. _¿Quién es este chico?_

Naruto bajó sus manos firmes y miró fijamente desafiando a Neji. "Empecemos".

Neji estaba todavía en la conmoción por ver la energía desbordante de Naruto. El viento soplaba tan fuerte que tuvo que ponerse los brazos delante de su cara para protegerse a sí mismo de él. _¿Qué tipo de chakra es ese?_ _¿Será…chakra?_. El viento se disipó y ahora el chakra fluía alrededor Naruto de modo más calmado.

Naruto no se alejó de Neji. "Pagarás por lastimar a Hinata-chan". Murmuró despacio antes de desaparecer de la vista Neji.

Al Hyuga le tomó un poco de tiempo poder detectar el chakra de Naruto, pero encontró que era bastante difícil. Él giró y vio de repente el chico zorro le lanzaba algunos shurinkens. Neji tuvo que hacer el kaiten para evitar los shuriken y poder atraparlos. Sacó algunos de los suyos, se los lanzó de nuevo a Naruto, sólo para ver al rubio desaparecer de nuevo. A Neji le sorprendió el aumento de la velocidad de su oponente. Pudo eludir los golpes de Naruto y ambos sacaron sus kunais y se los lanzaron, atrapándolos nuevamente en el aire y aterrizar en el suelo.

Naruto, nuevamente empezó a correr hacia su oponente. Neji colocó su kunai delante de él en defensa. Al ver acercarse a Naruto, Neji giró y los kunais chocaron y se dio una explosión de chakras. El Uzumaki sorprendió a Neji. "No quiero volver a ver a Hinata-chan, y no lo harás de nuevo, Neji." En eso el suelo estalló alrededor de ellos.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, dos cráteres en el suelo eran visibles, pero no era visible ningún cuerpo. Fue unos pocos minutos después que se vio a un brazo salir de los escombros de uno de los cráteres. La mano se sujetó de la superficie levantando su cuerpo. Poco a poco, Neji subió y se ponía de pie limpiando la sangre de su boca. Él tosió un par de veces antes pararse derecho. Caminó hacia el otro cráter para ver la condición de Naruto .Ignorando su respiración pesada pudo ver el cuerpo del rubio inconsciente en el suelo. Neji calmó su respiración y miró fijamente al cuerpo impasible.

-"Lo siento perdedor pero esta es la realidad. En cuanto a nuestro trato, Hinata es - " sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al oír algo debajo de él. Miró hacia abajo justo a tiempo para ver como de el salía Naruto golpeándole la barbilla. Neji fue lanzado al suelo cayendo a pocos metros lejos de allí. Naruto jadeó con sus puños aún apretados. Neji trató de levantarse, pero era totalmente imposible. "No puedo moverme…."

Detrás de Naruto, su clon desapareció. Esta vez era Naruto que se acercaba al cuerpo de Neji.

-"Debí suponer que utilizarías el jutsu de sombras. Me descuidé". Neji se detuvo. "Tal vez no era tu destino perder después de todo."

-"Para con toda esa basura del destino. Personalmente, no creo que realmente creas todo lo que dices. Si habías estado luchando tan difícilmente para demostrar que Hinata te pertenecía, aunque creas que es sólo una posesión".

Neji no hacía más que mirarlo sorprendido.

-"Tú has dicho que tu camino y el de Hinata son diferentes y nunca fueron designadas para cruzarse. Dices que no es su destino estar juntos, pero todavía luchas contra él por lo que querías cuando eras niño. Tal vez no lo puedes ver. A diferencia de mí, no eres un perdedor. Tienes verdaderamente oportunidad para cambiar tu destino y ganar. Hinata-chan lo ha venido haciendo todo este tiempo, así que tú puedes. Esa es la verdadera fuerza, en mi opinión. "

Neji no respondió, y sólo observaba arriba en el cielo, cerrando sus ojos.

El examinador sonrió. "El ganador es… Uzumaki Naruto."

La multitud estalló en aplausos lo cual capturó la atención de Naruto. El rubio miró a la nada por unos minutos antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja e ir corriendo de aquí para allá feliz.

Mientras tanto los médicos se llevaban a Neji en una camilla. _Perdí… contra Naruto_. Fruncía el ceño mientras se alejaba del lugar. _Dijo que estaba luchando contra mi destino todo este tiempo…y que Hinata luchaba también. Pensé que fue mi destino ganar este combate, pero… estaba equivocado. Quizá… quizá no es nuestro destino estar separados… Hinata.  
_

-.-.-.-

Hinata se había despertado no hacía mucho tiempo, pero se sentía decepcionada por haberse perdido el combate. Afortunadamente, algunos otros le contaron todos los detalles. Francamente, no podía creerlo. _Naruto - kun ganó… derrotó a Neji-sama. Naruto-kun no se rindió contra él…se mantuvo en la lucha._ Una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Hinata. _Pero Neji-sama… ellos dijeron que no podía moverse después…_ Ella caminó hacia la puerta principal de la enfermería. _Espero que él esté bien. Espero no encontrarlo muy mal herido._

Neji estaba acostado en una de las camas en la enfermería y algunos médicos se encontraban alrededor de él. "Estás bien." Uno de los médicos dijo. "No hay daños en tus órganos internos. Parece que has utilizado la mayor parte de tu chakra ".

Neji gruñó casi de inmediato. "Bien. Pueden irse ahora**. "**

Los médicos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Neji miraba el techo y oyó el abrir y cerrar puertas, pero también un par de pasos débiles en el interior de la habitación. Preguntándose si era el médico de nuevo, comenzó a mirar sólo para abrir ampliamente sus ojos por la sorpresa.

-"Neji - sama". Hinata se inclinó por respeto y no se movió de su lugar en la puerta.

-"Hinata", Neji murmuró inaudible.

-"Me disculpo por venir sin avisar, pero…", ella echó un vistazo a él y lo vio que hacía el intento de sentarse. Sus ojos se ampliaron y ella corrió a su lado y colocó sus manos sobre su pecho para intentar detenerlo en su acción. "Neji-sama, por favor, Usted no debería intentar de moverse aún -"

Neji se incorporó plenamente y alzó una de sus manos para indicar a ella guardara silencio. Sus piernas colgaban sobre el borde y su rostro miró fijamente algo delante de ella. "¿Qué quieres, Hinata?"

-"Y-Yo pues…", bajó su mirada y se puso observar sus dedos, que jugaban juntos. "Yo sólo quería……" Neji la miraba con el rabillo del ojo. "Quería ver si… si… Usted está bien"

Neji estaba debatiendo en silencio algo en su mente.

Hinata vacilante continuó. "Y-Yo no… vi el final del combate, pero… me dijeron lo que… lo que pasó."

-"Sí, tu novio ganó asombrosamente."

-"Él… Naruto-kun…… no es mi… novio."

Neji la miraba completamente esta vez aunque todavía ella no lo miraba. "¿Acaso no estás feliz por su victoria?", Preguntó amargamente.

Hinata sonrió tristemente. "Estoy… pero…", alzó la mirada y se reunió con la intensa mirada de Neji. "Estoy más interesada…… sobre usted, Neji-sama".

Aunque Neji lo escondía muy bien, su sorpresa estaba allí. Aunque consiguió deshacerse de ello rápidamente y la miró fija y fríamente. "¿Por qué?.¿Por qué es tu deber como mi cuidador? "

Hinata se estremeció en su tono venenoso, pero no rompió el contacto visual con él. "T-También por ello…pero, es principalmente porque… porque… Y-Yo", ella tragó saliva audiblemente sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas por ruborizarse. "Me preocupo por usted… Neji-sama." Ella susurró.

Neji tuvo que esforzarse para oír sus palabras, pero se sentía sorprendido una vez más. Extrañamente, el tuvo la sensación familiar que tenía siempre que estaba alrededor de Hinata cuando eran pequeños. Él no estaba enojado ahora.El Hyuga sentía una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad que trató de hacer caso omiso, pero con eso, estaba casi en paz consigo. No tenía idea de la razón por qué debía sentirse en paz, pero ya lo estaba. Y fue a causa de la presencia de Hinata.

-"¿E-Está todo bien con usted Neji-sama? Y-Yo podría… Mmm, comprobar sus heridas… "

-"Los médicos ya lo hicieron." Él respondió severo y frío a pesar de sentir en su interior emociones encontradas.

-"O-Oh…ya veo. Entonces… lo dejaré ahora… ", se inclinó una vez más y se dio vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

Neji vio que abría la puerta lista para irse.

-"Espera", él habló sorprendiéndose así mismo por su tono urgente.

Hinata se tensó y volteó dudosamente. "¿S-Sí, Neji - sama?"

Por extraño que parezca, Neji sentía como bofetadas en su frente de su propia estupidez. ¿_Por qué la detuve de irse?. ¿Qué diablos está pasándome?_ _Creo que Naruto me golpeó más duro de lo que yo pensaba._ Él exhaló en la frustración. "No importa, puedes irte."

-"C-Como lo desee, Neji - sama". Hinata se inclinó de nuevo y salió por la puerta cerrando detrás de ella tranquilamente.

Neji suspiró e inclinó su espalda contra la pared. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con su índice y pulgar. Se quedó así durante un rato, y no se movió incluso cuando un médico entró.

-"¿Neji - sama?"

-"¿Qué?", habló molesto.

-"Hiashi Hyuga desea hablar con usted por un momento."

Neji detuvo sus movimientos miró fijamente en blanco por un momento. ¿_Mi tío?. ¿Qué quiere?_ "Está bien. Déjelo pasar".

El médico asintió y salió por la puerta sólo para que Hiashi entrara. Una vez que la puerta fue cerrada y estaban solos, Hiashi se inclinó en respeto.

- "Neji-sama,"

-"Tío". Neji saludó en respuesta. "¿Qué asunto tiene usted conmigo?"

-"Es un asunto que se refieren a su padre, mi señor."

El impasible rostro de Neji cayó por un segundo antes de regresar a su estado original. "¿Qué pasa con mi padre?"

Hiashi se puso de pie y sacó un pergamino de su túnica. Caminó acercándose y colocándolo junto Neji.

-"Su padre me dio este pergamino unos días antes de su muerte. Él me pidió que se lo entregara a usted cuando tenga una edad suficiente como para entenderlo. Creo que, después de ver la lucha de hoy, usted es capaz de entender ahora. "

Neji de lado miró el pergamino que tenía la firma de su padre. Lo cogió con sus manos y lo observó analíticamente, pero no lo abrió. Cuanto más lo observaba, su cara más se veía retorcida en la ira y hostilidad.

- "¿Qué hace que piense que yo querría esto?" Pidió.

Hiashi no sabía qué decir al principio. "Porque, Neji-sama, era de su padre. Era su última voluntad. "

Neji dejó de golpe el pergamino en la cama al lado de él y apartó sus manos como si fuera algo repugnante para él. "Yo no tengo nada que ver con ése hombre tonto. Prefiero no leer más de sus mentiras, de manera que puedes llevártelo".

Hiashi resistió el impulso de darle una reprimenda a su sobrino. "Pido disculpas, Neji - sama, pero creo que el pergamino no le pertenece a nadie más que a usted. Me retiro". Hizo una reverencia antes de girar su talón y salir por la puerta.

Neji veía la puerta cercana cerrándose, dejando solo una vez más. Salvo esta vez, un vestigio de su padre estaba con él. Él frunció el ceño observándolo al pergamino como si fuera la causa de todos sus problemas. _Me abandonaste, padre. Al igual que mi madre, me dejaste solo en este mundo. Me hiciste promesas que no pudiste cumplir. Y me mentiste tantas veces… Siempre me decías que Hinata y yo estábamos destinados para estar juntos y que sería de esa manera. Pero mentiste… No hiciste nada por ello. Tus palabras escritas ahora no son nada…_

* * *


End file.
